Saint Tail Predator: Cat & Mouse
by Japan Boy
Summary: Taking place during the 'Saint Tail' anime, the Mystery Thief sets out to perform a new heist in Seika City...and gets more than she ever bargained for when a young Predator eager to prove itself worthy pays her hometown a visit. Saint Tail must use every trick up her sleeve & in her magic hat to keep herself from ending up a Yautja trophy. Kindly review if read.


For Megumi Tachikawa, whose 'Saint Tail' series captivated & enthralled readers & audiences alike with its feminine

charm since its manga run from October 1995 to December 1996, followed by its anime run from October 1995 up to

September 1996 (Megumi Tachikawa also did the 'Dream Saga' manga, from October 1997 to September 1998).

To the loving memory of actor Sonny Landham, who portrayed Sioux tracker Billy Sole in the original 'Predator' movie

in 1987 (Sonny Landham passed away on August 17, 2017 from congesting heart failure. He was 76 years old).

**SAINT TAIL / PREDATOR:**

**CAT & MOUSE**

2005, 2019 by Anthony Ogozalek

**Reader's note:**

(This story takes place during the 'Saint Tail' anime series)

**PROLOGUE**

_Many miles above the Earth:_

For many miles across the cosmos, this trio has traveled with eagerness & anticipation. Their ship races through empty space to reach their destination at top speed, never slowing their velocity in the slightest. Upon this journey just as they did their last few, the trio would choose among themselves on who gets to be the one to bag the best trophy & win worthy respect of their superiors.

It has been this way since they first learned how to use their weapons/equipment properly as taught by the elders.

Like most beginners, they started small before going to bigger & more dangerous prey.

So far, they've all succeeded in every endeavor they've engaged in, collecting the skulls as mementos/prizes.

But one day…they wish to be going after the _most _dangerous prey & make themselves the ultimate hunters, which is the intention of _every _member of their race.

On each hunt they engage in, they get closer to their goal of the one thing they desire most.

As of right now, they need to sharpen their skills further.

That endeavor will take them to the one place their kind have always favored for countless centuries/millennia in getting some of the best trophies from the world's inhabitants.

Planet Earth.

The pilot of the small ship & leader of this trio – who is named Celtic in their language – cackled to his companion who is named Chopper about how their third & final member of their crew is doing.

Chopper says that he is getting ready for deployment even as they speak, getting a nod from Celtic.

In the rear of the ship, the third member of their group – Scar – was busy checking his gear as he prepares to go on another hunt in hopes to bag the biggest trophy yet. Like his two companions, Scar was a hulking humanoid warrior who stood over two meters tall & attired in silver metal gear which covered many parts of his body: forearms, shoulders, shins, feet & chest. A metal facemask concealed his crab-like features, & his long black dreadlocks were 'braided' with gold cylinders that fit snug wherever they were placed.

Scar gave his weapons a quick inspection, making sure each & every one was in perfect working order before he gets set to take his trip to the blue-white planet below. Although young, Scar knew a golden rule of every hunter: going in with malfunctioning weapons/equipment is like going hunting with none at all, proving to be all but fatal.

After a thorough search, Scar found no glitches/malfunctions anywhere. From weapons _or _his other essentials.

He was ready to go.

Giving his announcement to Chopper & Celtic, Scar went to one of the launching pods as his companions wished him luck & a 'good hunting' departure. Scar cackled & nodded in acknowledgement & appreciation.

Checking the launch pod's guidance systems, neither Chopper nor Celtic can see any malfunctions, meaning that Scar will arrive to Earth safely without a problem.

Watching their companion step inside, Celtic pressed a few buttons to activate the launch cycle as an alarm went off, indicating that jettison will commence in mere moments.

The countdown began as their ship was close to the planet's atmosphere.

5…4…3…2…1…

Just like a guided missile, the pod shot out of the spacecraft & made its way towards Earth, the pointed front end glowing from friction of entering the planet's atmosphere. Those that happen to witness its descent will think of it as no more than a tiny meteor or shooting star.

Scar's vessel made it safely through the atmosphere without a glitch.

His two companions were already on their way back by the time he broke through.

Unfettered by the rough ride down, Scar's pod descended towards Earth unabated.

His destination is the country of Japan, nearing the metropolis called Seika City.

The pod reaches landfall in no time.

**CHAPTER I**

_On the outskirts of Seika City, the next evening:_

It was getting late in the day.

The sun had gone down only a few hours before, but it still didn't do that much to bring the temperatures down: it was still somewhere in the high 70s, which was more than warm enough to make even a beauty queen wearing nothing but her bikini sweat a great deal to make her already trim figure shrink further. It was just one of the numerous days of sweltering heat Seika City has endured the past several days as air conditioners worked overtime to keep its residents as cool as possible, with local beaches & swimming pools jammed to capacity during the day.

Seika City was in the grip of a strong heat wave, with no apparent end in sight _or _signs of letting up.

The male figure standing at the city's edge between it & the beach is doing his best to ignore the sultry heat which continued to invade his body, covering most of his khaki shorts & shirt in his own sweat. Even the safari hat he wore did little in giving him comfort even during nighttime hours, his forehead & face all soaked with sweat. This man – appearing to be in his early forties – has been standing next to his car on the docks as he looks over at a patch of rocky terrain that had rocks which looked more than large enough to be caves which, in reality, they are.

At first glance, one might think the man was snapping photos of the terrain/landscape & studying it, when in truth he is merely waiting for someone to return back to him. His companion left for the area long before he arrived, wanting to be the one to find this new discovery before somebody else beats them to it. Once he got the call, he rushed down to the beach at the designated spot & waited for his companion to return.

He'd waited for more than two hours, with his canteen now nearly empty.

With his water supply almost gone, he hopes to be on his way soon & back in air-conditioning splendor.

Suddenly, he sees a darkened silhouette of a figure appearing from behind one of the rock formations, running up to him at great speed from a distance. Even though he couldn't see the person's face from where he is, he didn't need to: this figure was the one who called him & asked to join this person on the beach at the coordinates he was given. The person in question was a female who was somewhere in her late forties, but with energy & enthusiasm of someone only half her age. With the grace of a prized athlete/Olympic runner, she ran towards the man almost like the very devil was after her.

This woman was attired in the same outfit as the man, also with a canteen by her side.

But she also had something _else _with her – something she has in her hands which was wrapped in a red cloth.

"Any success?", asked the man hopefully.

"What do _you _think?", the woman replied with a smile, raising her hands with the prize to show him.

Now it was the man's turn to smile.

"Care to take a peek under the hood, doctor?", the woman joked.

"Let's check out your new find, professor", said the doctor, taking the cloth between two of his fingers & yanking it off like a magician revealing his trick to the audience.

Upon seeing it, the doctor was briefly at a loss for words as his eyes widened.

"Lord in Heaven!", he whispered excitedly, eyeing the professor's find.

Like his companion, the doctor could hardly take his eyes off her prize: in her hand is an elongated skull that was (or seemed to be) reptilian in nature, measuring a good nine inches in length from end to end. Placed upon the top of it just above the eyes were a pair of curved spikes that bent forward, each one measuring four inches. Inside the mouth is a plethora of sharp teeth, with a pair of long fangs at the front that were longer than all the others. A short stub of a horn jutted from the snout above the nostrils. Its width & height measured somewhere between 5-6 inches.

The doctor & professor surmised this creature looked like something the famed vampire Count Dracula would own as a pet, considering the long fangs on its upper jaw.

"Remarkable, wouldn't you agree?", said the professor.

"Remarkable & _astonishing_, professor!", he said, unable to tear his eyes away from the skull. "This creature has a strong resemblance to the species Velociraptor of the late Cretaceous Period of the Mesozoic, but sprouting a trio of horns like the Triceratops & fangs similar to what the Smilodon had!"

"It probably _used _its fangs in the same manner as the famed saber-toothed tiger, considering they just reach past its lower jaw."

"Quite possibly. Do you realize what this means, professor? With this new discovery, you'll be able to keep the funding for your separate business _and _your staff after the divorce from your husband. And after threatening what he would _do_ to you…"

"Don't you worry none, doctor. If he thinks I'm finished just because he's taken possession of all my past findings _and _took over our corporation when we split, then he _still _doesn't know me very well like he once thought. With this brand-new finding, I'll be able to stay in work for as long as I hold my license, & _this _baby will keep us employed & busy for many years still to come."

"That's splendid news, professor. All we need to do now is to find & dig up the _rest _of its remains & put it upon display over at the Central Museum."

"Before we do _that_, doctor, I'd like to study the skull itself for a while, if I may."

"_Only _the skull?"

"Yes. We'll search for the rest of it in about a week or two – _after _I do a complete check on _this _little beauty."

"But _why_, professor? In all that time, someone _else_ might come along & discover the rest of the remains. Worse, they might even _steal _it. Wouldn't it be better & more profitable for us if we dig up the rest, charter it back over to the museum before we examine it? After all…with a complete skeleton, we could delve further into the evolution of this & other animals of its species."

"Indeed we could, doctor…I've no doubt about that. But you must remember: for the time being, we've not much in our budget currently to fund for an expedition. We've barely got enough just to keep our operations up & running, plus we're pretty much short-handed as it is. Right now, this dinosaur skull is all we have to go on: I was _lucky _to see it partially sticking up from the ground, which was probably exposed by the winds where I found it. As for the rest of the skeleton, we'll have to wait until we get more money first. But it shouldn't be _too _bad: only _I_ know where the rest of it is possibly buried, so we'll get the jump on my husband when the time comes. But for now…this will have to be enough."

The doctor gave the matter quick thought, & nodded before too long.

"I suppose it will, professor", he says, admitting she had a good point. "Let's _hope _it's enough for the time being. Shall we head back for a good night's sleep, & in the morning we can examine it?"

"Nothing I'd like better, doctor", she replied. "Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"Until we've done a thorough examination of the skull, nobody is to know about it – not our employees, not the press, not no one. Only you & I shall know of this before we announce we're ready to reveal it to the public. Can I trust you to do that?"

He waited a second or two before he nodded yes, agreeing in full.

"All right, professor", he said. "Unless you say otherwise, I'll keep this discovery of ours between us for as long as you want me to."

"Thank you kindly, doctor", she said. "And don't worry: we won't keep a lid on this discovery for too long. Just give it a day or two at most, & we'll have people lined up around the block to come see it. Besides…I want to see the look on my ex's face when he sees what _we've _got!"

"A perfect form of revenge?"

"Precisely. Let's go home."

Nodding, the doctor placed the red cloth over the skull as the professor wrapped it up like a picnic lunch before both individuals began heading back toward their car with their prize in tow. Unbeknownst to either of them, a man in blue shorts & shirt, white sneakers & hat hid behind the wall of a business store several yards away, watching with a pair of binoculars in hand. Once they start the car & drive off, the man lowers his binocs & pulls out a walkie-talkie.

Placing it to his ear, he speaks into it.

"Sir, it's Wilson", he says. "I do believe I have a pair of possible interlopers that could be in full contravention of our target."

"_Follow them by all means, Wilson_", said the receiving voice. "_Report whatever you find at every top of the hour. And remember: like what we're doing ourselves, your job is a simple reconnaissance. If by some means you _do_ happen to spot the target, do _not _engage it no matter what. We'll study its pattern for a couple days before we take any kind of action against it…_if _we get lucky & _only _if it's possible._"

"Understood, sir. Wilson out."

Hanging the walkie-talkie back onto his belt, Wilson heads back to his own vehicle: a black SUV with windows that were tinted, making them impossible to see within from outside. Using special tracking equipment, he followed the car incognito & kept a safe distance from them to avoid arousing any suspicions.

The hunt was on.

_4:00 a.m.:_

Once he touched ground, Scar exited his pod with all his weapons & equipment before self-detonating it using his left forearm gauntlet once he was at a safe distance to avoid flying debris. Securing himself a hideout, he made the average hole his temporary home before heading out to scour his new surroundings. From last night & this evening, he saw a usual thriving metropolis with bright lights, moving vehicles & not so much activity in the way of collecting any kind of trophy to add to his resume.

For his first two nights, his search was pretty quiet & uneventful.

Scar called it a night & returned to his hideout before doing a weapons/equipment check.

Everything was in perfect working order, just as they were before beginning on his hunt.

But then his peace was shattered: upon quick observation, Scar found something missing from his collection of items. He left it along with his equipment before he ventured out on his first two nights, but upon _this _night, he finds it gone. All that remained was an empty space where it once laid.

Despite having his facemask on, Scar's roar echoed throughout his hideout as he clenched his fists in anger.

Having one of his weapons taken would be bad enough, but what was now missing from Scar's stash was simply a blasphemous act – especially since he'd worked so hard to get it.

No matter what he has to do, Scar won't rest until he gets it back.

And may God have mercy on anything or anyone that stands in his way.

**CHAPTER II**

_Seika City suburbs, the following night:_

The mystery thief known as Saint Tail was at it again.

Earlier in the day, a woman named Makoto Tokinawa visited the church over at St. Paulia School to speak with Seira Mimori, a young sister/nun-in-training. Upon arriving, Makoto told Seira all about her dilemma: having been recently divorced from her husband Kenji, they had a fight in court over their 9-month-old daughter Kyoko to see just who gets custody of her. It turned out that Makoto became the winner & walked out with young Kyoko, vowing to keep her away from her estranged father.

Unfortunately for Makoto, it didn't stop him from attempting to (& succeeding in) kidnapping young Kyoko from her mother's home while she was asleep the other night. When Makoto quickly called her ex-husband to see if he had her in his possession, he didn't bother to deny it, stating that _he _has every right to their child as _she _does. He _also _told Makoto that if she dared to go to the police & tell them about what went down, he'd pay her _another _visit.

One that would involve Kenji beating her senseless until she couldn't even remember her own name.

Makoto mentioned to Seira that she was _very _afraid of her ex-husband, being the reason as to _why _she had never informed the police of his crime.

Despite her emotions of sorrow & anger, Seira played it like a professional nun & told Makoto not to worry: God _will _answer her prayers & do what He can to correct this cataclysmic error.

Thanking Seira, she left to return to her sister's house where she stayed at after her divorce.

Later, during lunch, Seira went to see her best friend Meimi Haneoka & relayed to her what Makoto Tokinawa had told her. Meimi was the _only _person Seira could confide in with something so heinous & dishonest.

Seira Mimori is _also _the only person to know that Meimi Haneoka is really the mystery thief Saint Tail – a burglar who steals back valuables that were unjustly/unfairly taken from the innocent.

She is described as 'a modern-day Robin Hood', as it were.

Once she received the information from her best friend, it was time to give a clue to her fellow classmate Daiki Asuka, better known to everyone as Asuka Jr. – the young man who'd been personally assigned by the Mayor himself, Hideo Morinaka, to capture Saint Tail & bring her to justice.

Even though he's failed thus far in his attempts, he still hasn't given up. And never will.

On _this _particular occasion, Saint Tail put her pre-warning note on his sandwich that he purchased, written on a piece of bologna with mustard. The note read as follows:

'Tonight, I shall be stealing an infant from Mr. Kenji Tokinawa's house. Saint Tail.'

With a fresh clue to her brand-new crime, Asuka Jr. set off to get his people prepared to catch the mystery thief in the act, vowing she won't escape from his clutches again.

Informing his father, Detective Tomoki Asuka, Junior gets him & their band of police officers over to Mr. Kenji Tokinawa's house & surround it both outside & inside long before nightfall. While Asuka Jr., his father & the police get set up to take Saint Tail down, Meimi Haneoka makes preparations herself by transforming into her alter-ego, being attired in her black outfit with ties on her chest & orange-tan hair done up in a ponytail. A pink skirt completes her look as she sets out to right another wrong.

Once the night came in, she makes her move.

At Kenji's house, all seemed quiet from outside & within as Daiki, Tomoki & their fellow officers watch & wait patiently for their guest of honor to attempt tonight's theft of young Kyoko, who now lays inside her little basket with a blanket & a pink pacifier in her mouth which she sucks gleefully on.

Being so cute, Asuka Jr. couldn't help but to stare at young Kyoko admirably, with the baby doing the same back with curiosity.

It made the junior detective smile.

Same as with Tomoki: despite the circumstances, he had to admire his son's kindness to the baby & even got to give the child a little tickle that made her giggle softly.

More than once he wondered if his son would make a great father someday.

One officer entered the child's room, ready to make a statement.

"Sir! One of the men caught movement near the vicinity!", he says. "It could be that Saint Tail is finally ready to make her move on nabbing the child!"

"Tell the men to stay where they are!", Asuka Jr. says, being all business. "Under _no _circumstances are they to attempt to take her down themselves…she's too clever for that! We play this smart & we play this cool: let Saint Tail come to us, then we nab _her _when she comes for the kid! Got that?"

"Sir!", the officer said, saluting before departing the room.

"I _sincerely _hope you _catch_ this thief, officers", Kenji said. "My little Kyoko means the _world _to me. I simply don't understand as to why _anyone _would want to come steal an _infant _of all things. Sure, this Saint Tail is a thief, but even _this _is pretty _low_ for her."

Kenji's words had Asuka Jr. thinking.

_Good point, Mr. Tokinawa_, he thought. _In all her thefts, Saint Tail has _never _stooped to the level of kidnapping a baby from its parents. What could she _possibly _have been thinking with this?_

It _did _seem strange as well as unethical, for certain. But if there's one think Asuka Jr. _is _certain of was that there is _always_ a motive to Saint Tail's thievery, i.e. there was always a _reason _behind them.

If he could only pinpoint what it was.

Just then, something caught the baby's attention, & young Kyoko turned in her basket to see what it was.

The display was so much that it caused her to smile & giggle slightly.

"Hmm? What _is _it, cutie pie?", Asuka Jr. cooed. "What's making _you_ so giddy all of a sudden?"

As he spoke, Asuka Jr. turned to where Kyoko was staring at to find something most unusual, also catching the attention of everyone else in the room.

Every one of the baby's stuffed animals were suddenly floating in mid-air!

Both Asukas, their fellow officers & even Kenji stared in disbelief & wonderment at the stuffed toys all suspended in the air as if a ghost had taken hold of them.

Kyoko became more enthralled by the display & began crying out in enjoyment further, clearly loving what she was now witness to.

"What…what is going _on _here?!", Kenji cried nervously.

"Don't be fooled, Mr. Tokinawa!", Asuka Jr. says. "These are just illusions caused by Saint Tail to make us lower our guard! Don't fall for _any _of it…!"

What Asuka Jr. perceives as illusions became as real as the noses on their faces: the stuffed animals – which were floating due to unseen wires by the mystery thief – started converging in on & attacked mostly everyone in the room at full force, causing them to cry out in anger & confusion..

Everyone that is, except for Asuka Jr. & Kyoko, the latter of whom was now laughing with pure glee.

Grabbing the baby's basket by the handle, Junior dodged stuffed animals left & right in order to get the baby out of the room & into another secured place so that Saint Tail would have _no _chance of nabbing her.

"Just sit tight, little Kyoko!", Asuka Jr. tells the infant. "I'll have you right out of here & to safety before anything _else _crazy happens to…"

Unfortunately for the junior detective, it's _precisely _what Saint Tail was counting on: as soon as he was out into the hallway, a pile of marbles was placed in his path that caused Asuka Jr. to slip & fall upon his rear.

His luck turned for the worse when he discovered that he wasn't holding the baby's basket any longer.

The basket he now holds was filled with a child's toy, dressed in exactly the same attire as little Kyoko.

On her stomach was a note saying 'Better luck next time. Saint Tail'.

_Oh no you _don't_, Saint Tail! Not _this _time!_, Asuka Jr. thought as he got to his feet & thought of the fastest way to the roof where he _knows _his quarry will be.

Exactly as he predicted, Saint Tail _did _make it to the roof of the house with little Kyoko in tow.

Her presence didn't go unnoticed by the officers on street level.

"Look…up there! It's Saint Tail!", one officer shouted, pointing to said culprit.

"Hold it _right there_, Saint Tail!", another shouted.

Saint Tail was neither intimidated nor impressed by the police's presence.

In fact, it was _she _who has _them _where she wants them, _not _the other way around: smiling, she snapped her fingers with her free hand & drew her magic top hat from out of thin air. Waving her hand over the brim of her hat, she created a spare basket with handle for little Kyoko to lay inside before causing a cream pie to appear from out of nowhere which struck an officer in the face.

His fellow officers stared in wonder & surprise.

"Hey! Where did _that _come from?!", one officer asked.

As if in answer, the officer who asked the question was _also _struck in the face by a cream pie.

Very soon, _every _officer on street level was getting assaulted by an armada of cream pies which literally seemed to show up out of nowhere & attacked the hapless/helpless officers, creating comedic chaos among themselves as each cop slipped, slid & bumped into one another.

Viewing the scenario from above, little Kyoko was giggling/laughing to her heart's content.

She was _really _loving what she was witnessing.

"I always _did _love the Three Stooges!", Saint Tail said with a smile before imitating Curly with his trademark 'Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk' & giggling herself along with the baby.

"Laugh it up while you _can_, Saint Tail!", Asuka Jr. said from a window that leads to the roof, which he now gets onto. "Because once I get my _hands _on you, you'll be turning that laughter into _prison blues!_"

_Oh brother…time to go!_, Saint Tail thought before turning back to Kyoko with a smile.

"Fasten your safety belt, little Kyoko…_we're _about to go on a little _ride!_", she says.

Keeping her top hat in an upside-down position, a dark pink balloon started to inflate from within, making itself bigger & bigger & bigger until it gets to about two-three times her height as she becomes airborne, with little Kyoko's basket attached to a couple of strong wires tied to the handle which kept her basket steady while they were in flight. A couple of smaller 16-24 inch balloons were added along the sides of the huge one for extra lift.

Getting Kyoko away from her father Kenji wasn't too difficult.

Now it was time to give the child back to her _real _owner.

But like always, Asuka Jr. wasn't going to let her get away so easily: making it back into the window, he headed downstairs & got to street level where a quartet of officers awaited him – four policemen that were lucky to be spared getting literal pies in their eyes.

Running past all the other officers who were getting back on their feet after the pie shower, Asuka Jr. & his four officers went in full pursuit of the escaping Saint Tail, soaring through the sky on her balloons with little Kyoko coming along for the ride.

Unlike the others, these officers were determined not to lose their slippery quarry. Asuka Jr. was in the lead & would stay there, eager to get his hands on the thief & unmask her.

"Saint Tail, you let that child go & give yourself up in the name of the law! _Right now!_", bellowed one officer.

The mystery thief stared down at the officer & smiled.

"Are you _really _sure you want me to _do _that, officer? We _are _pretty high _up_, don't forget!", Saint Tail called back cheerfully, allowing herself a little giggle.

"It's _not funny_, Saint Tail!", Asuka Jr. replied back. "For all of the crimes you've committed in the past, I _never _thought you'd sink so low as to go & steal a _baby girl _of all things away from her father – not in a _million _years! How _could _you, Saint Tail?!"

Saint Tail turned in Asuka Jr.'s direction, her face in a menacing scowl & full of anger.

_Me…sink this low? That boy has _some _nerve!_, Meimi thought furiously.

"Is that _really _what this whole thing looks like to _you_, Mr. junior detective?!", she snapped at him. "You'd be all but singing a _different tune _if you had even _cared_ to learn the hidden _truth _about young Kyoko's _father!_"

Her words made Asuka Jr. stop dead in his tracks, with his fellow officers following suit. They also made him give the situation some thought: like always, there's always _some _kind of motive behind her thefts. In the past, they've all made them reveal who the _real _criminals were, from art & jewel smugglers to those who've each lost precious items under strenuous circumstances.

Why would _this _kind of situation be any different, even if the item stolen is a living, breathing infant?

"Sir! What did you _stop _for? Saint Tail's escaping with the baby!", an officer called to him, bringing the junior detective back to the present.

"Uh, sorry about that, men, I just…", he starts to say, thinking quickly which won't arouse suspicions that might have the men believe he _wants _Saint Tail to escape. "Maybe we're rushing into this a little bit too thick. Don't forget: she has a living child in her possession this time, _not _some inanimate object. The _last _thing we want to do is force Saint Tail to do something that could make her _drop _the poor kid, let alone endanger either of them. So until I say otherwise, we'll just follow them both & hope she drops little Kyoko off someplace safe. Understand?"

"Yes sir!", the officers say as they resume the chase but in a more calmly & coordinated way, not as hurriedly as before.

With their targets many yards ahead & high up in the sky, the quintet keep their distance & tail the mystery thief as Saint Tail steers her balloon ride over various houses, looking for the correct one.

After passing several domiciles, she begins to descend.

_Kenji Tokinawa's residence:_

Almost immediately after Saint Tail escaped the house with little Kyoko in her possession, the stuffed animals she made levitate from the floor dropped like flies, giving Tomoki, Kenji & the officers breathing room. When it was discovered that Kyoko was gone, Kenji went into a fit & blamed the officers for failing to keep his child safe & allowed her to be taken by a common thief.

"You _idiots!_", he bellowed, not bothering to keep his rage in check. "_How _could you have allowed this to happen, & right from under your very own noses?! I've put my complete & utter _trust_ intoall of you to keep my little girl safe, & yet she _still _got taken away from me by a _thief _in a black suit & a pink _tutu! _I _demand _that you people _do _something about & _rectify _this problem like I pay my _taxes _for – _immediately!_"

Tomoki looked at his fellow officers before facing Kenji again.

"If you insist", he said with a little smile before nudging his head to his men.

In a move that surprised Kenji, two officers approached & each took his arm.

"H-Hey! What's the _meaning _of this?!", he fumed as the officers placed his hands behind before he gets cuffed. "Are you all insane?! I'm the _victim _here…not the _kidnapper!_"

"How much are you willing to _wager _on that, Mr. Tokinawa?", Tomoki asks, getting to his face. "I happened to do a little bit of _research _on you before coming down here tonight. According to records over at City Hall _and _at Police Headquarters, you're not even supposed to _have _custody of little Kyoko. Your ex-wife gained full custody of her, & so it would appear that _you're _the one that kidnapped the poor child _long before _Saint Tail just did. We've _also _gotten a call from Makoto about an hour ago, & she stated that you threatened her _life _if she were to tell anyone about the theft _you _originally committed, making her too scared to come forward. Not only _that_, it's _also _stated that you all but failed to pay for your kid's _child support _since the day she was born. I'm sure yourealize that that's a capital offense, right? Or maybe I should go on with your _other _offenses she might not know about?"

Kenji lowered his head & scowled, knowing the jig was up.

"That's exactly what I thought", Tomoki went on. "Huh…it's no _wonder _your ex divorced you. Take him down to the car, boys."

Placed in handcuffs, Kenji was being hauled away by the two officers & put in the back of Asuka Sr.'s patrol car.

As Kenji is placed in the back of his vehicle, an officer came up to Asuka.

"How's _that _for poetic justice, sir?", he says. "Saint Tail comes to steal an infant from her own father who, in turn, stole her first from his ex-wife to begin with. Pretty ironic, when you think about it."

"Yeah…it's sure strange, all right", Asuka Sr. says, more to himself than his fellow officer.

He gave thought about tonight's caper: in nearly every encounter with the mystery thief, Saint Tail has exposed a good number of criminals who thought they were clever for _their _crimes, only to be ending up behind bars every time. Such is the case tonight, having stolen an infant child from her own father who'd stolen it from his own ex-wife simply because he lost the custody case in court not too long ago.

Now Saint Tail was no doubt on her way to take the child back to her rightful owner.

Asuka Sr. admits that _this _caper of parenting gone bad came to a safe & acceptable conclusion, now that Kyoko is away from her fugitive father. But as proud of that as he is, it still doesn't change the fact that Saint Tail herself is a wanted criminal; virtuous motives or not, he's all but duty-bound to capture & bring her to justice like anyone else who breaks the law & put Saint Tail in her proper place.

Just as it is with his son, Tomoki Asuka won't stop until that happens.

_Several houses away:_

Makoto Tokinawa stood on the balcony of her second-floor bedroom with her arms crossed & a tearful look on her face, staring at the stars as she mentally prays to the heavens that her child would be returned to her on this night.

She'd been out on the balcony since dark, her hopes fading with each minute.

"Makoto?", Kumi said as she approached her daughter & placed a soft hand upon her shoulder. "It's getting late. Why don't we call it a night? The police _are _on the job, & they _did _promise to notify us once they got the baby in their possession."

"I know, Mom", Makoto said. "It's just that…I _miss _her, that's all."

"We _both _do, Makoto. But you _have _to stay strong & _believe _that little Kyoko is brought back to us safely."

"I'm trying, Mom, believe me. But it's _hard _for me: even in her absence, I feel like I can still hear her giggling going on inside my head…almost as if she's right beside me even now."

In that moment, Makoto & even Kumi _did _hear a baby's giggling, & it _wasn't _in their heads: starting softly, the giggling rose in pitch & volume, causing both ladies to look up & see nothing short of a miracle.

Neither of them could believe their eyes!

From above the nighttime sky, the two ladies saw a brown basket with a handle floating down towards them via a quartet of 40-inch helium balloons as they descended slowly but surely. When the basket got within arm's length, it was gently caught by Makoto with both hands just as the balloons unwrapped themselves free from the handle & floated off, ascending into the sky, behaving like they knew their task was done & were no longer required.

When Makoto & Kumi looked to see what was inside the basket, their faces lit up brighter than the Fourth of July & Christmas combined.

"_Kyoko!_", the cried happily before they brought her inside the house.

Placing the basket down on her bed, Makoto picked up her child & cuddled her in her arms like a child would to his/her favorite toy. Tears from Makoto & Kumi's faces flowed freely, happy to again have in their possession the one thing they cherish over anything else is back home safe & sound.

"It would seem that God really _has _answered our prayers this evening, Mom!", Makoto said.

"It's like I told you before, Makoto: you've got to have _faith _that she'd be returned to us", Kumi replied. "And, lo & behold…she _is!_"

Just then, the doorbell rang & the two ladies went downstairs with the newly-returned Kyoko in Makoto's arms.

When the front door opened, they saw a young man in a black tux accompanied by four officers.

"Can I help you, young man, officers?", Makoto asked.

"Pardon us, ladies", Asuka Jr. says, reaching for & pulling out his junior detective badge. "And please forgive the late intrusion this evening, but…are you Makoto Tokinawa, the _true _custody owner of little Kyoko here?"

"That I am, officers. My ex-husband Kenji _stole _my baby girl from me the other night & threatened to beat me within an inch of my _life_, were I to tell this to anyone."

"So _that's _why you didn't bring it up to any one of us?"

"Correct. I feared for my life, so I prayed that somehow, some _way_, my darling Kyoko would be brought back to me safely." Makoto smiled warmly at Asuka Jr. & his officers. "I don't know _how _you managed to accomplish this & set things right, but know that we're _eternally _grateful for your endeavors. Thanks & God Bless you, gentlemen."

Asuka Jr. turned to his men, his face just as puzzled as theirs were.

"You're, uh…most welcome, ma'am", said one officer. "And, as an added bonus, you needn't worry about your ex-husband stealing your kid _or _threatening your life ever again."

"He's right, Miss Tokinawa", Asuka Jr. says. "On our way over, we were notified by my dad that Kenji's been arrested for those charges & more, & they're taking him down to the station as we speak. You & Kyoko here can live in peace & start a new life together."

Kyoko stretched out her arms & yawned.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but it appears to be bedtime for my precious angel", Makoto said. "If you all wouldn't mind…"

"Not at all", Asuka Jr. said. "Little Kyoko here has _definitely _had enough excitement for one day. Good evening, ma'am."

Tipping their hats, the officers & Asuka Jr. turn & vacate the premises as Makoto thanked them again before she closes/locks the front door.

"Sir…what about Saint Tail?", asked one officer.

Asuka Jr. looked to the sky & saw a silhouette of said person at a distance, still floating through the sky on her giant balloons. Much as Asuka Jr. wanted to capture her, she _was _too far away, & by the time they got to her location, she'd be long gone.

"Better to cut our losses for the evening, gentlemen", Asuka Jr. said. "But at least it wasn't a _total _loss: the _true _bad guy is caught, the child he stole is back to her rightful owner…_that's _something to be proud of. Let's call it a night. Believe me…there'll _always _be another time to nab Saint Tail."

Looking to each other, they all nodded.

"As you wish, sir", said an officer. "Shall we give you a ride back to the station?"

Asuka Jr. took a moment to give the matter some thought.

"No, you guys go without me", he says. "I…need to gather my thoughts & clear my head. A good walk home will help me do just that."

"Very well, sir. Good evening", said another officer before they walk away, leaving the junior detective by his lonesome.

When they were out of sight, Asuka Jr. turned to Saint Tail in the sky, still a far-away silhouette.

"_Next_ time, Saint Tail!", he said to no one in particular.

His mouth then became a smile.

_And nice going tonight – bringing little Kyoko home to where she _really _belonged, not to mention exposing the _real _criminal this evening_, he thought, proud that the mystery thief accomplished what he & his own units couldn't.

Just as his officers are doing, Asuka Jr. began his trek home.

From a house over, Scar watched carefully while having his invisibility cloak activated: while scouring the city for a worthy prey to stalk, he came across Saint Tail as she herself skimmed across the area, heading for Kenji's house in order to perform the evening's task. Watching with high anticipation, Scar had stealthily followed & observed Saint Tail from a distance as she went to work in outwitting the police with her magical antics, taking the small human within the basket & soaring through the sky on her giant helium-filled balloons before dropping off the child at another house & taking off into the night.

Eager as he was to engage the mystery thief, Scar knew it was wise to hold off for now: this young but energetic human has _intrigued _him immensely, & he admired her tenacity as she took on multiple enemies at once with her rather unusual but _very_ effective tactics.

Scar wanted to know _more _about this mystery human as she floated across the evening sky so he could study her & learn of how he could take her down before claiming her head as his prize.

Yes…she would be a _very _worthy opponent/prey.

For his first two nights, Scar couldn't find anything or anyone worthy of battling for good sport.

On _this _night, he struck gold.

Now his hunt can go on full gear, having located something worthy of his time in which he utters verbally in a most flawless imitation of Asuka Jr.'s voice.

"…Saint Tail…!"

The eyes on his facemask flash once before Scar took off in the night himself.

**CHAPTER III**

_St. Paulia School, the next morning:_

The 9:00 a.m. school bell rang with a blaring sound that echoed throughout the building, reminding all the students & staff who attended that classes have officially begun. Everyone took to their seats to start the day, including Asuka Jr. & Meimi Haneoka, both of whom had barely made it to class just as the bell started buzzing.

Panting out of breath, they take to their seats as the teacher begins the lessons with a little bit of algebra followed immediately by physics.

All in attendance on this day were their classmates Emi, Chiba, Kyoko, Ryoko, Sawatori (the school's very own photographer & news reporter) & Rina Takamiya (the mayor's very own niece). Every student was awake & alert as the daily lessons were being taught to the room of eager young students who will one day become the nation's future.

Well, _almost _every student.

Lost in his own private thoughts, Asuka Jr. ran through in his mind about the caper that occurred in trying to do what he was assigned to do since getting the junior detective's badge from Rina's uncle.

Capture the mystery thief known as Saint Tail.

Again he had several officers including his father Tomoki on duty surrounding the target & protect it from ending up in Saint Tail's clutches, & once again he fails: the baby was actually stolen first by her father who was divorced by his wife, unwilling to give her up so easily.

Saint Tail simply returned stolen property to their true owner.

Every time he wonders how she's able to pull it off almost without a hitch.

Does Saint Tail possibly have a partner of some kind?

Usually she _does _operate alone on her capers, but she must get information from _somewhere_ in the city.

If only Asuka Jr. could determine where: newspapers, internet, or some other source?

Nothing was coming up, & his lack of sleep was making him sleazy in his thinking.

He even started snoring softly as he placed his head under his fist with his elbow & arm the only thing holding it up. He even mumbled in his sleep about vowing to catch Saint Tail 'one of these days'.

But that still didn't stop the teacher from hearing him even as she wrote on the blackboard, _trying _her best to all but ignore the disturbing sound, yet failing.

Finally having enough, the teacher slammed her wooden pointer on Asuka Jr.'s desk, the abrupt sound snapping him to attention & startling the young detective.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!", he stammered.

His response incited giggles from most everyone in the room.

"Really, Asuka Jr.!", the teacher says. "If you spent as much time delving into your studies as you are traipsing around town to catch that Saint Tail thief, your grades would vastly improve! And they _have _been slipping as of late, young man, so buck up & _pay attention! _Otherwise, you'll be spending _your _summer doing _makeup tests! _Understand?"

"Uh, yes ma'am!", Asuka Jr. replied.

Again, most of the students giggled at his response.

Including Meimi: she _always _gets amused when she gives Asuka Jr. the slip during their nights together whenever a caper is to be committed with her magical antics, & even when they're attending class is no exception.

As the teacher turned to the blackboard again, she resumed the day's lesson as Asuka Jr. took her advice & stayed awake to actually _learn _them along with everyone else.

Just barely.

When lunchtime came around, everyone anxiously rushed on over to the cafeteria during the middle of the day in order to recharge their batteries & refuel their bodies of stamina & energy with a good meal while discussing events happening around town & even some sharing information of what goes on in their daily lives with friends which involves family matters, dates & other delightful/embarrassing moments that were sure to get admiration/sympathy out of their peers.

Some were even good for a laugh or two.

But the _one _topic they discuss is the one that's featured not only around school, but all across Seika City as _this _particular event gets some of the most attention – one of which the students can never seem to get enough of.

"Hey, did you all see the headlines this morning?", Emi asked. "Saint Tail struck _again _last night!"

"You _bet _we did, Emi!", Kyoko said. "It read that she went to return an infant girl – one who was named after _me_, of all things – to her rightful owner after she was taken, or should I say _stolen_, from her divorced husband. I wonder how _anyone _could sink so low when a father kidnaps one of his own children – and a defenseless _baby_, at that."

"I'm just glad that Saint Tail _was _there to set things right", Ryoko says. "Who knows _what _kind of torture that child's father would've put her through if she _hadn't _intervened."

"I shudder to even _think _about it, you guys", Chiba said. "But then, I suppose that's _why _she's called 'Saint Tail': she always helps out those that are in trouble & succeeds in doing so each & every time."

"And it still _baffles _me as to why Asuka Jr. & the police want to go & _arrest _this modern-day Robin Hood", says. Sawatari. "They treat her like she's a common thief or something."

"That's because she _is _one, Sawatari!"

The group turned to see Asuka Jr. as he & Rina walked up to the group, the former looking none-too-pleased.

"If Saint Tail is an _actual _saint, then she wouldn't be going around _stealing _things from other people, even if it _is _for the greater good!"

"Oh, come on, Asuka Jr.", Meimi says, playing it cool. "Saint Tail helped to make a grieving mother happy again, _and_ put a fugitive father in jail. Word is he'll be getting close to life in prison for kidnapping his own daughter. So…why can't you just be _proud _of that?"

"Hey, don't get me _wrong_, Meimi: I for one am _glad _that the baby was rightfully returned! But I made a solemn promise to Rina's uncle – the mayor himself – that I would be the one to bring her in, & that's _exactly _what I intend to do, no matter what or for how long it takes me to do it!"

"Then why is it you always seem to let Saint Tail get away each & every time, Mr. junior detective?"

"Hey! Who _says _I do?! What are you _getting _at with this, Meimi?"

"_I _think maybe you _like _her too much!"

Meimi's statement made Asuka Jr. freeze where he is, making him unable to speak, much less move. Unknown to all else around them, he _does _like her deep within himself: for most of Saint Tail's existence in Seika City, Asuka Jr. felt an unexpected fondness of the mysterious & magical thief. He even feels that same way for Meimi Haneoka each time they get into a scuffle and/or their paths crossed, although he would never _admit _it either to her _or _himself.

Oddly enough, Meimi's feelings for the junior detective were similar: whether she's herself _or _her alter-ego Saint Tail, her heart palpitates with the warmest of feelings for Asuka Jr., but would no more admit/confess to it than her own classmate would.

"N-Not that I _blame _you, of course – she _does _have a rather nice physique, I must say", Meimi counteracts, not wanting to look _too _suspicious.

"Now cut that out!", Asuka Jr. barked. "Let me get this straight once & for all to you & everyone here: there ain't _nothing _going on between me & Saint Tail! The reason why she _does _escape me all the time is because she's a sneaky & manipulative individual who just gets lucky! _That's all! _Got it?!"

"If you _say _so, Junior."

"And what's _that _supposed to mean, Meimi?!"

"Oh, _forget it_, okay?!", Meimi snapped, having lost patience with him. "A creep such as yourself wouldn't even _begin _to understand!"

"_Who _are you calling a creep, little miss?!"

"Who do you _think?!_ With _that _kind of attitude, it's no _wonder _why none of the girls ever want to be anyplace _near _you except for _Rina_, & _she's _about as stubborn as _you _are…_if _such a thing is even _possible!_"

"You leave Rina _out _of this, Meimi!"

"And if I _don't?!_"

"I'll _tell _her everything you _said _about her, & _she'll _come by to fix _your _wagon but _good!_ How would you like _that?!_"

"I would _love _it! _Bring her on!_"

The two rivals grit their teeth & scowl at each other, staring daggers with bitterness & anger. Sawatari & the rest can only watch as their dispute continued on, each of them utterly helpless to do anything.

Except for _one _of the students, who stayed silent until now.

"You know…I _do _happen to be standing _right here!_", Rina says, rather bitterly.

"_Stay out of this, Rina!_", Meimi & Asuka Jr. barked at her before facing one another again.

Rina stood & stared in disbelief as their bickering continued.

"You know…it _is _rather _rude _to be _speaking _of someone when they _are_ in the immediate _vicinity!_"

"_I said, stay out of_…huh?", Meimi & Asuka Jr. started barking at Rina, when they stopped in their tracks.

The one standing before them now was _not _Rina.

It was their teacher…and she _doesn't _look too happy to be seeing _either_ of them!

Meimi & Asuka Jr. immediately straighten out, but it appeared to be too little, too late.

"It's _always _the same with you two!", the teacher stated. "Whenever you both get together, you're at each other's _throats_ like a pair of hyenas fighting over a kill! Not on _my _watch! You'll _both _be staying after class today, & _hopefully _learn some _discipline!_"

"Yes, sister", Meimi & Asuka Jr. say in unison, their voices soft & defeated.

Her point made, the teacher walked off, satisfied to get the two dueling students under control.

Or so she thought: once she was a good distance away, Meimi & Asuka Jr. stared at each other with fire in their eyes.

"This is _your _fault!", they growled at one another in a low voice, clenching a fist.

Unable to stand the sight of the other, Meimi & Asuka Jr. parted ways & walked off as Rina & the other students watched them head in different directions.

The group – including Rina – couldn't help but to pity them, & they shook their heads in sorrow.

"Just like the teacher said, it's always the same", said Rina. "Whenever the subject of Saint Tail gets brought up, they go at it with no end in sight unless _somebody _steps in."

_And to think…I once _accused_ Meimi Haneoka of being Saint Tail_, Rina thought, believing the orange-haired girl of being the mystery thief after nabbing a pair of baseball tickets during a caper, only to be proved wrong when she had found out that Saint Tail was a guy in an attempt to nail the thief herself.

But whether it's been said that Saint Tail is a guy _or _a girl, Rina has left Meimi alone on the matter.

With lunch break lasting only a couple more minutes, the group started heading back.

_3:30 p.m.:_

The rest of the day for St. Paulia School had gone as eventful as expected, ranging from academics to vocational activities. Once three o'clock rolled around, just about everyone exited the building to head for home.

Everyone, that is, except for Meimi Haneoka & Asuka Jr.: as punishment for their unruly behavior earlier in the day, both were sentenced to give the blackboard erasers a good cleaning as both students take a pair & started banging them together out the window to get as much chalk dust out of them as possible.

As they labored, each had an angry face on, & they avoided any eye contact.

From behind them, Rina Takamiya & Seira Mimori walked past Class 2-A when they caught a glimpse of Meimi & Asuka Jr. cleaning erasers.

"Oh my", Seira says. "How did _those _two end up cleaning erasers after class?"

"You know how it is with them, Seira", Rina said. "Those two are _always _at odds with each other, so the teacher gave them _this _little assignment in order to keep them in line & show _respect_. Although I wouldn't hold my _breath _on it…not with _these _two."

"You know, Rina…if you've come here to make me feel guilty, you're wasting your time!", Asuka Jr. said as he pounds a new set of erasers.

"_I'll _say you are!", Meimi adds, doing the same. "You shouldn't talk, because _you're _not exactly a saint either, Rina!"

Seira couldn't help but to smile.

"It's kind of funny, when you think about it", she says. "With the way they constantly go at each other, one might believe that these two were _married _or something."

Meimi & Asuka Jr heard Seira's remark & turned to face the young nun-in-training in surprise & disgust.

"What?! Whatever gave you _that _crazy idea?!", They said simultaneously.

Rina & Seira grinned at each other & blushed.

"Less talking & more eraser cleaning, you two!", the teacher said. "Rina, Seira…kindly go home, if you please. School is over for the day."

"Yes ma'am", Rina & Seira replied together as they walked away while Meimi & Asuka Jr. resume their chore.

_Meimi Haneoka & Asuka Jr. married? Oh yeah…_that'll _be the day!_, Rina thought, knowing _she _will be the one to have the junior detective as his wife, _not _Meimi. The very concept of believing that Meimi & Asuka Jr. being husband & wife was _laughable _at best; were they _actually _married, they would be sending each other to an early grave instead of living in bliss.

She couldn't see that happen if they had all lived to be a million.

Rina & Seira exited the premises without a word.

_The Haneoka residence, 4:30 p.m.:_

Meimi & Asuka Jr. were completed by 3:45 in the afternoon & were sent home, but not before the teacher gave both a warning that they should learn to show more discipline & kindness to one another, & _not _only because they each attend a religious school.

It's because it's simply the right thing to do.

That said, they were dismissed.

But it didn't simmer their tempers down any further: both went home with rage in their souls, wishing they could do something drastic to the other & _really _teach them a lesson – one they _won't _soon forget.

Even as she reached home, Meimi didn't bother to hide her anger as she walked in. Her father magician Genichiro was sitting on the couch looking at television, with her acrobatic mother Eimi in the kitchen preparing the evening's dinner.

Turning to her, Genichiro noticed the angry face on his daughter.

"Hey Meimi", he says. "Why such a sour face, my little sugar-plum?"

"It's…nothing, dad. Just a bad day at school. Nothing more, okay?", Meimi says, stopping just long enough to let it out before she starts heading up.

Before she knew it, Meimi was wrapped in a semi-thin rope of some kind with small flowers decorated on it that catches & immobilizes her everywhere. With a slight tug, she was drawn back to her father before he unwrapped his new gadget & had Meimi turned to face him. Like usual, it was a cheerful face.

"What…what _was _that?", Meimi asked, puzzled.

"My latest trick", Genichiro says, holding up a cylindrical device with a green button placed on one end. "With but a push of this button, I can have someone wrapped up in mere seconds & pull them towards me. I just have to make absolutely sure that I don't pull on them _too _hard, or the coils would do serious damage to, or perhaps even _kill _the one ensnared."

"Whoa! You would use your own daughter as a _guinea pig?!_", Meimi said as her father laughed.

"No worries, Meimi…you _know _what a cautious fellow I am. Now then…what happened at school today? You don't _usually _come home this late, let alone in a sour mood."

Seeing no chance of avoiding the question, Meimi decided to let it out.

"I just got into a verbal fight with a boy today, that's all", she states. "We both had to stay after school for just a little bit. But it's _not my fault_, dad! This guy's a _real jerk_, & sometimes…sometimes I just want to _hurt _him so badly so that he'll think _twice _about…"

"Whoa, hold on there, Meimi", Eimi says, entering the room. "You don't _really _mean that, do you?"

"And why not, mom? He just never _stops!_"

"Meimi sweetie, you'll _always _meet those that are stubborn, pig-headed & just plain mean at one time or another. But wanting to cause them physical harm or even _wishing _it on a person is something you'll regret later when it actually happens. _That's _a burden which lays heavy on one's soul, & it won't get easily lifted. Your father & I couldn't _possibly _have our little girl with such a thing weighing over her. And deep down…we don't think _you'd_ want to, either."

"Then what _should _I do?"

Eimi smiled her most cheerful to Meimi.

"Just let it pass, dear", she says. "It isn't worth getting worked up over someone when that person's not worth it. When they learn you're not intimidated, they'll have second thoughts about it & stop."

The young acrobat looked at her parents' smiling faces: since she was born, they always gave her the best advice while growing up, never leading her astray once. With wisdom like they possess, it was hard to dispute the matter.

Plus, their faces when they smile were irresistible.

"I'll…I'll try", she says.

"_That's _our girl!", Genichiro says happily.

"Why don't you go & relax, dear? Dinner will be ready in about another hour or so", Eimi adds.

"Good idea, mom", Meimi said, stifling a yawn as she heads upstairs. "Wake me up when it's ready. Or even if the Russians attack."

Meimi made her way upstairs & entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"The Russians?", Genichiro & Eimi wondered simultaneously, looking at each other in confusion.

Up in her room, Meimi was attacked by Ruby – her faithful pet hedgehog who jumped for joy & landed upon her shoulder once she came into view. No matter how gloomy or angry she was, Meimi was _always _happy to see her little friend.

"Miss me, Ruby?", Meimi asks as said animal gave her a squeak for an answer. "Yeah, me too. A little 'rough day at the office', as it were." She picked Ruby up & looked her face-to-face. "But…coming home to you makes it all worthwhile! What say we refill your food dish before I crash on my bed for a bit?"

The mere mentioning of food made Ruby squeal louder with joy as Meimi placed her little friend down on her desk & refilled his dish with hedgehog food. Ruby began feeding immediately as Meimi closed the bag & laid down on her bed until dinnertime was called.

Almost instantly her stress melted away, making her smile.

_In the forest near city limits, 11:45 p.m.:_

All was quiet in this area of forest, with only the sounds of insects & chirping birds causing most of the noise on this warm but peaceful evening as the city continued to get blasted with summer weather that was even high after the sun's gone down. Most people prefer to remain indoors to escape the heat, staying in air-conditioned areas & remaining cooled off while they enjoy indoor activities. Others don't mind being out in the warm weather, & thus go spend _their _night at restaurants, the movies, & so forth.

Two people out on this night are Naoko & Fuji – two best friends since childhood which have all but blossomed into something even further. While taking a nature hike, the two heard voices coming from an old shack that looked to be abandoned. Curiosity overpowering fear, Naoko & Fuji quietly made their way over to the shack which turned out to be even bigger than they imagined, being nearly the size of a warehouse by the docks. Peering into a window, the girls saw a most horrific sight: several men were busy packing wooden crates with what appeared to be multiple guns & other firearms before they closed them up to be shipped away to God-knows-where.

Naoko & Fuji knew they couldn't allow that to happen: all the had to do was to simply walk away as quietly as they approached & head over to the nearest police officer & reveal what they've found.

It was an easy plan, & would've been – if they hadn't been caught.

One of the men from the shack-like warehouse – a man the ladies did not see – caught them snooping around & placed his gun between them, warning them that he'd shoot if they so much as sniffled.

Having a gun in their faces, Naoko & Fuji had no choice but to obey.

Now they were brought in, thrown into a corner & watched like a hawk by the one that found them while the rest finish packing & closing the crates of firearms & their ammunition.

The boss addressed his men once they were done concealing each crate.

"Good work, boys!", he said. "Now that we've got all the merchandise sealed up tighter than Queen Victoria's Crown, we can commence with phase two of the plan: getting it shipped to our comrades & collecting a hefty fine for each one delivered!"

"This is a _swell_ plan you have here, boss!", said one man. "Operating out here in the woods in _this _old place so no cops can figure out what we're up to, let alone stumble upon our operation & bust it up! Doing business in _literally _this neck of the woods is pure genius!"

"And how! No cops, no Saint Tail to ruin our fun…all we need to worry about are any lost travelers who simply happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time!"

The boss approached Naoko & Fuji & bent down to glare at them with a sinister smile, causing them to cringe in utter fear.

"You ladies happen to know anyone like that?", he teased as his men laughed from his little joke.

Neither could answer him because their fear froze their tongues as well as their bodies.

"Take care of these two, Shin", the boss said before facing the rest of his men. "The rest of you…make sure that nothing happens to any of these crates until our buyers get here to collect what they paid for. I'll be meeting them over at the rendezvous point like we discussed."

"Got it, boss!", Shin said as the boss turned & exited the shack.

After he was gone, he turned to face Naoko & Fuji, both of whom were as scared as ever.

"How do you want to do this, Shin?", asked one man. "A quick bullet to the head for each, or maybe in the heart?"

"Nah, no guns", Shin replied. "Even out here, the noise might attract some _more _unwanted attention, & the less exposure we have on this operation, the better. But don't worry…I've got a _better _idea!"

Reaching into his suit, Shin pulled out a large survival knife which gleamed in the light above.

Seeing the blade made the two ladies more afraid, & they huddled/held each other more closely, knowing their lives were over.

"Sorry about this, ladies!", Shin said with a wide grin. "But you know what they say about curiosity killing the cat & all! I'll _try _to make it as quick, easy & painless as possible!"

The men chuckled at Shin's little joke as the man raised his knife hand, ready to deliver a literal killing blow.

One man stopped chuckling when he saw something strange.

"Hey Shin…what are those three red dots on the side of your head?", he asked.

"Huh?", Shin wondered.

Before anyone could even begin to guess what happened, a bright flash of light erupted that took off Shin's entire head in a single shot, exploding it like an overripe melon as pieces of it splashed everywhere. Naoko, Fuji & the other men stood in shocked silence: one moment Shin was standing strong & proud, ready to kill the two ladies with his large knife.

The next moment, he was gone.

Shin's headless/lifeless body slumped to the floor like a house of cards as the shack was filled with an echoing cackle which caught everyone's attention. Those with guns aimed & fired in the direction where it originated from. A boisterous chorus of bullets being fired became louder than the cackling, & Naoko & Fuji had to cover their ears to try & muffle out as much of it as they could.

From outside, their boss heard the single blast, followed by the cacophony of gunfire from where he stood several meters away.

_What are those idiots shooting at?!_, he thought furiously, worried that more unwanted guests will hear the chaos & possibly bring the police.

Drawing his own gun, he ran back quickly but carefully to the shack: whoever was causing this racket will pay, & he's going to be the one to put him down for the count.

The men in the shack ceased firing after several tense moments of bullets flying. They listened intently for any more of the strange cackling they heard after Shin got his head blown clean off his shoulders.

No one dared to say a word or even breathe.

The silence remained for nearly twenty seconds before it gets broken.

From literally out of nowhere, an object struck one man in the head & collapsed instantly to the floor, dead before he even hit. The rest looked down to see a Y-shaped dart of some kind embedded in his forehead, with blood streaming from the punctures in his skull. Unable to fathom what they were witnessing, none of them literally saw what came next until it was too late: another man got jammed from behind by a pair of long jagged blades that became visible with the blood it was spattered with as these twin projectiles emerged from his chest. The man that got impaled screamed from the pain as the rest saw…something lift him off the floor with ease.

Even in the dim light, they could see a weird distortion that was humanoid in shape as it threw the dead man over to a wall, where it collapsed like a house of cards.

Having made another kill, the shimmer disappeared & reveal a nightmare which everyone couldn't comprehend, be they criminal or victim.

Raising its arm with the jagged wristblades attached, the thing attacks once more.

Outside the shack, the boss of the operation leaned himself against the wall & listened to the sounds of chaos that went on inside, his gun raised & ready to fire. Peering within, he caught a glimpse of a shimmer in the air that just killed another of his men, with another laying dead having an object stuck in his forehead & another without a head at all.

Naoko & Fuji simply sat where they were & watched the horror show as it unfolded.

Then the boss saw something he wasn't sure he accepts seeing: the shimmer had vanished & left a large humanoid figure with a height of over two meters tall, wearing silver body armor in spots which left scaly yellow flesh exposed. Its face was covered by a large facemask with rectangular slits for eyes, & its 'hair' was long & black with gold braids embedded into them. From the right forearm gauntlet, a pair of long jagged blades were protruded that looked to be the length of its arm, if not longer.

And it was killing his men with ease: the boss watched as Scar battled & brought down the men in the shack with precise/timed strikes that a well-trained ninja or samurai would use to bring down his opponents. Like dominoes, the men fell at the mercy of this individual with hardly any real effort on his part.

What's more, he seemed to _revel _in the killing, enjoying it like a child with his favorite toy would.

One man tried running away, but Scar was on him in an instant, grabbing his arm, spinning him around & picking him up by the throat before lifting him up with ease using only one hand. This man he has weighed a good 250 pounds of solid muscle, & he was lifted almost like he weighed a feather.

But this man wouldn't go down easily: with his arms free, he started punching & kicking Scar with everything he had, hitting his attacker with moves that would break the bones of anyone else or knock them unconscious.

Scar was unfazed, taking each blow like they aren't even happening.

With a swift move of his hand, Scar snapped his neck like a chicken bone & tossed his limp body away.

Letting out a cackle, he walks over towards Naoko & Fuji, both of whom cuddle each other in fear as they could only watch as their deaths in the shape of this large masked individual loomed over them, cackling softly. The boss had watched the last of his men get killed by this figure but hid when he approached the two ladies, not wanting to be seen by this murderer that made short work of his boys in less than a minute.

He dared not engage him: if he can take out his men with ease, he'd have no chance whatsoever, gun or no gun.

Slowly but silently, he backs away with little to no noise as possible; he figured if this killer can keep his attention on the two girls, he'd forget about him long enough to make good his escape & be spared a grisly death like all his men faced.

Not looking where he was backing up cost him his advantage: the boss stepped on a twig with a snap more than loud enough for Scar to hear as he turned around & faced his newest prey in the wink of an eye. Activating his cloak, Scar flashed his eyes once as the boss turned tail & ran for his life, dropping his gun in the process. He ran with all his might through the woods, not daring to look back or slow down even in the slightest as he knew any kind of hesitation will cost him dearly.

Even that wasn't enough to save him: without warning, he was impaled through the chest by Scar, who was still in his invisibility mode. The move stopped the boss dead in his tracks as he literally felt his life slipping away, blood dripping from his mouth. When all movement ceased, Scar retracted his blades & dropped his latest prey to the ground, facedown.

Despite the fact that Scar was disappointed it wasn't Saint Tail, he _does _admit that it was a good warm-up.

And he _did _enjoy himself on this evening's endeavor.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

A quartet of heavy-duty pickup trucks stopped in an opening large enough for them without having to brush up against the trees, & then some. Right away, they could tell that something was wrong: the one they were supposed to be meeting was not present, as he was scheduled to _be_ present in order to make the exchange.

One by one they exited their rides, each one carrying a gun in hand.

"So…where _is _he already?", asked one man. "He'd better not be pulling a _fast one _on us!"

"No, he wouldn't", said the man who is the leader of this caravan. "Masada & I go back a long way: he's _never _gone back on his word. Not even once. Something has definitely gone wrong."

"Do you suppose he'd been caught by the fuzz, Akiji?", asked another man.

"I doubt it: Masada told me this place was secure, & not even that sneak thief Saint Tail knows to look within _this _literal neck of the woods."

"Should we go look for him, then? Or wait here until he _does _show up?", asked a third man.

"Yes & no: _I'll _be the one to go look for him, while the rest of _you _remain here."

Akiji didn't wait for a response: he strolled off with his weapon in hand as the other men stayed with the vehicles.

Listening carefully & keeping his eyes open for any sign of Masada or trouble, Akiji felt a trickle of suspicion creep up his spine: something definitely _was _wrong with this operation, & he needs to find his lifelong business partner & friend.

From above, something soft & wet landed on the back of Akiji's neck as he placed his hand upon where he was hit & brought it to his face. He could hardly believe what was on his fingers.

It was blood. _Fresh _blood!

Another drop of it fell on Akiji's back, & he stepped back a pace or two before looking up.

What he saw horrified him.

The other men saw Akiji looking up at something in the trees, & they all converged to his position.

"What is it, Akiji? Did you find Masada?", asked a man.

"What's _left _of him", he replied, never taking his eyes off the grisly sight.

The other men started looking up to where Akiji was, & they too were stupefied at what they were witnessing: up eighteen feet in the trees from where they stood was a dead figure that was literally skinned like a rabbit & hung by his ankles with vines/branches.

Even though the face is unrecognizable, Akiji & the men have no doubt that this corpse hanging upside down in the tree _is _Masada.

From his perch, Scar watched as the men scrambled together as they look at what remained of their friend.

All of them were armed with a gun, which is _exactly _what he hoped for.

Having already gotten a good workout from the other men, Scar yearned for more on this night & gets his wish.

Unleashing an eager cackle & extending his wristblades once more, he leaped into the melee.

Like the other men, these all died screaming in pain & fear.

The fight lasted less than a minute. Blood flew everywhere.

**CHAPTER III**

_St. Paulia School, 3:00 p.m.:_

While the rest _did _do Meimi a whole lot of good, it still didn't soothe her temper about Asuka Jr. from the other day: she was _still _holding onto the anger & resentment she has for the junior detective, & she fully avoided him like the plague, not even wanting to make any eye contact with him. It was the same with Asuka Jr.: _he _was still as unhappy with Meimi as she was of him, & on this day, they've stayed away from one another even when they were in the same room. The teachers & even the students didn't make a fuss about; as long as they weren't making a scene together, they didn't intervene or even try to soothe things out with either of them.

Despite the tension Meimi & Asuka Jr. had between them, the day still went along without a hitch.

By the end of the school day, Seira had called Meimi over to the chapel to escape the sweltering heat, but more importantly because her alter ego was needed. Sitting at the front row seat on the right side, Seira begins to explain her new assignment, but not before she makes a brief announcement.

"Before I start, Meimi, I just wanted to apologize for what I said to you the other day after class", the young nun-in-training says, being a little bit embarrassed. "It _was _a bit out of line."

"_I'll _say it was!", Meimi said, still letting off some extra steam. "Imagine: _me _actually _married _to a creep like Asuka Jr.? Hmph – _as if!_"

Seira blushed a bit further.

"Please try not to take it _too _personal, Meimi – I never really _meant _it that way", she says innocently.

Meimi cooled down a lot after that: for all the years she'd known Seira, Meimi knew that her friend _didn't _mean any harm, _and _that she took responsibility for her action by admitting how wrong she was to mention it in the first place.

She can respect that in anyone, friend or not.

Taking in a deep breath, Meimi exhaled it & released her pent-up anger, dispersing most of it.

"I know, Seira. And it's okay", she says calmly. "But anyway, I gather you didn't invite me here to discuss _that _particular matter further, is it?"

"Indeed it isn't, Meimi", Seira says, becoming all business. "I've invited you here today because there's a brand-new assignment for you this evening."

"What kind of assignment is it _this _time, Seira?"

"It took place mid-day, sometime during lunch hour…"

Her full attention on her friend, Meimi listened intently as Seira began recollecting the details & relays them just as she was told only hours ago.

_The chapel, earlier in the day:_

Attired in her white Sister's garb, Seira was in the midst of her nun training – on her knees & praying to the Lord – when she hears footsteps clacking inside the chapel. Rising up on her feet & turning around, she sees a middle-aged woman dressed in a yellow t-shirt with a pair of light blue shorts. The brown shoes she wore was what made the sound which alerted the young nun-in-training to her presence. She also wore a pair of thin-rimmed glasses over her eyes & a white hat on her head to help keep the heat off.

"Good afternoon, miss. Can I help you?", Seira asked.

"I'm sincerely hoping you _can_, Sister", the woman said. "I'm in something of a pinch at the moment."

"How do you mean?"

The woman gestured to the piers & they sat down before she started her dilemma.

"My name is Emiko Momokochi", she starts. "I'm one of Japan's top scientists who specializes in…"

Seira immediately but politely cuts her off.

"I _thought _you looked familiar: your husband is Akira, if I'm not mistaken. He's _another _top scientist in his field, am I right?"

"You are, Sister…in part", Emiko continued. "You see, Akira & I are divorced now, having been separated only recently."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Emiko. Is that why you've come here to God's domain…to be comforted from your loss?"

"Not exactly, Sister – I came here asking for _His _help. You see, since our separation, my husband has confiscated most of the findings we've discovered over the years, which put me in a rather dire situation. Our divorce had left me with very few artifacts to study & even less money to keep my own business running, with all too few staff members to keep track of things. Everything's gone downhill for us so shortly, that unless we _do _something to get more money, we will be all but finished in our line of work, & my husband would get the last laugh. But just when we thought that he _would_, one of my associates & I have discovered a new dinosaur skull the other day over at the beach on the outskirts of Seika City, where the large jagged rocks stick out of the ground. With that new discovery, not only will we receive a large sum of money from the Riverside Museum, we can also stay in business with an ample amount of resources _and _personnel to keep us running for years to come. But just when we thought our financial troubles were over, the skull we discovered was reportedly _gone _this morning – disappeared, as if we never had it at all."

"How terrible. Have you any idea on how this could've happened?"

"Although I can't _prove _it, I'm _quite _positive that my recently-divorced husband Akira is more than responsible for its disappearance. He must've known _somehow _of my newest discovery & sent someone to _steal _it from me, possibly sometime during the early morning hours. He may have even done it himself, the thieving rat. But no matter how he did it, I have no doubt he's planning on auctioning it himself at the museum & collecting the money which _rightfully _should be mine. If he succeeds, my staff & I will most likely be finished for good. You can get to what I'm saying, can't you, Sister?"

"I certainly see your point, Miss Momokochi. Your ex-husband did a most _horrible _& unforgiving thing to you…"

"More than you think. And it'll be even _worse _if he & _his _staff dig up the _rest _of that skeleton, which I've marked with a small barrier where I've found the skull. _That's _why I'm here, Sister – to ask for God's help. Do you believe he could?"

Seira took Emiko's hands in hers & looked her in the face with a smile.

"I am positive that God has heeded your cry for help & will do so in any way he can", Seira says sincerely.

"Thank you _very _much, Sister", Emiko said. "The sooner that skull is returned to me, the more relieved & happy I'll become."

"Then just pray with all your heart & soul, & that might be sooner than you think."

Emiko nodded & smiled warmly.

_The chapel, now:_

Seira finishes her story as Meimi absorbed every word of it like a sponge does with a water spill, feeling sympathy for Emiko Momokochi's predicament but not without a bit of ridicule which she can't pass up bringing to light.

"That poor woman", she stated. "All she wants to do after enduring a bitter divorce is get her life back in order, only to have it ruined by her ex. And _speaking _of divorce…this is the _second _case of it this week! Doesn't anyone ever stay _married _anymore? Take my _parents_, for example: sure, they may get silly & competitive at times, but they really _are _the kindest & most generous people you could ever…"

"Uh, Meimi", Seira politely cuts her off. "I'm sure your parents are pretty interesting & sweet people & all, but need I remind you of your task tonight? You need to get that skull _back _for Emiko, & _before _her ex can donate it to the museum to collect the payment for it."

"Don't worry, Seira, I haven't forgotten a thing. It's unforgivable what her husband did, stealing _her _find & then claiming it as his own. Well, just as I did with Kenji Tokinawa the other night, I'll teach Akira Momokochi the exact same lesson about taking things that don't rightfully belong to him, just you wait."

"I _knew _I could count on you, Meimi. Needless to say, you'd best pull this job off tonight, so that Akira doesn't profit from Emiko's discovery & help to get her out of the pinch she's currently in."

"You _bet _I can do it tonight, Seira. All we need to do now is wait until dark."

"Excellent. And don't forget to give Asuka Jr. a warning note before you attempt to pull it off."

Meimi's good spirits was crushed by half from the mere mentioning of the young detective's name.

"Forget it, Seira: after what _we _went through the other day, I don't think he even _deserves _a warning note this time around!", Meimi pouted.

"Come on, Meimi, that's not fair", Seira pleads. "Didn't you keep your word that you would _always _give him a note of your newest caper, no matter what the circumstances between the two of you? Besides, you're not someone to go back on your word…are you?"

Again, Seira's words made Meimi rethink herself: yes, she _did _made that promise that Asuka Jr. _would _receive an advance warning of Saint Tail's capers. But it wasn't the _only _reason: among her other traits, Meimi Haneoka is an honorable person, always keeping her promises whenever she makes them, & that ethic of her personality has always applied whether she be Meimi Haneoka _or _Saint Tail.

Despite her personal feelings towards Asuka Jr., she _can't _go back on her word.

More importantly, she _won't _go back on it.

The orange-haired girl let out a sigh.

"You're right, Seira…I did", Meimi says. "Very well: I'll give Asuka Jr. the usual warning note of my heist for tonight."

Rising to her feet, Meimi began heading for the front doors of the chapel. Getting five feet from them, she turns around to face Seira & issues her a final statement.

"But let me make this _very _clear: there's _nothing _going on between us, so _don't _get it in your head about any ideas that there is! As far as _I'm _concerned, the guy's _still _a creep!"

Facing the doors again, Meimi stormed out of the chapel without so much as a backwards glance as she closed the doors behind her, leaving the young nun-in-training standing alone within, being as calm as ever as she was unfazed at Meimi's change of attitude.

She even smiled, believing it to be highly amusing.

_But of _course _there isn't, Meimi. I _know _you better than that_, Seira thought, giggling softly.

Like Asuka Jr. himself, Seira knows full well that Meimi has feelings for the junior detective both at school _and _when she's on the prowl as Saint Tail despite her attempts to dent or conceal it, which are feeble at best.

Unable to contain it any longer, Seira let out with a hearty laugh.

_On a street in town:_

Asuka Jr. walked home by his lonesome, still irate/upset with Meimi Haneoka from the other day. Having steered clear of her did little to disperse her anger towards his classmate, his efforts futile.

_That Meimi…who _does _she think she is?_, Asuka Jr. thought bitterly. _What business is it of hers anyway? What goes on between me & Saint Tail is strictly our _own _concern & nobody else's!_

For months he's been on her trail since Saint Tail had first made herself known in Seika City, stealing treasures & returning them to who they truly belong to, evading the police, crooks she'd stolen from, & of course his own father Tomoki & himself. Each time she's out on a mission during the evening, she's always succeeding in her tasks, using a variety of magic tricks to distract & confuse her opponents before making good her escape, the most notable method in being the giant helium balloons she rides on to sail across the skies.

For all that time, Asuka Jr. even wonders _why _he accepted the assignment from Mayor Hideo Morinaka to try & apprehend Saint Tail in the first place. Was it to follow in his father's footsteps & become a master detective like he is? Does he wish to make a name for himself in his hometown? Or is it because Saint Tail has a 'thing' for him, committing all these burglaries simply to play with him?

That last thought really boggled Asuka Jr.: _does _he allow Saint Tail to get away every time because he _does _like her too much? _Could_ Meimi Haneoka have been right about that all along?

No!

He shook his head, blocking out that ridiculous notion out of his mind: it's as preposterous as thinking that Meimi Haneoka & Saint Tail are one & the same, something the mayor's niece & Asuka Jr.'s classmate Rina Takamiya tried proving at one time.

_Meimi & Saint Tail, the same person…yeah, _that'll _be the day!_, the young detective thought. _Those two are as different as day is to night!_

As he remained lost in his own thoughts, a woman strolled past him as she pushed her baby carriage along with her. Within the carriage, the baby was crying slightly as the woman stopped to do what she could to keep her quiet. As she reached into her purse & took out a bottle, she bent down & gave the offering to her child which immediately put her in mute mode as she guzzled the bottle's contents.

Asuka Jr. watched the display with amusement, wondering if _he _could remember being that young & getting fed while being walked by either or both _his_ parents.

It was a happy break from the tension he was experiencing the last 24 hours, & what better way than in seeing a mother taking care of her child?

Then he saw something else that _really _caught his eye: some writing on the woman's rear was what drew him close, & Asuka Jr. bent down, took the woman's rump in his hands & read what was on it:

'Tonight, I'll be heading down to the Riverside Museum to steal a newly-discovered dinosaur skull. Saint Tail'.

"A message from Saint Tail!", Asuka Jr. said orally & excitedly to no one in particular.

"_Excuse _me, young man!", the woman shouted, turning around to face the junior detective with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Huh?"

_BOP!_

After walloping him in the face with her purse, the woman turned back to her baby & strolled away, leaving a startled Asuka Jr. lying on his back upon the street with a dazed face, the left side of it red from the blow he received.

"My apologies, ma'am", he said in an equally dazed voice.

From a block over, Meimi watched the scenario play itself out, from when Asuka Jr. stooped to read the note she magically left on the woman's rear to when she bopped him in the face with her purse before taking off with her kid.

She was barely able to keep from bursting out laughing, wanting to keep her involvement a secret.

_Serves you right!_, Meimi thought. _See you tonight, Junior! Like always, come get me…if you can!_

As stealthily as she arrived, Meimi disappeared from sight in seconds.

In the trees above from another block away, the branches shook slightly as if someone was watching the junior detective from afar.

It emitted a low cackling sound.

_The Riverside Museum, 6:00 p.m.:_

Despite the museum being temporarily closed due to getting a renovation/makeover, the interior was busy with personnel that were moving things around in order to expand the premises & hold even more priceless artifacts from many years past. Akira Momokochi was busy himself, but was conducting business speaking to one of his employees on the phone in his office. The person he was speaking to on the opposite end of the line was getting more than a little antsy about their ordeal, & Akira did what he could to simmer that person's nerves, even if it was a bit of a task.

"Yes, I understand what you're saying, believe me", he stated. "But for God's sake, you _shouldn't _be nervous of it…trust me when I say it'll be well worth it. This dinosaur skull on exhibit will make us a _fortune_ once the museum reopens after its renovation, especially when we dig up & piece together the _rest _of it. And don't forget what we're both going to _receive _afterwards when all is said & done. That alone should be _more _than enough to make you quit whining & worrying…I _told _you not to _worry_, didn't I? Everything will be fine & our means justified, so don't panic – that's not going to do _either _of us any good…remember: you _knew _what we were getting into, so don't back out now…you're absolutely _sure _about that? Okay, then just do what we planned, & then we'll…"

A knock on his door caused Akira to pause & turn to it.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later", he went on. "I've got people here needing to speak with me, & I need to get back to work. Don't forget what I've told you…okay, good. Talk to you soon."

He hung up before another word could be exchanged & walked to the door. Opening it up, he saw a man wearing a brown business suit & a young man in a black business suit, each one holding up their badges that indicated they were police. Even if they hadn't, they were accompanied by several officers in uniform.

"Akira Momokochi?", asked the man in brown as said person nodded. "I'm Chief Detective Tomoki Asuka, this here is my son Asuka Jr.. May we come in?"

Akira gestured with his hand to do exactly that, & they do indeed enter his office.

"Good evening, Officers. What can I _do _for you?", Akira asked politely, feeling nervous himself – something he told his very employee _not _to be. "I-I'm not under _arrest_, am I?"

Tomoki let out a small laugh before answering.

"Not at all, sir, not at all. On the contrary…we came here tonight to _protect _you."

"Protect me?", a confused Akira asked. "Mind if I ask from _what?_"

"More precisely from _whom_, Mr. Momokochi", Asuka Jr. said. "We've gotten information that Saint Tail plans on coming here tonight to perform a new theft."

"Saint Tail? Coming here? Whatever _for?_"

"She's planning on stealing a recently discovered dinosaur skull. I'm guessing it's that same one under glass on the lower level. We noticed it as soon as we walked in."

"Would it be all right if we took another look at this new skull, Mr. Momokochi?", Tomoki asks.

"But of course. If you'll kindly follow me…", he said, leading the detectives & their officers downstairs.

Akira took the group over to the dinosaur skull that was covered in a rectangular glass case befitted for its size, resting atop a marble cylinder that was four or five feet in height. Asuka Jr., his father & their officers were astonished to see this remarkable piece of prehistoric history, which sported three horns on its head – two of which protruded from above the eyes & were longer than the one on its snout. Sharp teeth filled the inside of its long maw, with a pair of large pointed vampire-like fangs at the front. The skull reached a length of nine inches from the back of its head to the tip of its snout, while its width & height was 5-6 inches.

"Wow! I'd sure hate to have met this thing when it still had its _flesh _on its bones!", Asuka Jr. says.

Akira couldn't help but to laugh at the comment, with Tomoki grinning amusingly as he felt the same way.

"That makes two of us, junior detective", Akira said. "Once we get the _rest _of this thing, piece it together & place it on display, so will everyone _else _who'll bear witness to it."

"Forgive my asking, Mr. Momokochi, but…where _is _the rest of this animal anyway?", asked Tomoki.

"Its remains are still buried where it was found. We discovered this skull as it was sticking up from the ground & dug it out."

"And you've already donated it to the museum?"

"Not just yet: I've still got a legal claim on it, so it's basically _my_ property for the time being. I'm just keeping it here in the museum for safekeeping, since I spend nearly all of my time in this place, which is pretty much like a second home to me. Once the museum's renovations are complete, I'll be paid a hefty fine for its discovery, & _then _it'll belong to the museum in full."

Akira takes a closer look at his prized possession.

"Do you suppose its high value is the reason as to why Saint Tail would want to come & steal this prized beauty from me?", he wondered.

Like usual, Asuka Jr. gave the man his predictions.

"Whatever her reasons, she's _definitely _coming here tonight!", he explains. "Every time Saint Tail gets specific about stealing a certain item, she never strays from her objective until it's in her possession! Trust me, Mr. Momokochi – I _know _how she thinks!"

Akira studied the junior detective like he was doing so with a math equation: although young, Akira can see from within this boy a fierce determination on his face & even in his eyes. His knowledge of the mysterious thief Saint Tail can prove to be an asset, since he _is _the one who's gone up against her every time she's out taking treasures. The only downfall of it is that Saint Tail always succeeds in her endeavors despite the number of police present.

But this young detective adamantly refuses to give up, his failures aside; if by some chance the young detective says that Saint Tail will arrive at the Riverside Museum to steal the newly-discovered dinosaur skull, then he ought to go & take his word for it.

"Very well, young man", Akira says orally. "Since you're absolutely positive that Saint Tail will be here tonight, I'm trusting you & your fellow officers to protect my latest find & prevent it from falling into her hands."

Confidence swelled up inside Asuka Jr. faster than any of Saint Tail's balloons.

"You can count on us, Mr. Momokochi!", he said. "I'll have twice the number of police presence to _ensure _that your prized possession stays right where it is! Believe me when I say that Saint Tail's pulled her very last caper tonight!"

A big smile came upon Akira's face as the young man's conviction & determination, feeling pretty secure having double the police protection in his wake. Like Asuka Jr. does, Akira felt that on _this _particular evening, Saint Tail most definitely _has _performed her final theft.

That notion alone was reason enough to rejoice mentally.

_St. Paulia Chapel, 9:30 p.m.:_

Getting home after sending Asuka Jr. a note on her latest caper (_and _saw the junior detective be humiliated in the most feminine way), Meimi went home in good spirits & saw that her parents were already having dinner ready to eat as soon as she walked in.

A dinner of fresh spaghetti & meatballs was on the menu tonight – one of Meimi's favorite dishes!

Like a happy camper, she ate every single bite & relished the taste of the Italian cuisine.

Her parents Genichiro & Eimi were glad to see their bundle of joy in a _much _better & joyous mood than she was just the other day: whatever happened today really did the trick of chasing the gloomy blues away from their daughter.

The spaghetti & meatballs dinner certainly added to it.

Once she was done, Meimi announced how delicious & fulfilling the dinner was, & that she was going upstairs to sleep it off due to it filling her tummy up & now wished to digest.

Genichiro & Eimi nodded, saying it was a pleasure to have served her favorite dish.

Entering her room, Meimi was attacked again by Ruby as she jumped on her shoulders in happy greeting.

Now that Meimi had eaten, it was Ruby's turn as she filled her hedgehog's dish of his food before lying on her bed to digest her fulfilling dinner – _and _to wait until nightfall.

Even when napping, Meimi could hear her parents' footsteps as they headed up the stairs for bed themselves, but not before giving a slight check on Meimi to see if she was asleep.

She was.

Closing the door, Genichiro & Eimi retire for the evening.

But Meimi's evening was only starting: after hearing the door to her parents' room close, she got herself right up as she felt fully digested & refreshed. Saying a fond farewell to Ruby, Meimi quickly but quietly snuck out of her house from her bedroom window, using a rope tied securely to ensure her safe passage whenever she goes out to perform her Saint Tail duties.

She headed over to the chapel at St. Paulia's School & met Seira in her white nun's outfit awaiting her arrival as evening permanently settled in. Seira was glad to see Meimi in better spirits than when she last saw her earlier in the day. Meimi joked that a little spaghetti dinner will work wonders for a person's complexion…and attitude.

Seira couldn't help but to laugh slightly.

Meimi put her hands together in a praying manner with her egg-shaped brooch in tow, orally chatting in prayer.

"By glow of the moon or light of the sun, it's time to do what must be done."

The brooch glowing in her hands, Meimi is stripped of her civilian garb, leaving her temporarily stark naked.

"One…two…three!", she says as she is magically dressed in her Saint Tail outfit, beginning with her sleeveless black top, bottoms, shoes, gloves & pink skirt. Her brooch rests on the black tie which sits at her chest, while another puts her long hair in a ponytail. Finally dressed for the evening's occasion, Meimi Haneoka stands proudly as Saint Tail with her Saint Illusion Stick in one hand – a golden-colored staff with a magenta-colored ruby the size of a softball at one end.

"Try to be very careful on _this_ caper, Meimi", Seira warned her longtime friend. "While this may _seem _just like a regular assignment, something deep within me feels like there's much _more _to this than what we already know."

"Don't worry, Seria", Meimi reassures her. "Whatever surprises might come my way tonight, I'll more than deal with them."

Meimi approached Seira & the two of them bow their heads slightly as they put their heads together & speak in unison.

"May fortune smile on us in our efforts to do good deeds."

Dressed for battle & prayers having been said, Saint Tail takes off into the night, heading for her destination as Seira is left by her lonesome once more in the chapel with her thoughts. The young nun-in-training had good reason to be worried for Meimi's well-being on this night, more so than usual: only a few nights ago, while looking at a cloudless sky filled with visible stars, Seira witnessed what _appeared _to be a shooting star that made its way to Earth, heading on over to where the sandy beaches reside just south of Seika City. She dreaded that it might cause some damage once it struck as it fell, glowing a bright orange-yellow.

But incredibly, just one minute before it hit the ground, it did the strangest thing.

It disappeared from sight; vanished, as if it were nothing more than a cheap illusion.

Even since viewing this spectacle, Seira felt uneasy: shooting stars that fall to Earth don't just vanish without a single trace.

But _this _one _did_.

She wondered: _is _it a shooting star, or could it be something _else _entirely?

Seira didn't know & couldn't tell.

Whatever it was, the young nun-in-training can't help but feel that her good friend Meimi will be mixed up with it, one way or another.

Feeling more than a little bit of a chill entering her soul, Seira stared out of the window once more at the stars in the sky & prays like somebody's life might depend on it.

Quite possibly Meimi's.

_Scar's hideout:_

The note Asuka Jr. got from Saint Tail was all the info Scar needed to pinpoint where he'll find his prized quarry on this night: hurrying back to his hideout, he hunted & killed a chicken to cook for his dinner, remembering how the humans plucked the feathers before roasting it over an open flame & consuming it.

Scar ate the whole thing, leaving nothing but bare bones.

And now that his hunger for food has been dealt with, Scar hungers for getting the trophy he's discovered while in Seika City – the head of Saint Tail.

Gathering his weapons & gear, Scar activates his built-in 3-dimensional map from his left forearm gauntlet which was displayed in an upside-down pyramid & gave the young hunter a detailed map of Seika City. The one place he was most interested in was that of the Riverside Museum, & his 3-D computer map showed the quickest way towards said destination. As an added bonus, Scar caught a glimpse of his quarry Saint Tail heading directly for it even now.

His luck couldn't have been better: not only will Scar get his prized/desired trophy, but there was also a good bet he'd get back what was missing from his arsenal shortly after he touched down on Earth.

With everything he needs on tonight's hunt, Scar activates his cloak with an eager grunt & heads out of his hiding place, racing across the sandy beach & into the city.

The wait was officially over!

_Several houses away from the Riverside Museum, 10:00 p.m.:_

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop like a bipedal cat or rabbit, Saint Tail headed east at a rapid pace, closing in on her destination which was now only a few houses away before slowing her pace & coming to a complete stop upon the edge of the house nearest to the museum. Staying in the shadows & even using the cover of nearby trees to prevent the police from spotting her too easily, Saint Tail scoured the area & saw the many police officers both on the outside & inside of the building.

On _this _caper, there were more police than usual.

So far, she's found no sign of Asuka Jr., his dad _or _the skull.

_Wow…Junior's certainly not going to make it _easy _for me tonight_, Saint Tail thought. _But if he thinks he's going to scare me away with all that police protection, then he's sadly mistaken. _

Unfettered or bothered by the extra police this time round, Saint Tail came here to get a dinosaur skull & return it to its rightful owner, & she's _not _going to be leaving _without _it. Period.

From her quick surveillance of the four-story building, Saint Tail can see a total of eight officers standing guard at the front entrance, with four more over at the west wall just around the corner. Looking onto the roof, Saint Tail can see another eight who were no doubt expecting her to enter the building from there through the skylight.

_Oh yeah, Junior's gone all-out in making this my biggest challenge yet_, she thought before smiling. _Okay then, junior detective…challenge accepted!_

She supposed she isn't _too _surprised about the security being tighter than usual: truth be told, Saint Tail had more or less _expected _the place to be higher-guarded by her young rival. An approach by either the high or low ground will undoubtedly get her noticed, but as any master thief will tell you that while the first two alternatives may be out of the question, there is always a _third _alternative.

And _that _third alternative is the _middle_ ground.

Scanning the ledges of the second & third floor levels of the museum, Saint Tail sees no officers at the windows on either level, surmising that she could somehow get in through there without being seen or heard.

But it wasn't really the _window _she's thinking of to get inside.

Leaping from the roof's edge she was on, Saint Tail soared through the air & lands on a branch inside the nearest tree to the building which more than supported her weight. Unfortunately, her leap of faith _did _make some noise, which caused the officers on the ground to immediately draw their flashlights & shine them on the tree in the blink of an eye. Where their lights shown on, however, was a flock of birds flying out of the tree & into the open, rattling the leaves as they took off.

Believing it was a false alarm, the officers took their lights away & resumed guard at their posts, ready for the next unexpected sound that might come their way.

Saint Tail let out a soft sigh of relief: once she landed in the tree, she got out her magic hat & unleashed the flock of birds to distract those outside the building while getting herself out of the tree & onto the ledge at the same time for cover. It was still a close call for her, & the excitement made her heart skip a beat.

Fighting it back, Saint Tail now stood on the ledge of the building, which was blessedly a foot thick & enabled her to stand upon it easily. Keeping her mind on the task at hand, she spotted the cover to a metal grate which lead to a ventilation shaft that has a height & width of two feet – more than enough to crawl through.

Hardly making a sound, Saint Tail removed the screws with ease before removing & placing it onto the ledge as she now got herself inside the shaft as stealthily as any cat, not wanting to make her presence known to the officers.

Not yet, anyway.

At the first girder she finds, Saint Tail found the hallway devoid of any police presence in either direction, & she couldn't hear any people on this level either. It still didn't mean that Saint Tail would get careless: opening the grate as quickly & quietly as she can, she dropped to the third-level floor & quickly surveyed her surroundings, relieved it to be as void of any police as she'd hoped.

She surmised that the majority must be on ground level, where her prize awaited.

Using the cover of darkness on this level, Saint Tail made her way downstairs.

Reaching the second floor, Saint Tail quietly walked over to & approached the balcony that overlooked the ground level where Asuka Jr., his father & many police officers were standing at, guarding the dinosaur skull encased in glass.

Her primary target for tonight.

Many of the police officers had their backs turned to it, watching for Saint Tail to appear while Asuka Jr, his father & Akira Momokochi were all watching the skull like a hawk. The junior detective looked at it like the skull had somehow has him hypnotized, but in actuality is a bit puzzled.

_Of all the trinkets Saint Tail could be stealing from this museum, why'd it have to be _this _thing?_, Asuka Jr. thought. _Mr. Momokochi _did _have a point: what could Saint Tail _possibly _want with a dinosaur skull? It just doesn't make sense._

Just then, an officer walked inside the entrance & came up to the young detective & his father, saluting as he did so.

"Find anything, Sergeant?", Tomoki asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary yet, Detective", he replied. "And it's been a full two hours since we started patrolling. Perhaps maybe Saint Tail has decided to either call it a night due to the extra security, or she's sent us on a wild goose chase."

"No chance of it being either one, Sergeant!", Asuka Jr. says. "Saint Tail may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them! This extra security we've put up tonight _won't _scare her off that easily! She'll _definitely _be here – you can _count _on it! Make sure your men keep their eyes & ears _sharp! _Remember: just because you can't _see _Saint Tail doesn't mean she's not in the vicinity! Understand?"

"Yes sir", the sergeant says, saluting before turning on his heels & walking away.

Saint Tail watched & heard the conversation take place from her vantage point.

_Good deduction on your part, Junior_, she said to herself with a smile & a soft giggle. _And now that I've made it inside, it's time to let him know I've arrived, so…take your seats, everyone, the show is about to begin!_

With a snap of her fingers, Saint Tail worked her magic.

A second later, the skull began rising up by itself even within its glass case prison, startling Akira.

"D-Detectives…", he stammered, his eyes widened in disbelief & points to the spectacle before him.

Tomoki, Asuka Jr. & the other police officers all turn to see the floating skull rise up on its own, spooking even seasoned veterans. When the skull gets to twelve feet in the air, the glass casing shatters, spraying pieces of broken glass everywhere & causing everyone to shield their eyes to avoid getting hit by any shards. Once the brief shower had ended, the group sees the dinosaur skull rising like a spaceship ready to take off & leave Earth.

What made it even _more _bizarre is that the skull twirled around like it was seeing the officers with empty sockets before opening & closing its jaws as if it was ready to attack, making the officers cringe.

"The skull! It-It's _haunted!_", Akira claims, who was on the verge of passing out from fright or even wetting his own pants.

But Asuka Jr. knew better.

"Don't be deceived, Mr. Momokochi! This is just another one of Saint Tail's tricks!", he reassures him before the young detective looked up at the second floor where he _knows _his rival was. "Come on out & show yourself, Saint Tail! We've got this place – and _you _– surrounded!"

At that moment, while Tomoki got to the front entrance & quickly urged the officers outside back in, the lights in the room went out, plunging it in darkness before the skull shoots up into the air like aforementioned spaceship.

It landed into the waiting palms of Saint Tail, standing in plain sight in all her glory.

"Thanks for keeping this safe for me, everyone!", says the magical thief, drawing out her black magician's hat & actually shoving the dinosaur skull inside with ease, swallowing it whole before drawing out her Illusion Stick & making her hat disappear as quickly as it showed up. "And now that I have what I _came _here for, it's time to take my leave…but _not _before leaving my grand audience a little parting gift!"

Stick in hand, Saint Tail raises it above her head as the ruby end of it started to glow & brings it down as if she's signaling race car drivers in the Indy 500 to take off. The light stung their eyes as a bright luminescence bathed everyone on ground level before it dimmed. When Asuka Jr., his father, Akira & everyone else removed their eyes, they were met with a hideous sight: a plethora of dinosaur skeletons floating in the air as each one opened & closed upon them, urging the men below to dive for cover lest they get eaten. Even Asuka Jr. & his dad were watching out for the teeth of dead animals before they wised up.

Saint Tail giggled at the display of comedic chaos she caused.

"And what museum would be complete without a nice dinosaur display?", she teased before waving her wand & causing the floating dinosaur illusions to vanish into thin air. "Thank you, gentlemen…you've been such a _wonderful _audience! But I'm afraid there _won't _be an encore! Buh-bye!"

The mystery thief took off on the second-floor balcony as she ran down the hallway, her prize in tow.

"_Saint Tail has my skull!_", Akira shouted angrily, pointing to where she disappeared to. "_Stop her! Don't let her escape!_"

Asuka Jr., Tomoki & their officers were about to give chase to the mystery thief when they all heard a boisterous sound hit their ears.

_CRASH!_

One of the windows from the second level shatters into a million pieces, raining sharp pointed shards down upon everyone below as they all shielded themselves to avoid getting cut by sharp debris.

_Down the hall:_

Saint Tail got a good distance away from Asuka Jr. & his officers when she heard the sound of a window getting smashed, causing her to stop in her tracks. The next bunch of sounds she heard were that of men crying out from shards falling upon them, followed immediately by a thud & voices of confusion.

But the sound that _really _grabbed Saint Tail's attention was a high-pitched scream that came from one of the men – a sound that sent a chill up her spine.

_That shout didn't sound like one of confusion…it sounded more like out of terror!_, Saint Tail thought. _Something's wrong – _terribly _wrong!_

Ignoring her own safety of making a clean getaway with her prize, Saint Tail ran back to the balcony ledge, her blood turning to ice from hearing the scream which was followed by two others & men crying out orders, fearing the worst for Asuka Jr. & his people.

She returned to peer down at the ground floor of the main lobby.

What Saint Tail saw made her froze with fright.

**CHAPTER IV**

_The Riverside Museum, a few minutes after ten in the evening:_

What began as a simple caper for Saint Tail has now become something even _she _never expected.

After securing the dinosaur skull she sent out to retrieve from Akira Momokochi, Saint Tail was on her way out of the building when she heard a window crash, followed by the screaming of a few men.

Following her heart instead of her head, she headed back the way she came.

She was sorry she did.

What she was now witness to was like something straight out of a horror movie: several of Asuka Jr.'s officers were getting brutally killed by…something. A shimmer in the air that appeared to be over two meters tall was putting down police left & right with a weapon that was as distorted as this murderer himself.

Like Saint Tail, this guy has the perfect camouflage to depict a master thief.

But unlike Seika City's mystery thief, _this _individual _kills _without question, as evident by the multiple dead men laying on the floor of the museum in puddles of their own blood.

In under a minute, this very malevolent newcomer brought down over half of the police Asuka Jr. & his father brought to prevent Saint Tail from taking the dinosaur skull put on display, stabbing them through the hearts with his double-bladed weapon or simply slicing fatal cuts across their chests & even necks as men gurgled on their own blood before collapsing, never to rise up again.

Whatever officers were left standing rushed this weird shimmer & attempted to bring it down with sheer weight & numbers. It turned out to be a big mistake: with the ferociousness of a tiger, this individual shrugged them off like they were nothing more than flies before putting them down by firing small but deadly Y-shaped darts & even trapping a few with some kind of net that embed themselves into the wall.

Asuka Jr., his father & Akira watch in disbelief & stoned silence as this one individual eradicates a whole large platoon of police in under two minutes. Tomoki snapped out of his stunned state & decided to take the initiative: taking a large piece of broken window frame & broken glass, Asuka Sr. ran towards the shimmer & struck it with all his might from behind. He immediately followed it up by jamming the piece of glass into what appeared to be his side. A loud, inhuman wail echoed throughout the main lobby, chilling the blood of everyone who was still alive. Tomoki noticed a wet, stick substance on his hand – a lime-green luminescent liquid that felt warm & partially glowed in the darkness.

The senior detective, Asuka Jr., Akira & Saint Tail couldn't be sure of what it was, but it somewhat looked like _blood _of some kind.

A chilling revelation struck the survivors. This shimmer is _alive!_

But what kind of person has _green blood?!_

Nobody had any time to figure it out: in a heartbeat the weird shimmer in the air vanished, replaced by a hulking humanoid figure who was dressed in armor unlike anything anyone's ever seen before, ditto for the weapons. A pair of long jagged wristblades jutted out from the right forearm cuff that was about the length of his entire arm. In a sheath placed upon its right leg was another long blade – a knife or sword of some kind. His face was concealed by some kind of metal mask, with two rectangular slits for eyes. Long, snakelike jet black strands with gold metal braids dangled from his head, looking like some nightmarish version of late singer Bob Marley. Placed on his back was a harness that had a short pointed stick – a spear – attached, along with a metal arm that had something attached at the end of it.

_Who or what is _this _guy?!_, Saint Tail & Asuka Jr. said to themselves, mesmerized by this newcomer's appearance in all his glory.

Tomoki just stared at this giant figure – Scar – as he now turned his attention to the senior detective: with a swift, almost blinding movement of his left arm, Scar buffets the elder detective in the chest, sending him soaring through the air & hitting the wall at full force, rendering him unconscious as he slumps to the floor.

Saint Tail gasped in fright.

"_Dad!_", Asuka Jr. cried as Scar now strode over to his fallen enemy, getting ready to deliver the killing blow.

Realizing what Scar was about to do, Asuka Jr. ran up to & got in front of the alien hunter, using himself as a living blockade.

"Don't you _dare _go anywhere _near _him, you big creep! You leave him _alone!_", he barked fiercely, holding Scar back with all the strength he could muster.

For the junior detective, it was like trying to move or halt the progress of a sumo wrestler; no matter how hard he tried, Asuka Jr. couldn't even make Scar _budge_.

Annoyed by the junior detective's interference however feeble it may be, Scar placed his hand upon Asuka Jr.'s chest & roughly shoved him aside as if he were the puck in a shuffleboard game. The force of Scar's shove sent Asuka Jr. hitting the floor on his rear & skidding across it, stopping when he hits the glass door of the museum's entrance.

The hit was enough for the glass to spiderweb all over.

_Asuka Jr.! No!_, Saint Tail screamed in her mind, seeing her rival being mistreated & attacked by this merciless newcomer, who still approaches Asuka Sr. unimpeded, determined to do to him what he'd already done to their other fellow officers.

_Oh no you _don't_, mister!_, Saint Tail thought angrily.

From her right hand, several playing cards appeared in an instant before snapping her wrist & allowing the cards to fly through the air, throwing them like they were darts. Each card hit their mark on Scar's facemask & chest as he was driven back by these little projectiles with amazing strength, each one hitting him like a miniature rocket.

Although disoriented, Asuka Jr. can still see Saint Tail on the second floor balcony, throwing cards at the killer giant in an attempt to prevent him from doing the inevitable to Asuka Jr.'s father.

_Saint Tail?_, Asuka jr. said to himself. _What is she _doing _back here?!_

It dawned upon him, much as it was unbelievable: Saint Tail is actually buying him, his father & even Akira Momokochi time to get themselves away from their new uninvited guest, who'd just as soon kill each & every one of them as _look _at them.

The junior detective couldn't condone it: he admires her courage for returning & help to drive off this merciless killer, but he gravely fears for her life. If this hulking butcher can bring down an entire battalion of police officers in a single strike, Saint Tail wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance against him.

He _has _to find a way to not only repay her for the bold rescue, but to figure out some way to bring down this guy with the fancy armor & weapons before they _all _end up like the police that fell to his deadly double blades.

"…Saint Tail…!", Scar said in a flawless imitation of the junior detective's voice as the alien hunter turned his full attention to said mystery thief.

Both Saint Tail _and _Asuka Jr. were shocked to hear the latter's own voice come from this murderer.

Neither had time to ponder on it: they suddenly see the mechanical arm on Scar's shoulder harness comes to life, aiming what appeared to be a gun or cannon of sorts as the muzzle followed a trio of red dots that were currently upon Saint Tail's chest.

Meimi wanted to run, but couldn't: her legs felt like popsicle sticks that were ready to break.

The cannon on Scar's shoulder lit up.

"_Run, Saint Tail!_", Asuka Jr. screamed, giving the mystery thief the jolt she needed to get herself moving again.

Scar's shoulder cannon launched a blast of blue-white heat from its muzzle, heading directly for Saint Tail. The mystery thief made a dive to her right, missing the shot by mere inches which instead hit the wall behind her. The blast was powerful enough to violently throw her further down the hall as she landed on her side like she was shoved hard by an invisible hand.

From his current point of view, Scar couldn't tell if his one shot had actually hit his target due to him being on the lower floor & the cloud of smoke/dust from where his shot had hit. The alien hunter turned to Asuka Jr., who still sat on the floor where he was shoved; Scar was steamed at the young human for giving his quarry a warning & avoided instant death, & wanted nothing better than to make him pay for spoiling his shot.

But Scar didn't waste time: ignoring Asuka Jr., he made a mighty leap that got him up to the second floor balcony in one swift motion before going after his intended prey, disappearing from sight.

Once his footsteps were distant, Akira came out of hiding from the shadows & came towards the junior detective.

"Who _was _that man?", Akira asked as he helped Asuka Jr. to his feet again.

"I have _no _idea!", he said. "But I need to _get _to & _stop _him before he _kills _Saint Tail like he did to _most _of us!"

"You're not _seriously _considering going _after _that man, are you? He'll _kill _you just as easily as he did your men!"

"I don't care! He's _got _to be stopped before he _murders _Saint Tail or anybody else!"

"Pardon my saying so, junior detective, but…wouldn't it be better for that man to _actually _kill Saint Tail? She is a _thief_, don't forget."

Asuka Jr. looked at Akira as if _he _was an alien.

"_No, it isn't!_", he barked, clearly disgusted. "I've made a promise to the mayor _himself _that I'd be the one to bring Saint Tail in – and _that _means bringing her in _alive! No way _will I _ever _condone any acts of murder on her person, & I intend on _keeping _that promise no matter what! Now quit stalling & make yourself useful by getting on the phone to request an ambulance to this location right away!"

"Y-Yes sir", Akira said, not daring to argue the matter further as he rushed off to find the nearest phone.

Asuka Jr. first went to his dad to make sure he was still alive & not dead.

Checking for a pulse, he found one & let out a sigh of relief.

He'll leave the rest to Akira, now that he's set him straight.

Now he needs to go after Saint Tail, like he always does.

Only _this _time, & on this night, this pursuit is an attempt to help _rescue _Saint Tail from suffering the same terrible fate his officers did; despite the rivalry going on between them, Asuka Jr. would _never _allow Saint Tail to be executed in cold blood by anyone.

But to help her, he needs to get to her fast – and _first_.

_Please be all right, Saint Tail!_, he thought, running to get to the upper level as quick as he can.

_On the second floor:_

Gathering her wits after being knocked down by the blast from Scar's shoulder cannon, Saint Tail got to her feet & started running down the hallway once she saw Scar make a leap & soared through the air from ground level to where she is now, astonished at his feat of catching up to her in a heartbeat. Gasping in fright, Saint Tail took off like a shot & put on an extra burst of speed to stay one step ahead of her vicious pursuer.

Amazingly, Scar doesn't run too fast to catch her.

In fact, he allowed her to gain a sizable distance before making his move.

Pressing a button on his left forearm cuff, a portion of it extended before Scar aimed his arm at Saint Tail, firing a net in her direction. The net flew directly at the runaway thief & caught up to her in no time, taking the mystery thief by surprise. The momentum of the net sent Saint Tail soaring through the air until the net hit & embedded itself into a wall as Saint Tail was caught in it from behind, her face & front facing the wall.

No matter how hard she tried, Saint Tail could not escape.

_This net is strong!_, Saint Tail thought as she pushed again, with no success. _I can't get _out _of it! Unless…_

Having enough room to move her fingers, Saint Tail snapped them quickly before a puff of smoke appeared that covered her briefly.

During the time Saint Tail was caught in his net, Scar reached for his spear in the back of his harness, extended & threw it directly at Saint Tail, the point heading straight for her back. It soared like a missile through the air & struck his target which resulted in Saint Tail literally exploding into shards, making a loud popping noise.

Confused, Scar ran to his prey & as he got there, he saw pieces of broken latex that matched Saint Tail's features flawlessly.

It's no wonder _why _Saint Tail exploded when Scar's spear hit her.

All he managed to hit with his weapon was a _balloon _of his quarry: when Saint Tail snapped her fingers, she was replaced within the net by one of her balloons resembling her, while the real thing made a break for it.

Scar let out a roar of anger & disappointment.

He thought about retracing his footsteps to try & reacquire her, but then Scar noticed the open door to his right, indicating that his prey may have entered while making her escape from his net.

With nothing else to go on, Scar approached the partially opened door before he kicked it hard enough to have it fly off its hinges, sending it across the floor until it collided with a dummy dressed in ancient samurai armor, one from Japan's Tokugawa Shogunate Period; it shattered the armor & scattered the remains in multiple pieces.

Crouching in her hiding place behind a row of more ancient samurai armor from vast periods of Japan's history, Saint Tail carefully & quietly observed Scar savagely entering the room, his forearm blades fully extended & ready for use, along with his shoulder cannon.

Saint Tail fought to remain absolutely still & silent as best she could, fighting the abundance of trepidation which threatened to consume her as her heart palpitates uncontrollably in her chest; she's so scared right now, she could hardly even think straight. But she knows she better get herself together & get a grip: unless she thinks of a way to escape her relentless pursuer, he won't hesitate to kill her once he finds her.

Cackling from Scar indicated that he was close to her position, also telling Saint Tail that time was short; her best (& possibly _only_) chance of getting away from her pursuer is to make it over to the bullet-shaped windows of the room, using the darkness as cover. Thankfully, the windows have thick blinds that won't even allow moonlight inside once they've been pulled down.

All Saint Tail has to do is make like a ninja – or even Batman – and use the cover of darkness & shadows to get over to the nearest window & bolt like crazy.

_Either through one of the windows or back out the door, I've _got _get out of this place!_, Saint Tail thought. _Maybe I can sneak by him when he's not looking…once his back is turned, I'll make a dash for the door & perhaps use some of the armor debris to help me cover my escape! As long as he can't see me in the dark, it shouldn't be _too _difficult!_

Much to Saint Tail's dismay, Scar _can _see her in the near-pitch black of the room, thanks to his vision of infra-red; his view of Saint Tail is just as clear to him in the dark as though he were seeing her in broad daylight.

Even if Scar could only see a small portion of Saint Tail's body heat from where he stood, it was all he needs: his crimson targeting system gets activated, followed by the rotation of his shoulder cannon. Saint Tail remembered how both of them sounded: one is used to get an accurate bead on a target just before the cannon fires its deadly ammunition.

_Oh, fudge!_, she thought fearfully.

Acting on instinct & adrenaline, Saint Tail leaped out of her hiding place just seconds before Scar's weapon all but pulverized the contents into molten metal pieces & scattering the remains everywhere. Having driven his quarry out into the open, Scar cuts loose with a barrage of plasma blasts from his shoulder cannon, blowing holes through walls & blasting away any objects they touch to pieces. Using her acrobatic skills to the fullest, Saint Tail dodges each of Scar's deadly blasts as the room within gets pummeled, turning the place from a showcase of history into a junkyard.

Saint Tail doesn't know for how long she can continue her little dance with certain death & staying a step ahead of the Grim Reaper, let alone when it'll end.

Thinking quick, Saint Tail snatched up whatever pieces of blasted samurai armor she could & threw them at Scar, with some hitting their mark in the alien's chest & even one on his head. It still didn't stop Scar from firing his weapon: his shots started to get more frequent, & one even came close to Saint Tail's hair as it passed.

While she _felt _the searing heat, it thankfully didn't set it on fire.

But enough was enough.

_At _this _rate, he'll destroy the entire museum & burn it to the ground just to _get _to me!_, Saint Tail thought, as she dodged another volley of shots. _Time to take this outside!_

In record time, Saint Tail drew her Illusion Stick.

"You like _light shows_, do you?! Well, try _this _on for size!", Saint Tail shouted, raising her stick as it started to glow. When she brought it down, a bright shining glare erupted inside the room, turning it from pitch black to a bright luminescence. Scar was unprepared for it, & he became blinded by this unexpected attack by his quarry as he covered his eyes with his hands while letting out a howl of pain & surprise. Staggering around like he's had a little too much to drink at a local bar, Scar strained to regain his vision after the flash left him briefly blinded.

When it returned to normal, he quickly searched the room for any sign of his prey.

All he saw are ruined pieces of samurai armor & other historical artifacts destroyed & scattered about.

There was absolutely no sign of Saint Tail anywhere, indicating that she somehow escaped.

He only wished where she had escaped _to_.

Suddenly he heard the sound of a shard or two of glass hitting the floor within the room & ran to its source. Scar also _saw _broken shards lying underneath the window, telling him that his prey broke through while he was blinded by her own light show. Pulling back & ripping off the curtain, Scar was proven right: a hole in the window was made that measured Saint Tail's height which she used to get out of the building.

Because of his brief blindness & roar of pain, Scar didn't even _hear _her break the window to escape.

But he could still _see _her: looking out, he caught Saint Tail in the distance, soaring in the nighttime sky upon her giant helium balloon with smaller ones underneath it as she held on for the ride.

In that short a time, Saint Tail was about close to sixty feet away.

No…he was _not _going to let his prey escape!

Smashing away what remained of the window before activating his targeting system, Scar set his crimson trio of dots on Saint Tail's yellow balloon next to her, which she caught sight of. Turning back to where Scar stood, she could see him aiming his shoulder cannon directly at her. Saint Tail knew she was in trouble: if he fired his weapon while she was airborne, there's no way she could dodge it, & it was quite a long way down.

His aim dead-on, Scar fired his weapon.

There was a setback: as the cannon charged up, it popped & fizzled with energy as electric sparks erupted before the weapon sizzled & shut itself down. Thin streams of smoke rose from the now-inert & defunct weapon.

_Talk about a stroke of luck: my light show back there not only _blinded _this guy temporarily, but it _also _did quite a lot of damage to his cannon!_, Saint Tail thought, relieved. _He won't be causing me any further trouble with _that_ thing, & unless my pursuer can do an imitation of Superman, I'm home free!_

Saint Tail shouldn't feel comfortable or safe yet: although Scar can't shoot at his escaping prey with his cannon _or _fly up to her like the aforementioned Man of Steel, it still didn't mean he couldn't reach her. Unfettered by the little setback, Scar retracted his defunct cannon before reaching into his right pouch & removing a silver disc that was about the size of his palm. With a quick flick of his wrist, the disc protruded six long, curved blades like the claws of an angry cat. As one would do with any Frisbee, Scar hurls it at his escaping target as it spun through the air like mini helicopter blades, making a whirring sound as it does.

Saint Tail heard the whirring sound from behind, & she turned to see a new weapon coming straight at her with great speed. With the velocity Scar threw it at, the bladed disc will cut the mystery thief in two with ease.

He opted, however, to pop her giant balloon instead.

The giant balloon exploded with a 'pop' that echoed boisterously, sending pieces of shredded rubber everywhere & Saint Tail plummeting to earth. Seeing her grave rush up to meet her, Saint Tail makes her magic hat appear out of thin air & aims the opening downward. A yellow balloon started inflating itself & got bigger & bigger, growing into a massive 6-foot balloon that will cause a cushion for Saint Tail to land on.

In six seconds, the balloon reached its full size just as the ground came up: Saint Tail landed on top of her balloon, the momentum of her fall making her sag/sink into it as it stretched outwards. Sounds of rubber squeaked as Saint Tail feared that it might pop before her fall was broken completely, but somehow the balloon managed to avoid popping & provide a safe landing for her.

While it _was _a jolt to her system & she felt like her insides were bouncing around, Saint Tail was alive.

But she knew she wasn't safe yet: rushing over to the edge of her balloon, Saint Tail was about to slide off of it when something struck & popped her balloon from out of nowhere. Again she fell to the ground & this time landed on her bottom, which was rather rough even though it was only a few feet to earth. Shrugging it off, Saint Tail began to run & head for safer quarters – anyplace but here – when a tall shimmer in the air cuts her off & dissipates to reveal her enemy Scar standing in his full glory.

The young alien hunter roared in superiority & annoyance.

Saint Tail – startled by her enemy's abrupt appearance – leaped backwards to put distance between herself & her savage attacker just as Scar swiped at her with his forearm blades, barely missing her face. While Saint Tail does avoid an instant death, her foot landed upon a small branch hidden in the grass that caused her to lose her balance & fall hard onto the ground.

What's more, she had the bad luck of landing upon her funny bone, making it go numb.

Ignoring the numbness in her leg, Saint Tail desperately gets to her feet to run but the feeling in her limb was all but making it hard – if not impossible – to do so. She only succeeds in falling to the ground again, watching as over two meters of instant death close in quickly on her.

Scar stood over her like a devil from the world below.

He raises both arms in an attempt to stick her in one shot.

Paralyzed with fear along with the numbness in her leg, Saint Tail can do nothing to defend herself, much less escape. Her final thoughts are on her parents, her friends & especially on Asuka Jr., thinking how he _won't _be the one who'll finally get her; it's almost as if she can hear his voice in her head before she dies, saying he's sorry it wasn't _him _who caught her.

Then she _does _hear him.

"No you _don't_, you big ape!", she hears him say out loud.

_Asuka Jr.?_, she thought, wondering if the voice she hears is just a figment of her imagination.

It wasn't.

Not only does she _hear _him, she also _sees _him: emerging from a grove of bushes, Asuka Jr. appeared on a bicycle he commandeered from a passing civilian as he jumped out of the brush & soared through the air like he was the iconic & professional daredevil Evil Knievel. The junior detective tightly gripped the handlebars as he soared before crashing into Scar's chest, bike & all, knocking him to the ground & away from Saint Tail. The impact was so great that the bike itself broke into several pieces, going in many directions while Asuka Jr. still held the handlebars like a club.

Still groggy from the unexpected hit, Scar struggled to shake it off while Asuka Jr. began pummeling him with his makeshift weapon with a rage even _he _didn't know he possessed: the sight of seeing all his fellow officers getting slaughtered like pigs & his dad getting knocked into unconsciousness was more than Asuka Jr. could take, & he could no longer keep it pent up.

This rage was even greater than when Saint Tail escapes from him on her capers.

But on _this _night, he's doing everything he can to keep her alive.

"Get out of here, Saint Tail!", Asuka Jr. cried out, not letting up on his assault of Scar, much less looking at his rival.

"But Asuka Jr….", Saint Tail started to say.

"I said _go! _I'm _not _letting this creep get you too!"

But Saint Tail _couldn't _go: there was absolutely no way she could simply take off & allow Junior to handle the hulking humanoid figure alone, not after seeing what he'd done to both his fellow police officers _and _father. No way could she picture that very same fate befalling upon him.

In any way possible, she _has _to help him. And she _will_.

Asuka Jr. continued his relentless attack upon Scar, who was now getting more than just a little annoyed by the junior detective. When Asuka Jr. raised the now-bent handlebars over his head for another strike, Scar was ready: when he swung the weapon down, the alien hunter slapped it out of his hands with such force that it felt to the junior detective like his wrists were broken & all the bones in them were shattered like Ming vases.

But in actuality, they were only sore & throbbing with a whole lot of pain; they hurt so much, they only _feel _like they're shattered.

The junior detective let out a cry of pain before Scar retracted his wristblades & clutched Asuka Jr. by the throat in a vice-like grip, cutting off his air flow/vocal chords & staring at him face-to-face. At the museum, Scar let the young detective off easy because of his age as a minor.

Due to his constant interference, however, he was getting to be too much of a nuisance, having gotten in his way for the second time already. Scar was going to take care of him for good, juvenile or not.

The special treatment ends here.

Drawing his right arm back as Asuka Jr. fought to free himself in a futile effort, Scar launched it & him forward like his arm was the spring-powered stick of a pinball game & threw Asuka Jr. towards a nearby tree. The young man slammed against the tree hard upon his back, the impact rattling his body from head to toe as his vision swirled white before he sank to the ground like ice cream dripping from a cone on a hot day.

From the time Asuka Jr. was grabbed by the throat to when he was thrown to the tree & collapsed like a rag doll, Saint Tail was in a somewhat vegetative state: she could only watch in pure terror as the alien hunter mercilessly threw her longtime rival like a discarded toy. Now, as she saw him lying up against the tree with his head to one side, it blew apart her very soul & made her feel like she's aged several years, if not decades, in mere seconds.

It had also made her unhinged.

In some way, the incident _had _just aged her: only moments ago, Saint Tail was a simple 14-year-old well-meaning thief, all sweet & innocent with a playful manner. Witnessing Asuka Jr. getting a brutal treatment from a hulking killer converted her into a middle-aged woman with a ton of loathing anger.

All of it was aimed at one person.

"…Saint Tail…!", Scar said in Asuka Jr.'s voice.

"You…", Saint Tail said softly before facing him with a face full of hate & sorrowful tears. "_Monster!_"

Right after she screamed the word, Saint Tail charged at Scar like a raging bull that's seen an abundance of red, drawing her Illusion Stick. She was hoping that a confrontation could be avoided on this night, but after seeing what her enemy did to Asuka Jr's police officers, his father & even the young detective himself, that was no longer possible _or _out of the question; if a fight is what this new enemy was looking for, Saint Tail was more than eager & ready to go & _give _him one.

But just because Saint Tail is experiencing a rage that's as alien to her as Scar is, it still didn't mean that she'd go charging in with vague thinking, or that she'll get careless/sloppy & get herself killed, as most people would do in her predicament.

Needless to say, Saint Tail _isn't _'most people'.

Holding her stick like a baseball bat, Saint Tail brought it back as if ready to hit a home run at the ballpark. Scar does the same thing with his forearm blades after extending them again, preparing to cut her in two once she's in range.

Using her acrobatic skills, Saint Tail leaped up & swung her stick like she was Daryl Strawberry of the New York Mets. Scar was a bit confused by this maneuver: while he was ready for a fight with this young female human in black, he saw that she was still a distance away when she leapt & swung her weapon.

Scar didn't have time to figure it out: at mid-swing, the ruby on Saint Tail's stick flashed with an intensity even greater than when she did so in the museum before she made her escape. Scar never anticipated that his foe would use & perform the same tactic twice, & being blinded as he was _again_, it left him open & vulnerable for an attack on him, in more ways than one.

Lashing out in disgust & literally blind faith, Scar slashed with his blades but hit nothing except empty air.

Just what Saint Tail wanted.

When his back was turned, Saint Tail clobbered Scar in the back of his head before ducking when he swung his blades in her direction. Once he missed, Saint Tail leaped upon & started kicking at Scar's facemask furiously, her feet making it ring like a bell with each foot stomp she makes. She does this all the while keeping her balance, looking as if she was suspended in mid-air with unseen wires. The mystery thief doesn't let up: gritting her teeth in a full-blown rage, Saint Tail pounds Scar's facemask with powerful legs that made the alien hunter feel every single one; with his vision still seeing spots from the second flash he'd received from his quarry, it was hard for him to get a bead on her while he was getting literally foot-stomped vehemently.

His head was even starting to throb.

Extending his blades, Scar swiped them upwards in hopes of slicing off his foe's feet or even her legs. No dice: Saint Tail saw the attempt & leaped away before the blades could come even close to her as she got back on the ground. Standing with her Illusion Stick in hand, Saint Tail stared down Scar as the alien hunter did the same with his blades all ready to taste more blood. Each combatant faced the other with determination & hate, with neither willing to back down or retreat until his/her opponent was brought down.

It was do-or-die time for both.

Charging at one another, Saint Tail & Scar close the distance between them as the former ducked when her enemy swiped with his weapons but missed. Using her momentum, Saint Tail rammed her stick into Scar's side with a force which surprised even the alien hunter. She had immediately followed it up by clobbering him in the back with amazing strength that actually caused Scar to stagger forward a bit. Another kick to the back near his head caused the alien hunter to fall forward on his hands & knees. Not wanting to give her enemy even the slightest chance to rise again, Saint Tail constantly kicked with her feet & clobbered with her stick while moving around & not enable to allow her foe to get a bead on her.

Scar cursed himself: the blindness was still present in his vision, & the hits he's received from this young female human was making him sluggish, for she had surprising power in her attacks even for one such as frail-looking as her.

He was glad that his two companions Chopper & Celtic couldn't witness the humiliation he was suffering at this moment.

A double flying kick to his side made Scar turn over & land upon his back, making him be exactly where Saint Tail wants him. Pulling out the device her father used on her the other day, Saint Tail aimed it directly at Scar & pressed its activation button, remembering how his gadget worked. A coil with flower designs embedded on it shot forth at the alien hunter, wrapping around his legs, chest, arms & even neck. She was very careful not to wrap his wristblades up so he couldn't use them to cut his way free.

Pressing another button, Saint Tail started constricting Scar to the point where he could only wriggle like a worm.

With her enemy now trapped & confined, Saint Tail can now get straight to the bottom of his motives.

"All right, buster! I want some answers from you, & I want them _now!_", she demanded. "You can begin by telling me _who _you are & _where _you came from, followed by _why _you killed all those police officers – possibly Asuka Jr. & his father – and want to kill _me!_ So _spill it_, creep!"

The only thing the mystery thief got from Scar was the thousand-yard stare & silent treatment. Saint Tail clearly was not in the mood for any more games or surprises; since this caper began, she'd been shot at with a firing mechanism & pointed weapons the likes of which nobody's ever seen before, not to mention watched as good men on the police force were skewered without remorse.

Enough was enough, & Saint Tail was willing to do whatever it took to get information from her prisoner – even if it means sinking down to his level.

Using her gadget, she put more pressure upon Scar as his binds got tighter. The alien hunter grunted in annoyance, pain & discomfort. Tough as he is, even he is succumbing to the pressure of the constricting lines.

If this persists, Scar knew that this little hunt will be his last.

"I'm _not _going to ask you _again_, mister!", Saint Tail says in a firmer voice. "Tell me what I need to know _right now_, or I'll make these binds chop you up into little pieces! _Tell me!_"

Despite the sound of Scar struggling & his angry growls, Saint Tail can see she'll get nothing from him.

"Fine! Have it _your _way, then!", she spat, her patience with him more than spent. "But this is going to hurt _you _a _lot _more than it will _me!_"

Pressing the button on her device, the coils that wrapped around Scar grew tighter as the alien hunter had fought, struggled & resisted its constriction. From beneath where the coils were squeezing him, lime-green fluorescent blood started getting drawn.

_Forget it, creep…these coils are stronger even than _you _are!_, Saint Tail thought, her voice cold.

Just them, an inner voice within Saint Tail started speaking to her.

_**This is **_**wrong**_**, Meimi, & you **_**know **_**it!**_**, **it began. _**You can't just **_**kill **_**this guy in cold blood simply because of what he's done on this night!**_

_And why not?_, Saint Tail replied mentally to the voice. _This guy's killed two dozen officers & tried to murder _me _since this whole fiasco started! Give me _one _good reason as to why I shouldn't do the same to him!_

_**Because you're **_**not **_**him, Meimi! This guy has probably killed long **_**before **_**he even met you! You, on the other have, have **_**not**_**! But if you take his life now, you'll become the very thing **_**he **_**is, only worse!**_

_And it's _because _of this guy that both Asuka Jr. & his father are now dead, along with those _other _police officers he murdered! _

_**You don't know that for sure! What if the Asukas **_**are **_**still alive & they discovered that you actually took a life? Do you think they'll go any easier on you then? Not only will they brand you as a **_**thief**_**, but a murderer as well! If God forbid **_**that **_**should happen, they won't rest for a **_**minute **_**until they catch & put you in a prison cell & throw away the key for good! You'll **_**never **_**see the light of day again for the remainder of yours! What will your **_**classmates & teachers **_**think & say of you then? Most importantly, what will your **_**parents **_**say when they find out that their very own daughter has murdered someone, as opposed to being a mysterious thief in the night, hunted by the police? Do you have any **_**idea **_**what that will **_**do **_**to them? You're **_**no killer**_**, Meimi Haneoka!**_

Saint Tail – or rather, Meimi Haneoka – knew that was correct.

Despite her reputation as a thief, Saint Tail is _not _a killer: yes, she's helped put numerous other thieves/con men in jail for stealing treasures that were unjustly taken from the innocent, but never once did she resort to lethal methods in accomplishing her tasks. The very _thought _of taking a life – even one who makes a living out of it – was taboo to her in every way, especially since her parents raised her to be as charming as could be. Her teachers at St. Paulia School are no different: in a school like that, students were learned about the Ten Commandments Moses received in ancient history.

One of them depicted 'Thou Shalt Not Kill'.

Meimi has already broken _one _of the Ten Commandments by stealing; to murder in cold blood would be a worse blasphemy. And what _would _her parents Genichiro & Eimi think of their sweet little girl is the mysterious thief Saint Tail, not to mention knowing she took someone's life?

The answer: it would _crush _them, both emotionally _and_ physically.

And they wouldn't be the only ones: Kyoko, Ryoko, Sawatari, Chiba, Emi, & even Seira.

Her young nun-in-training friend would _never _condone her of murder, no matter _what _the circumstances.

Meimi couldn't allow that to happen: she _adores _her parents & friends with all her heart & soul. The last thing she would _ever _want is to cause them pain of any kind.

Snapping out of her trancelike state, Saint Tail checks on Scar to see if he's still alive. She gasps when she sees his wounds now bleeding more severe than before; each of his binds – sans his neck – have dug deeper into his flesh, causing more blood or whatever that lime-green liquid is to spill. If his binds aren't loosened & soon, Scar's death _will _be on Saint Tail – Meimi's – conscience for the rest of her life.

It was a burden she couldn't _begin _to bear.

Panic-stricken, Saint Tail presses the other button on her father's device, praying it isn't too late to avoid taking a life. Before the coils could cause any further damage, they loosen their hold upon him & retreat back into the gadget Saint Tail holds, leaving the alien hunter cut & bleeding but alive.

Numb in various spots on his body due to the cuts & circulation prevention in general, Scar got onto his hands & knees to get his bearings & vision back into focus. Saint Tail stood on wobbly/unsteady legs, horrified that she nearly committed manslaughter, yet relieved that she was able to prevent herself from going all the way with it.

Part of that relief goes to her inner voice.

_What did I almost _do _just now?!_, Saint Tail thought, still having trouble in comprehending her actions. _My inner voice was right – I do _not _kill! I steal, sure, but I've _never _graduated to cold-blooded killing, & I sure came close to it tonight! I must've temporarily lost it when I saw Asuka Jr…._

The sudden upbringing of the junior detective's name made Saint Tail realize that her rival is still in the area _and _in grave danger.

Getting her legs to work again, she began running over to him & see whether or not Asuka Jr. really _is _alive as she ignores everything else at the moment. Running quickly up to & kneeling down before him, Saint Tail took his arm & checked for a pulse.

She let out a sigh of relief, knowing there _is _one.

_You're much tougher than you look, Asuka Jr.,_ Saint Tail thought with a little smile. _Must be a family thing. Don't you worry: I'm going to get you _away _from here._

"…Saint Tail…!"

Turning to where she heard his name being called, Saint Tail saw a most impossible sight: Scar was still standing firmly on his two legs, even though there were multiple cuts all across his body which dripped lime-green fluorescent liquid. The mystery thief couldn't help but to think her adversary must somehow be on steroids or some other strength-enhancing drug she doesn't know about.

_Nobody _could endure such bad wounds like these & still be on their feet.

At least, that is, nobody _human_.

But Scar was. And he looks ready for _another _round with his female foe, his blades extended.

Saint Tail _wasn't_: having Asuka Jr. to worry about, she had no time to engage in a new round with Scar, & the more they stall, the worse the junior detective's chances are at getting the medical attention he needs.

She needs to keep her opponent occupied just long enough to enable herself to do that.

Luckily, she has an idea that could help: drawing her magician's hat, Saint Tail aimed the opening at Scar before a half-dozen balloons emerged out of it & floated towards Scar before surrounding him in a circular pattern like aliens ready to invade a planet. In no time, each of the balloons grew in size & reached a few inches taller than Scar's height, each one pushing against him with incredible strength. The balloons grew bigger still until they covered Scar from view completely before they popped with loud/boisterous bangs which, in turn, releases an armada of multi-colored streamers which wrap themselves around Scar, covering him from head to toe. Scar was still getting wrapped even as he fought his colorful binds & fell to the ground, looking like a multi-colored mummy.

_Those streamers won't keep him pinned for long!_, Saint Tail thought, putting Asuka Jr. on her back. _We need to get out of here, & fast!_

But Saint Tail knew they wouldn't escape too easily from their relentless pursuer: he'll chase them to the ends of the Earth if he had to, & he was certainly somebody who could _do _just that – especially with Asuka Jr. currently unable to help or defend himself.

With their chances of survival being slim to none, Saint Tail had to think fast.

Mustering every ounce of strength, Scar reversed his twin blades' trajectory as they each turned 180 degrees & faced the opposite direction before using them to help cut himself free of the streamers that kept him literally wrapped up before resuming his conflict with Saint Tail, ready to finish what they started.

Only problem with _that _is…his quarry was nowhere in sight.

Checking his immediate surroundings, Scar wondered if his adversary really _is _gone or if she was conducting a trick of some kind like she did before.

After a thorough search, Scar concluded it _not _to be one of her magic tricks.

His quarry, Saint Tail, _is _gone.

Frustrated, Scar let out a howl of anger & disappointment that echoed the immediate vicinity. From their hiding place within a nearby dumpster, Saint Tail kept herself quiet as she lay next to Asuka Jr. on a pile of garbage, her heart hammering in her chest as she worked to get it & her breathing under control, lest she wished to be discovered.

If she _is_, it's game over.

Scar was about to take off for the night, but something kept telling him that his quarry _is _still present in the vicinity somewhere, & he follows his instincts as he walked over to where he sees a pair of large metal dumpsters.

Even with the lid shut, Saint Tail could hear his footfalls from inside, along with the cackling sound he makes.

Saint Tail's heart was beating its hardest, & tears from her eyes fell because she is _very_ scared right now.

The alien hunter's footsteps were now right outside the dumpster she & Asuka Jr. are taking refuge in.

Once Scar finds them inside, the dumpster will become their _coffin_.

Placing his left hand on the lid & raising his right arm, Scar prepares to lift it up & strike.

More police sirens sounded in the distance & were getting louder by the second. Scar had to weigh his options: as much as he wants to stay on track of his quarry Saint Tail & claim his prize, the blood loss from his wounds started getting the better of him. Should he continue with his hunt now, he'll probably & most assuredly bleed to death and/or collapse in due time, especially if he's forced to be goaded into a fight.

One thing he was taught while growing up was something humans say in moments like this.

'He who fights & runs away, lives to fight another day'.

And Scar was no fool: he knew the best thing for right now was to cut his losses, head on back to base & patch himself up. There will _always _be another time to resume a hunt.

Pressing the buttons on his left forearm cuff, Scar activates his cloak when the device shorts out, keeping him in a visible state. He checked to see that his prey's coils did some damage to it, making him unable to turn invisible.

If he wishes to avoid being detected, Scar will have to do things the hard way & stay in the shadows.

Luckily, he's had training in that & took off running.

With as little noise as possible, Saint Tail lifted the dumpster lid once she was certain her enemy's footsteps were all but distant. Sure enough, he caught the smallest glimpse of Scar run off into the night & disappear within a foliage of brush. She breathed a collective sigh of relief: she hid within the dumpster to make her enemy believe she was long gone from the area.

Her idea almost backfired in a fatal way.

But she couldn't relax just yet: the police sirens were still on their way to the museum, & Saint Tail needed to be far away from the area before their arrival.

She _also _had to get Asuka Jr. some help: opening the lid all the way, she pulled her rival/classmate out & placed him upon her back once more.

_It's not safe for us to take to the air_, Saint Tail thought, weighing her options. _Either the police or that guy with all the weapons could shoot us down & kill us, & Asuka Jr. needs medical attention. But I dare not go to any hospital: I'll most likely get caught on the spot. But I _do _know of a place to get him treated._

Praying to the heavens that her rival/classmate can hold on, Saint Tail took firm hold of him & broke off into a run, going in a different direction Scar took.

Meimi only prayed she's not too late.

_St. Paulia Chapel:_

Her shift had been over for quite a while, but Seira still couldn't bring herself to leave the chapel on this night: still in her white nun garb, she remained in God's House ever since her good friend Meimi Haneoka transformed into Saint Tail & went to pull off tonight's virtuous heist, which is the main reason as to why she can't leave. Like she felt earlier, Seira had an eerie feeling that tonight's job for Meimi wouldn't be as routine & simple as most of the others had been; not since she'd seen that shooting star fall out of the sky & disappeared only a few nights ago.

Seira still couldn't help but wonder that somehow Meimi will be mixed up with it, even if the odds of it actually occurring are a billion to one.

_I still don't get it: what _would _a disappearing shooting star have to do with Meimi?_, Seira thought.

That's the question she wanted answered.

The only problem was…Seira had absolutely no idea on where to begin looking to find any.

A creaking over at the front doors brought Seira's attention to it as she turned her gaze & saw the silhouette of a lone individual entering the chapel. But upon closer inspection, Seira can see that this lone person was carrying someone upon his/her back. As soon as they got deeper within the chapel & stepped into the light, Seira could see that it was her good friend in her Saint Tail guise, carrying Asuka Jr. on her back. The young nun-in-training was about to speak, but Saint Tail placed a finger to her lips, indicating for Seira to stay silent for fear of Asuka Jr. hearing every detail, even in an unconscious state; any clues linking Meimi Haneoka to Saint Tail being one & the same even in the smallest detail will have dire consequences.

Saint Tail couldn't let the junior detective discover _that _bit of truth.

Not just yet, & certainly not _now_.

Nodding, Seira gestured to where she could take him to: a room with a laid-out cot complete with pillow & sheets with a small table that held a pitcher of ice water & glass resting upon it. Gently placing Asuka Jr. onto the cot, Seira left a light on that was too low to be distracting but illuminating enough to prevent the junior detective from stumbling in pitch darkness.

Once they saw that Asuka Jr. was well taken care of, the girls stepped out into the chapel & closed the door.

Getting to a distance from the room, Seira spoke in a low but worried voice.

"Meimi…what _happened _out there tonight?", she asked. "Asuka Jr. looks as if he's just been through a _war_, of all things. Come to _think _of it, so have _you_."

Saint Tail – Meimi – was on the verge of crying her heart out, but she managed to get herself under control.

"It…it was _horrible_, Seira", she began. "Asuka Jr., his father, all those police officers, I…I couldn't help them. I just…couldn't…"

Seira took Meimi's hands in hers. They were trembling: she'd _never _seen her friend this nervous & scared.

"Meimi?", Seira said.

"I'm sorry, Seira", Meimi said. "I…I can't talk about it right now. Just _please _take care of Asuka Jr. for me.""

Considering how much Meimi is shaking, Seira didn't push the matter further.

"I understand, Meimi", she said. "And don't worry: I'll make sure he gets treated good here until I can call for an ambulance to take him to the hospital. You head on home & get a good rest."

Meimi nodded & rose from her seat, heading for the door.

She stopped a foot or so from it before she turned to face her friend.

"You'll most likely read about _some _of tonight's fiasco in the morning papers. I'll fill you in on the rest tomorrow, I promise", she said before exiting & closing the door behind her.

It left Seira baffled.

_The papers?_, Seira thought. _Poor Meimi: whatever took place this evening, it clearly pushed her button._

Putting it aside for the moment, Seira tended to Asuka Jr.'s needs.

_Meimi's house:_

It was a few minutes to midnight when Meimi reached her home before climbing the rope she left dangling from her bedroom window which she uses whenever she has a job to do as Saint Tail. With as little noise as possible, she climbed back up into her room & closed the window. Getting out of her Saint Tail outfit, she dressed into her pajamas & placed her legs underneath her covers.

Ruby saw her come into the house, but she didn't jump on her shoulder this time.

She also saw the melancholy face Meimi had on, telling the little hedgehog that something was not right.

Instead, she watched as she changed into her sleepwear as Meimi didn't even acknowledge her little pet, being lost in a world all her own.

Meimi's mind recapped to what her mother relayed to her the other day.

'_Meimi sweetie, you'll _always _meet those that are stubborn, pig-headed & just plain mean at one time or another. But wanting to cause them physical harm or even _wishing _it on a person is something you'll regret later when it actually happens. _That's _a burden which lays heavy on one's soul, & it won't get easily lifted._'

Like they basically always are, her parents – particularly her mother – were correct.

In spite of all the arguments they've had whether she was Meimi Haneoka _or _Saint Tail, Asuka Jr. was important in her life even if neither of them would ever admit to anyone, each other or even themselves: they've played this game of theirs for quite a while now, & it was almost like a usual run-of-the-mill thing between them.

Yes, there were heated moments in any case, but never was there any physical violence involved.

But on _this _evening, there was: even though it wasn't caused by Saint Tail herself, seeing Asuka Jr. get hurt by the one who killed his fellow police officers on tonight's run put a big hurt on Meimi's heart like _she'd _been stabbed through it by this remorseless killer, whoever he is.

That heavy burden her mother spoke of before was now laying _very _heavy upon Meimi's soul.

_Asuka Jr._, she thought.

Unable to contain it, Meimi buried her face within her pillow & cried.

She cried for a half-hour before falling asleep.

**CHAPTER V**

_St. Paulia's School, 9:00 a.m.:_

Meimi slept like a rock considering the circumstances of last night's horrific endeavor.

Her face, however, was all red & stained with tears from her crying last night, especially after she went to bed. So as not to arouse any suspicions from her parents as to _why _she was crying, Meimi rushed into the bathroom & washed herself up as good as she was able to, scrubbing her face with soap & warm water to make her face look as normal as she can.

She _still _had to _act _like her regular self, which was a tad more difficult.

Nevertheless, Meimi Haneoka managed to be somewhat cheerful & act normally as she came down for breakfast, giving her parents a semi-tired appearance to cover up her _true _feelings deep down, which were sad & riddled with guilt like there's no tomorrow.

Throughout breakfast, Meimi succeeded in her task.

Getting to school, however, was an even tougher challenge.

On her way over, Meimi still envisioned the scenario replay in her head: getting to the museum, stealing the skull & escaping with it, the arrival of the big man in fancy armor with the most unusual weapons, witnessing the police all getting killed like pigs, seeing Asuka Jr. & his father getting hurt by this butcher, battling him inside & outside of the museum, nearly turning into a killer herself, hiding from the murderer until he took off before she did so herself…

It felt to Meimi like she was living in an alternate reality.

She had a million questions she needed answered: who _is _this guy? Where did he _come_ from? What _was _his beef being at the museum? Why did he _kill _all those officers? When will it all end, & how can he be _stopped?_

All these questions & more were rammed in her head, & Meimi wasn't sure if she had an answer for _any _of them.

For the remainder of the trip to school, Meimi was silent.

The school itself was anything but: when Meimi arrived, just about every student & even the staff were chatting constantly, saying things like 'it's horrible', 'I can't _believe _this happened in our town', & so forth.

One female staff member mentioned 'those poor officers' as Meimi passed her, confirming that everybody's read the morning's paper and/or watched the morning news on television.

Meimi wasn't _too _surprised by this: the cat _was_ going to come out of the bag sooner or later.

It didn't surprise her in the slightest.

What _did _surprise her was that Meimi heard crying even before she reached her homeroom class.

And the crying sounded familiar to her.

_That sounds like…_, Meimi thought, racing into her classroom.

What she saw is a cacophony of activity: the students were mostly gathered around a single student as several of the girls were comforting her while she cried semi-softly.

Meimi was shocked to see the girl who was crying.

It was Rina.

Five of her friends – Ryoko, Kyoko, Chiba, Emi & Sawatari – saw Meimi & called her name once she came into view.

"What's happened with Rina?", Meimi asked. "Why is she crying?"

"Something terrible happened last night, Meimi", said the teacher from behind her as Seira came from the front, the former dressed in her white sister garb with a solemn look on their faces.

"Sister? Seira?"

"Meimi…Asuka Jr. was brutally hurt the other night", the teacher said as Meimi did her best to act shocked due to knowing already. "On his latest assignment to bring in Saint Tail, some _giant _of a man crashed into the museum & _slaughtered _his fellow officers in cold blood. During the melee, both he _and _his father were badly hurt & rushed to the hospital."

"Are they okay?"

"From what we've been told, they're both…stable. I'm afraid that is all we can expect of them for right now."

"Poor Rina's been taking it the worst since word got out", Seira added in as solemnly a tone as her facial features. "Not that I can _blame _her."

_Neither can I, Seira_, Meimi thought in the same manner.

Even though she did so quite in abundance last night, Meimi's sorrow/guilt rose back up like a vengeance, & her tears started forming in her eyes again.

"Meimi?", Seira & the teacher said.

"It's my fault, Sister…all _my _fault", Meimi sobbed before she took off, crying as she did.

"Meimi, wait!", Seira called to as she chased after her.

The teacher simply watched them go, unsure what to do or say.

_St. Paulia Chapel, minutes later:_

Seira caught up to Meimi almost right away after she took off & guided her over to the chapel & soothed her as best she could. It did take some coaxing, but Seira was able to simmer Meimi down with soothing words: they weren't much different from what her own parents told her the other day when Meimi & Asuka Jr. had that fierce argument which got each of them cleaning erasers after school.

For extra comfort, Seira told Meimi that she is a good person, helping others get their treasures back as Saint Tail or just being plain old Meimi Haneoka, giving everyone comfort & the best advice she could give to anyone who needs it most.

Hearing Seira's words gave Meimi _some _relief from her sorrow & guilt.

But it still didn't stray from the current situation of last night's encounter.

Although Seira read the papers & viewed the news report on television, Meimi gave her friend the _other _info the news _didn't _cover, let alone share with the public.

These new developments from Meimi deeply disturbed the young nun-in-training.

"That's _horrible_, Meimi", Seira said. "I had no _idea _that things on this caper would go _this _bad: police getting all but butchered like cattle, the killer going after & almost doing the same to you, Asuka Jr & his father…it's very similar to what happened in the forest on the outskirts of this city only a few nights ago."

Meimi was surprised to hear about this, & she really perked up.

"Wait a minute, Seira…you mean to say this guy struck in our city once before?", she asked.

Seira nodded.

"I just found out about it this morning: an illegal shipment of guns was taking place in the forest on the outskirts of town, held up in an old shack where Masada Fujima was conducting his business there."

"Masada Fujima? One of Seika City's most notorious gangsters?", Meimi asked.

"The very one. He was about to sell his gun supply to a fellow crime organization when suddenly they were hit & slaughtered in under a minute within the shack. Two young girls he & his men kidnapped – Naoko & Fuji – witnessed everything that took place inside. When they were found by a pair of hunters last night, the girls were covered in blood & in a state of total shock/paralysis. As the police arrived, they were able to snap them out of their trance, & they gave a detailed description of what they'd seen: a huge guy with armor & weapons they've never seen before killed each & every one of the gangsters with ease."

"And the two girls?"

"They were never touched…not once. It was like they didn't even _matter _to the killer."

"Did the two girls mention anything about this 'huge guy' disappearing & reappearing at will?"

"Yes: when the killer turned & saw Masada himself, he became invisible & gave chase. He didn't get far: he was brought down within moments of his plight. And that's not even the _worst _of it, Meimi."

"What do you mean, Seira?"

"When the police arrived at the scene, they found each of the bodies – Masada's men _and _his buyers – hung from the trees & shack ceiling like giant slabs of beef in a freezer…skinned like rabbits!"

This was totally unexpected to Meimi, as the look of horror & shock was sprayed on her face.

"And the most _disturbing _part about all this? _One _of the bodies – clearly identified as Masada – had his _head_ & _spinal column _removed!"

Now Meimi _was _as disturbed as ever: not only was she dealing with a psychopath that kills mercilessly, but also takes skulls for a prize.

_This is _way _beyond bizarre…and gross!_, Meimi thought.

"Meimi…are you sure you've never _seen _this guy before?", Seira asked. "He _did _seem quite intent on getting _rid _of you last night, the way he relentlessly pursued you & all."

"Positive, Seira", Meimi answered. "Until last night, I've _never _met this guy previously. I don't _know_ that many people who wears armor like he was a medieval gladiator, let alone has weapons like _he _possesses: after all, who has a pair of blades from their wrist gauntlets measuring the length of one's arm, a disc with curved blades that can be thrown like a Frisbee, or even a cannon mounted onto their shoulders that fires not bullets _or_ rockets, but balls of blue-white _energy?_ _That's_ something from out of a science-fiction movie, not the real world!"

"And yet, he still wants to _kill _you, Meimi. There _has _to be some kind of _motive _behind it."

"What kind _is _there, Seira? I hardly _know _him. What could I have _possibly _done to him to make him come after me like a hunter stalking his prey?"

"Try to think about _all _the events from last night in every detail that leads up to when you & Asuka Jr. got away from your pursuer. I'm sure _something's _bound to turn up as you do."

"Worth a shot, I guess", Meimi concluded as she shut her eyes to recollect her thoughts on the previous night.

It was only a few seconds when the chapel door opened as the teacher stepped inside, causing Meimi to open her eyes as she & Seira turned in her direction.

"Sister", they said in unison.

"Apologies for intruding, ladies", she replied kindly. "I merely came to see how Meimi was holding up."

"How'd you know I'd be in _here?_"

The teacher chuckled slightly before answering.

"Where _else _would you be at, child? I know how close you & Seira are on & off school grounds, & this place is like a second home to her. Isn't that correct…Sister?"

"Yes ma'am", she replied with a smile.

"Now Meimi, about before", the teacher says. "_Why _do you think that what happened to Asuka Jr. is _your_ fault?"

Seira was worried for Meimi not because she'd spill out that she's Saint Tail, but because she might allow that guilt to eat her inside.

But what came from her friend's mouth was something she didn't expect.

"It's like this, Sister", Meimi began. "After our fight the other day, where you made us stay after school, I got so _mad _at him that I told my parents I wished him great bodily harm. But after hearing that he actually _did _get hurt, I felt so _terrible_ about what I said, I feel that it _is _my fault. _I'm _the one who got him hurt, Sister."

Meimi was about to start crying again, but the teacher wrapped her arm around & brought Meimi close.

She shook her head with a smile.

"You did nothing of the kind, Meimi Haneoka", she says in a motherly tone. "Do you know that something very similar happened to _me _once?"

Meimi & even Seira were amazed by this fact.

"No, Sister…we had no idea", Meimi said. "What happened?"

"It was during my first year of school, after kindergarten", she explains. "I got into fights with a boy named Koji almost every day whether we were at school or out on the streets somewhere. It got so bad they had to call in our parents to get things settled. It didn't help: while our parents got along well, Koji & I still did not, & in our last encounter, he swore he'd get even with me if it's the last thing he did. Do you know what I told him in return?"

Meimi shook her head.

"I told him to 'drop dead', just before we left the principal's office", she says. "Unfortunately, I got my wish not long after that."

"What happened, Sister? Did he die from some sort of illness?", Seira asked.

"Not exactly: that very weekend, Koji was struck on the streets by a drunk driver as he was coming home from the arcade in the evening. He was killed instantly, at the young age of eight. When I learned of it that following Monday morning, I was so filled with guilt that I ran off, crying my heart out for more than an hour. I couldn't go to school for almost three weeks. With coaxing from both Koji's parents & mine, they helped in my going back to school, along with explaining that Koji's sudden death was nowhere _near _my fault."

"Is _that _why you're now a nun, Sister?", Meimi asked.

"It's not the _only _reason, but it is my _primary _reason. And as your teacher, Meimi, I'd like for you to take a few days off from school: you're _quite _upset from this whole ordeal, which I understand, & you need some time to gather yourself. I'll write a note for you to give to your parents, plus I'll be doing the same for Rina as well: _she's _as crushed by what's happened as you are."

"But Sister, summer vacation starts only next week. Shouldn't I at least finish the school year first?"

"Your well-being is more important, Meimi", Seira said. "Maybe it _would _be best if you took some time off, even _if _summer vacation's right around the corner. The police will keep us posted on Asuka Jr.'s condition, I'm sure."

"Indeed they shall, Seira", the teacher said. "And please remember, Meimi: what happened to Asuka Jr. is in no way, shape or form your fault. It's Saint Tail's."

Her statement caught Seira _and _Meimi off-guard.

"Saint Tail's?", Meimi says.

"How is _that _possible, Sister?", Seira asked.

"That's what the _police _believe, ladies", the teacher explains. "They're convinced by Akira Momokochi that Saint Tail & the killer who's butchered their comrades were working together to steal that newly-discovered dinosaur skull, not to mention caused the hospitalization of Asuka Jr. & his father. Every police officer is now ordered to _shoot _Saint Tail _and _her accomplice on sight. And that's not all: with _two _dangerous people roaming at large, police have placed a curfew in the evening: nobody is allowed to be outdoors after dark until such time as they're both caught."

It was like a slap in the face to both ladies: not only is there a maniacal killer after Saint Tail, but now the police were given the authorization to shoot her on sight, making the situation more dire than ever before.

The rule was clear: either Meimi does something to prove she _isn't _in league with this butcher, or otherwise she'll face certain death one way or another.

Underneath her stunned exterior, Meimi was also angry.

_That creep Akira!_, Meimi thought. _He _would _put a price on my head after I stole the skull that once belonged to Emiko! Oh, will _I _teach _him _a thing or two…!_

Despite her rage within, Meimi played it cool & stood up.

"Meimi?", Seira & the teacher said.

"I'll take that note now, Sister", Meimi said as the teacher nodded.

"Let's head over to the Teacher's Lounge after we collect Rina", she says as she rose & headed for the door with Meimi. They stopped when Seira called for the latter.

"Remember what Sister said…Asuka Jr.'s misfortune is _not _your fault", Seira announced.

"I'll…keep it in mind, Seira. Thanks", Meimi said before she & the teacher exited the chapel.

_God be with you, Meimi_, Seira thought. _On _this _endeavor, you'll _need _him more than ever._

The young nun-in-training said a mental prayer.

_Scar's hideout:_

Having made it back to his temporary home, Scar began fixing himself up first by injecting himself with a serum which heals his wounds all over his body with ease. But there was a drawback in doing so: because of the intensity of having one's metabolism working overtime in mere moments, the serum causes intense pain to any of Scar's people who uses it. Once injected into his bloodstream, Scar let out a boisterous howl as his wounds were getting stitched up in a simultaneous/rapid manner, his body feels like it's on fire.

But once the ordeal was done, Scar felt rejuvenated & refreshed, his strength at full capacity.

With his health all up, it was time to do the same with his gear, beginning with his left forearm cuff which works his cloak along with his other weapons/devices before going on to his defunct shoulder cannon. These took a lot longer for repair work, having spent the rest of the night & into the morning hours to get them in perfect working order.

Eventually, he completes all repairs & begins making plans for this evening's hunt to take down his prized quarry & get what's rightfully his.

Tonight will definitely be the night!

_The Haneoka residence, 9:00 p.m.:_

Once Rina & Meimi were given notes from the teacher to give their parents indicating their situation, both girls went on their way home as they discussed events leading up to the curfew that will begin tonight. Rina had all but mixed feelings about it, stating that while it's necessary to a point, she highly doubted that Saint Tail & the killer who butchered all those police officers were in cahoots with one another.

It caught Meimi off-guard, & she asked why.

Rina's response was that although Saint Tail liked to play jokes & magic tricks on people, she's never _once_ taken a life in all her career since she made herself known in Seika City.

She also added why would she start now.

Meimi couldn't believe it: Rina never had any love for the mystery thief, & she even went out of her way to try & help Asuka Jr. to capture her (which mainly resulted in disastrous yet comical failure).

But she _never _envisioned Saint Tail to be a murderer, let alone condone someone who is.

Meimi was astonished by Rina's words, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was correct: her alter ego _doesn't _believe in the taking of a life in any way, shape or form, & she would _never _stomach anyone who would.

A thief she is. A cold-blooded killer she isn't.

Before parting ways, Rina thanked Meimi for walking with & keeping her company. She also meant to apologize to her for once believing that _she _was Saint Tail since that night when she discovered two tickets fall out of the mystery thief's pockets, thinking they were Meimi's.

Little Miss Haneoka put on her best 'innocent face' look & told Rina that it was okay, & that they're only human.

Both ladies made it home safely.

When Eimi saw that her little darling was home from school early, she asked why before Meimi handed her the note her teacher wrote. As Eimi did, she was just as shocked as anyone else who heard the unfortunate news & asked if Meimi wished to consult with her mother more about it.

Meimi agreed, but inside her room.

Mother & daughter had a good hour-long conversation that helped to lift Meimi's spirits to a certain point where she doesn't blame herself for Asuka Jr.'s misfortune.

At least, not _completely_.

Genichiro was told of Meimi's little emotional breakdown when he returned home from work, making him more than a little worried for his daughter. Eimi told him that she had a good friendly talk with Meimi, & that her burden was mostly lifted.

But she still needed a few days off from school because of the incident to help her regain her self-esteem.

Genichiro had no objections, & even said it was a good idea.

Whatever is best for their daughter, Genichiro & Eimi Haneoka will commence with.

Meimi spent her daylight hours catching up on some books she's been meaning to read, not having as much time for them due to school & her nights prowling as Saint Tail. Up until dinnertime, she never realized how many books she actually had to catch up on – which was quite a handful.

And summer vacation hasn't even begun yet!

Like always, Ruby was on her shoulder, keeping her company – something Meimi always welcomes.

In all the time she read, however, Meimi never lost track of her true ordeal: after dinner, she went to her room & lay down on her bed, getting a few hours' sleep until her parents turned in at 9 in the evening, but not before checking in with their daughter.

They found her fast asleep before they closed the door & went to their room.

Or so they thought: once Meimi heard _their _door close, she got out of bed & went over to her desk, switching on her lamplight as Ruby joined her. The little hedgehog saw the silver Y-shaped dart Meimi picked up & brought home with her the other night after her enemy used it to pop her big yellow balloon which cushioned her fall. She took it with her for two reasons: one, to try & find out if it can be traced back to the killer's identity & hopefully his hideout, & two, she was _very _curious about it, having never seen anything like it before.

On top of that, the object had nearly no weight to it.

Meimi saw Ruby playing with it, & she gasped.

"No, Ruby, don't", she says, quickly yet carefully took it from her. "This thing is _very _sharp, & I'd _hate _to see you get _hurt _by it."

The little hedgehog shuddered in a way that made Meimi smile & chuckle softly.

"Don't worry, little girl – _I'll _keep you safe from it", she assured her, making Ruby relax.

Her little sigh of relief made Meimi smile again.

But then she turned serious as she examined the object through the microscope she had on her desk.

What she found under the lens was anything but typical or ordinary.

_This metal…it's not like any kind _I've _ever seen before!_, Meimi thought. _But what I _can _see is that it's lightweight yet really _strong_, & those points on each end are super-sharp! By comparison, it makes a _razor _seem rather dull!_

Meimi took the Y-shaped object away from her microscope & held it to her face, twirling it slightly.

_Whoever _made _this thing or wherever that killer _got_ it from, he definitely didn't get it from a hardware store or sporting goods place_, Meimi thought. _Maybe it came from another country…America or Russia, perhaps?_

It was a puzzle that couldn't be solved. Not too easily, anyway.

But Meimi didn't ponder about it too long: she had something _else _she needed to inspect, & she takes it out of her drawer along with a magnifying glass with a lens the size of a baseball.

_This skull…it's been the cause of all my troubles ever since I stole it from Akira to give back to his divorced wife Emiko_, Meimi thought. _And then the _killer _shows up right after I took it. Let's see if we can find out _what's _most special about _this _ugly critter._

Beginning at the nasal horn, Meimi closely inspects & searches the dinosaur skull at every curve, point, corner & everywhere else, never missing a single place/spot. She even lifts it up & checks the lower jaw & bottom, including looking inside the maw like she was its dentist.

Ruby stood & stared as she worked, her curiosity peaking.

Unfortunately, even after a full fifteen or so minutes of a thorough inspection, Meimi can find absolutely _nothing _unusual of her new stolen prize.

_I don't _believe _this!_, she thought, unhappy with the results. _I can't find any secret compartments on this thing, no hidden treasures or notes, no _anything_! As far as I can tell, it's just as it seems – an ordinary skull of bone! So then, if my adversary with all the fancy armor & weapons _is _after this skull for some reason, _why _is he willing to _kill _for it?_

Meimi was just as stumped as ever: the skull she stole the other night was nothing all that special in any way, as she surmised after a hard inspection. All she _does _know is that the hulking humanoid that pursued & nearly killed her wants it really bad.

But _why?_

What could it mean to her nemesis that he's willing to commit murder in order to obtain what Meimi now has?

Meimi may not have all the answers, but she _did _know she wasn't going to find any staying in her room.

_Curfew or not, I _have _to get out there tonight!_, she thought, rising from her seat as Ruby squealed in worry.

Meimi picked up her little friend & brought her close.

"No, Ruby…you definitely _can't _come with me on this night", she said softly. "This guy, whoever he is – he will not _hesitate _to kill, & I can't even _begin _to think of what he might do to _you_."

Ruby squealed further & placed her hands together in prayer.

Meimi understood the gesture & smiled.

"Of _course _I'll be careful tonight. You have my word", she said, placing Ruby down on her desk before turning off the lamplight, collecting the dinosaur skull before placing it inside her magician's hat & heading towards the window & opening it. Using the rope like she always does when she ventures out in the evening for a Saint Tail task, Meimi quickly but quietly slid down to keep her presence confidential as best she could.

Making her way over to the street, she scanned the area for any police that were undoubtedly on patrol tonight in reference to the curfew.

To her relief, her immediate area was blessedly empty.

_I guess the police really _can't _be everywhere_, Meimi thought. _But just to be on the safe side, it's best to go give myself some extra time on _this _night._

Using every ounce of skills she possessed, Meimi made her way back to the school.

_St. Paulia Chapel, 10:00 p.m.:_

Even after school hours ended, Seira Mimori could not leave the chapel on this night, remaining in her full white sister garb & continuing with her duties. As expected, there was no one who came in the chapel even before the curfew began, as everyone merely wanted to be indoors to avoid becoming prey for the killer roaming the streets of Seika City _or _be seen by Saint Tail, with more than a few believing that she'd gone rogue.

Seira wished she could convince the populace or even the police that Saint Tail _isn't _in league with the killer, or that she's one herself. But to do so would most likely compromise Meimi's true identity – something she would _never _do to her best friend.

Despite having the power of God at her side, Seira felt helpless.

The sound of the front door opening made Seira go on alert, believing it was a policeman on duty.

It wasn't: it was none other than Meimi Haneoka, & it actually _surprised _Seira to find her here in the chapel.

As Meimi closed the door, Seira walked up to her with a stunned look on her face.

"Meimi! What are you _doing _here?", she asked, keeping her voice down. "Have you already forgotten there's a curfew in effect, not to mention a murdering psychopath that has it in for you?"

"As if I _could_ forget, Seira", Meimi said, getting deeper within the chapel. "But you ought to have _known _that I wasn't going to just sit around & do nothing while this killer is on the loose."

"But Meimi…this guy is no _ordinary _murderer you're dealing with! If he can take down two dozen officers or even _gangsters_ with ease, what chance would _you _have against him? Truth be told, I don't think you've any _business _in being out tonight, curfew or not!"

"I can't let it stop me from doing what's _right_, Seira!"

Seira thought about it for a moment, believing she knew the answer.

"You _still _feel that what happened to Asuka Jr. is your fault…don't you?", she asked.

"So what if it is?", Meimi replied, not bothering to hide it. "Not only did this creep butcher 24 of his officers the other night, he put Asuka Jr. _and _his father in the hospital! And since this murdering monster _does _have it in for me as we _both _believe he does, do you think he's going to stop killing people until he finds me again? Every death he causes from now until we cross paths again will be on _my _conscience. I couldn't _begin _to burden that – would you?"

Seira looked at her friend with sympathetic eyes: for the very first time in her life, Meimi stared death in the face & barely survived. Now she tends to go back out which, at any given time, could very well be the last night she ever goes out & prowls or even sees. A part of Seira wants to tell Meimi not to do it & risk everything on this night, but the other part knew she has a good point: although she _is _operating on the wrong side of the law, being a thief & all, Meimi became Saint Tail to help those who couldn't do so for themselves.

This night was clearly no different, only this time she's struggling to prevent a madman from committing a high body count.

Seira more than sees the cause for it.

"No, Meimi…_I _wouldn't be able to carry that burden either", she says. "All I ask is that you be _extra _cautious on this night & _every _night until this killer is caught."

"That I can & will promise, Seira", Meimi said, giving her friend comfort. "And I may have a _lead _on this whole thing as to this guy's whereabouts."

"How so?"

"The skull I swiped at the museum the other night? Right after I took it & Akira shouted that I did, _that's _when the killer first showed up. I'm guessing _he's _after the thing himself, which might explain as to _why _he has it in for me."

"So _that's _why you didn't return the skull to Emiko yet. But why _would _he be after it himself? Was he hired by a third party of some kind to claim it for their own private collection, do you think?"

"I can't say for certain, because I really don't _know _for certain. But I _do _know just where to start my search: in her story, Emiko mentioned that she'd found the skull down at the beach at the southern border of the city, from within the area of those large jagged rocks. Since I have nothing else to go on right now, _that's _where I should begin."

Having nothing else to say to convince her otherwise, Seira nodded before the two perform the ritual that all but changes Meimi Haneoka into Saint Tail, sending their thoughts & prayers to each other before the mystery thief takes off into the night, disappearing as quickly as she arrived. There were times when Seira wished she could do more than just pray for Meimi's success, i.e. be out there like she is & lend her a hand.

But that's the thing: Meimi is the athletic one, not Seira.

She's trained to be a nun, not perform physical acts of heroism.

That's _Meimi's _department, not Seira's.

The best she can do to help Meimi is to keep doing what she does best, especially since this caper began.

Pray for her.

_The beach area, south of the city, 11:00 p.m.:_

Because of the curfew, Saint Tail had to allow herself some extra time reaching her destination like she did getting from her house to the chapel: to avoid being detected too easily, Saint Tail soared higher on her giant helium balloons for this trip than she usually does, going well over 100 meters high in the air. From her airborne position, Saint Tail can see the area almost like she was a living satellite in space, scanning the city below in search for a particular spot.

She'd been flying for close to an hour before she reaches her destination, which was straight below her.

Using her magician's hat, Saint tail started making her balloons shrink back into it, partly acting like a vacuum cleaner. The more of the helium her hat sucked in, the smaller her balloons got as she descended to earth directly over the sandy beaches. She made sure to be as far away from the docks as she could, in case there were any police this far out of the city.

So far so good: Saint Tail hasn't seen any police in the immediate vicinity, & she _also _hasn't seen any sign of the killer.

The mystery thief couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

Her feet finally back on solid sandy ground, Saint Tail's balloons enter her magician hat before making it vanish with a swift hand movement, replacing it with her Illusion Stick: she wants to be poised & ready for when her enemy comes out to play.

It's probably not much against his immense strength, but with his ability to turn invisible at will, Saint Tail knew it was better than going in unarmed.

_Okay, I'm here…now to get straight to the heart of the matter_, she thought.

Getting to the sandy beach was easier than expected.

Now Saint Tail has to decide on where to begin: finding the exact spot where Emiko found the dinosaur skull in this area was like finding a needle in a haystack. But she was adamant on finding the burial site: if she could locate that, maybe she could find another clue to this whole mystery before being discovered by the police or even the killer.

If she could locate anything that can help her bring this whole thing to an end, Saint Tail will search the area all night & even into the morning light if she has to. Even if it meant risking exposure _and_ capture.

Remembering that Emiko found the skull within the giant jagged rocks along the shore, Saint Tail took off for it immediately. As she got closer, she spotted something half-buried in the sand & she kneeled down to pull it out with her hand. It was beige & round – a hat, one a person would wear while going on a safari.

Or even in the desert or an archaeological dig.

_This must be Emiko's_, Saint Tail thought, getting another piece of the puzzle. _Did she lose this somehow & simply forgot to pick it up after finding the skull?_

She couldn't tell, but she knew she was definitely in the right place.

It was time to begin the search.

Like a bloodhound, Saint Tail scoured the area of large rocks, some of which were twice or three times taller than she & even the killer himself was. Unbelievably, these giant rocks were mostly meshed together almost into one big stone, & some of these even had large openings with deep tunnels to be used as caves. These rocks stretch out for over 100 feet long along the shores, & were between 20-30 feet wide.

At first, Saint Tail thought it would be a most unlikely place for any kind of bones/fossils to be found at, let alone a full-sized dinosaur skull. But then she remembered reading about English fossil collector Mary Anning, who was the first to find a complete fossil skeleton of an Ichthyosaur – a seagoing reptile from the Mesozoic Era – in Lyme Regis in the year of 1811.

But while it wasn't impossible for fossils to be found embedded in rocks, it still didn't match Emiko's story.

She recalled Emiko telling Seira that she found the skull in the _sand_, not within the rocks.

Saint Tail _also _recalled that Emiko's current funding wouldn't cover a dig in rocks, let alone in the earth itself.

Not a full-scale expedition, at least.

_Another _factor was that she recalled Emiko saying that she _marked _the area where she found the skull by erecting a small barrier, so that it could be easier for her & her staff when the time came to digging up the rest of the skeleton.

Saint Tail found nothing of the kind even after a thorough search of the immediate area.

Something _very_ fishy was going on around here, & Saint Tail was going to get to the bottom of it.

Pausing in her search to wrack her brains a bit, Saint Tail gave the matter some thought: the beach here south of Seika City is exactly where Emiko found the dinosaur skull, partially embedded in the sand. Not only that, the caves in this area were more than large enough to house a group of people, even those that were abnormally large in size…

Her last thought made Saint Tail pause.

_Abnormally large…_, she thought. _Of course: these caves _are _big enough for someone of abnormal growth to go hide within, up to & _including _the killer! It could only mean that…one of these caves is his lair, his hideout!_

A disturbing feeling entered Saint Tail's mind & body: if what she deduced is true, then how could Emiko have discovered the skull without the killer even knowing about it? Surely the noise of her digging in the dirt would've been more than enough for the killer to _hear _her even with the waves splashing onto shore, especially since these rocks were not so near the waves splashing at the shore. There would've been no way for her to dig it out before being discovered & killed.

But if a fossil were to be found within a _cave_, all by its lonesome & _not _stuck in the rock, it could be both taken & removed with hardly a sound.

It could very well mean that Emiko _lied _about where she found it.

_But if that really _is _the case, why _would _Emiko lie to Seira about where she found the skull?_, Saint Tail thought. _Something about all this just doesn't add up, & now I'm getting swamped with even more questions than answers…_

A prickly feeling from the back of her neck made Saint Tail be on alert.

Like a fugitive on the run looking over his/her shoulder, Saint Tail did a quick 180 degree turn to see if she was being followed and/or spied upon. Something told her it could be the killer on the prowl in this very area, ready to jab his blades into her quite literally out of nowhere. As a hawk would do with a mouse, Saint Tail kept a sharp lookout at her surroundings to see even the slightest bit of movement or even distortion in the air, remembering it the other night back at the museum.

But she saw nothing: nothing except the beach, the water, the large jagged rocks, the outline/lights of Seika City, everything one would normally see at a sandy resort.

_I must be getting more than a little paranoid_, Saint Tail thought. _I've been letting this caper _get _to me…more so than usual. There's nothing out there to be afraid of._

She relaxed & continued putting the pieces of this particular puzzle together before stopping cold again.

An equally freezing chill went up her spine when a new thought entered her mind.

_Wait a minute!_, she thought. _This killer: just because one can't _see _him, doesn't mean he's…_

Acting solely on intuition & instinct, Saint Tail dove to the left & into the sand. It proved to save her life: a second later, she heard something hit the rock at the very spot she was at only moments ago. When she looked to see what it was, all she saw was a newly-formed hole in the rock.

At first.

Three seconds later, she saw something else: a cackle of electricity started erupting in a horizontal manner, while revealing what looked to be a rod of some kind, getting visible & longer as the object showed itself, extending just like Pinocchio's nose whenever Disney's living marionette tells a lie.

_Not around!_, Saint Tail finished her thought, seeing that the object is a spear.

The mystery thief got to her feet, Illusion Stick in hand & ready for the inevitable fight.

"All right, creep, you _found _me!", she shouted. "Come out & show yourself so we can _end _this thing!"

Saint Tail stayed high on alert, scanning her immediate surroundings for anything her enemy might dish out at her. Keeping her eyes & ears open for the slightest movement/sounds, Saint Tail was becoming wise to her foe's tactics & wanted to stay one step ahead of him. A tiny flash from a distance caught her eyes which disappeared as suddenly as it appeared, but it was enough: Saint Tail hears the faint sound of whirring through the air that got louder each second that passes.

It was one Saint Tail recognized: that of the disc with a half-dozen curved blades her enemy threw at her just last night as she was making her escape from the museum.

And here it comes!

Remaining still until the right moment, Saint Tail ducked at the exact time when the disc was only inches away from her face. The deadly projectile soared past her head so close, it felt like Saint Tail got a haircut without knowing it. Any loose hairs on her head were immediately lifted up by the sudden swoosh of air when it literally passed overhead.

Once the disc passed by, it circled back & ended up in Scar's left hand, who now materialized out of thin air as he stood only a few feet away from his quarry.

To her surprise, his forearm blades weren't extended. But that was only because it enabled him to grab his spear & yank it out of the rock it was embedded in, pulling it out with ease as if it was a mound of dirt instead of solid stone.

Getting up from her crouch, Saint Tail stared at her masked foe with a vehemence she never felt for anyone else before; not even Asuka Jr. made her feel _this_ much anger, & she was more than ready to express it at this butcher who killed two dozen police officers & hospitalized her classmate along with his father.

Even Masada Fujima & his gangsters didn't deserve the horrible fate _he _sentenced them all to, criminals or not.

Pointing her Illusion Stick, Saint Tail attempts to try & blind Scar like she did twice at the museum last night.

But Scar wasn't falling for it: in a move that completely surprised Saint Tail, Scar ran right for & swiped his spear at the mystery thief with amazing speed. While Saint Tail wasn't touched at all by the weapon's point, the maneuver _did _knock the Illusion Stick out of her hands that sent it twirling like a helicopter blade at a distance that was way out of its owner's reach.

Its gesture was to tell the mystery thief a saying people often recite.

'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me'.

Fool me three times, & all bets are off.

That final part in the message is what Scar intends to make perfectly clear to Saint Tail.

"…_end _this thing…!", Scar said in a flawless imitation of Saint Tail's voice.

Saint Tail was stupefied to hear her own voice coming from Scar, but it didn't let that distract her: spreading his arms wide with weapons in hand, Scar bellowed a growl that indicated he was all-too ready to finish their quarrel for good. It gave Saint Tail her chance: secretly obtaining playing cards in her hands, she threw them all with a flick of her wrists, sending them soaring at & into Scar's own wrists with enough strength that stung them. The impact forced the alien hunter to drop his bladed disc & spear from his hands, keeping him distracted long enough for Saint Tail to rush at & snatch the spear as it fell while sliding on the sand past him.

Quickly getting back on her feet, Saint Tail swung the spear at Scar's side which actually caused him to stumble forward before Saint Tail quickly snatched his killer Frisbee disc in her free hand.

Putting distance between herself & Scar, Saint Tail stood in a defensive position, having the alien hunter's disc in her right hand & spear in her left.

"Okay fella!", she says. "_Now _let's see how good you _really _are when your weapons _can't _reach me over a long distance!"

Unfettered by the loss of his spear & disc, Scar pressed a button on his left forearm gauntlet which activated his shoulder cannon – fully repaired & ready to fire.

Saint Tail stared at the thing with a look of shock & embarrassment.

_Oh, yeah! I completely _forgot _about that thing!_, she thought sheepishly.

The inside of Scar's cannon lit up before firing a blast of blue-white energy directly at Saint Tail, who barely had time to dodge the blast as a plume of sand, dirt & rocks erupted from where the projectile struck. Scar now unleashes a deadly barrage of energy shots, causing eruptions of earth & a small dust cloud to rise. A few even came close to really hitting Saint Tail herself, & despite her remarkable acrobatic skills, she won't last long against a vicious volley of that magnitude.

_My god! Doesn't that weapon of his _ever _run out of ammunition?!_, Saint Tail thought, dodging another blast.

More likely than not it won't, so Saint Tail has to _force _its end lest she get blown to pieces and/or roasted alive by the intense heat of each shot.

With the razor-bladed disc in her right hand, she aimed & threw the six-bladed weapon directly at Scar using her most accurate aiming on such short notice. It heads directly for Scar, but not anywhere on his person: it was aimed & thrown at the little metal arm which held the shoulder cannon, slicing through it with ease as the weapon itself fell to the ground, leaving the metal arm just a stub on his rear harness.

The six-bladed disc then embeds itself into the rock Scar stood in front of.

All at once, the flow of lethal energy shots ceases, giving Saint Tail time to catch her breath.

Scar was surprised by the fact that his enemy lobbed off his shoulder cannon with his own disc, & admired her precise aiming. But it still didn't deter him in the slightest: picking up his fallen weapon, the alien hunter made minor adjustments on the cannon, rearranging it so that it can be aimed like a gun in his hand.

Pointing it at his quarry, a series of beeps rise in pitch as the inside lit up.

_Oh, _come _on!_, Saint Tail thought furiously, hoping she'd seen the last of that particular weapon.

She processed this a second before this cannon-turned-handgun fired its first shot at his prey.

Only her mother's acrobatics flowing through her saved Saint Tail from getting blasted into pieces. Another shot was close to blowing off one of her legs, while another almost took off her entire head.

As she dodged each shot, Saint Tail discovered that the modified gun of Scar's isn't firing as constantly as it did when mounted upon his harness.

_That thing he now fires can only fire one shot at a time!_, she thought. _It needs time to charge up before each one, & _that _gives me an idea on how to dismantle it once & for all!_

Raising the spear to her chest, Saint Tail started running towards Scar, who was charging his gun for another shot as his enemy gets closer. When it gets halfway through in its charge, Saint Tail made her move: leaping up, she aimed & launched the spear at the gun's open muzzle & struck it dead-on, just as the weapon was about to discharge with its next shot.

Like a malfunctioning electrical appliance or even a firecracker, the gun exploded while in Scar's hand, stinging it immensely as the alien hunter let out a roar of pain & surprise. It also damaged his left forearm cuff, making his cloak get turned on & off as it malfunctioned from the blast.

Pressing a few buttons, Scar made it stop completely.

He can no longer use his cloak, but he had no intention of disappearing from his quarry: when he kills her, Scar wants Saint Tail to _see _her death coming from a mile away.

Extending his double blades from his right forearm cuff, the alien hunter resumes his assault.

Raising his bladed arm, Scar swiped at Saint Tail with the ferociousness of any wounded animal, nearly cutting the mystery thief in two. Saint Tail avoids these fatal swings at her, but unless she has some sort of weapon she can use, her chances of lasting through the night will equal to zero before too long.

Her Illusion Stick is still too far off, & the disc she threw is stuck in stone.

That left her only one option.

_I need that spear…_if _there's anything _left _of it!_, Saint Tail thought, dodging another deadly swing.

She finds it almost immediately as she saw a glimpse of what remained of Scar's weapon; after ducking another swipe, Saint Tail did a flying double kick that struck Scar underneath his chin, causing him to stagger & be disoriented briefly.

It was more than Saint Tail needed: rushing for the spear, she finds it with just a quarter of it blown off when she used it to destroy Scar's cannon-gun, leaving one end still with its point.

Even with slight damage, it will still help increase Saint Tail's chances for survival.

A grunt of rage caught the mystery thief's attention, & she looked up to see Scar take a leap at her, his blades all but raised over his head & ready to drive them into his would-be trophy for the night.

Saint Tail had other plans.

_You think you _got _me, huh? Think again!_, she thought, staying her ground.

Much to Scar's surprise, his quarry doesn't budge from her spot but it doesn't worry him: when he gets within range, he jabs his blades forward to ram them into his foe's heart, causing instantaneous death.

Again, Saint Tail doesn't allow for such a thing: when Scar got in _her _range, she rammed the pointless end of the spear into his stomach as hard as she could. Even from an adversary as slim as Saint Tail, Scar really felt the impact of getting clobbered in the stomach with surprising strength from his foe. It actually caused him to double over as the wind was knocked out of him before crashing onto the ground, gasping for air behind his metal facemask.

Now that she _has _him down, Saint Tail was going to _keep _him down.

Raising the spear over her head, Saint Tail brought the pointed end down at Scar who was still fighting to get air into his lungs. Even so, he still saw what his enemy was going to do & counteracted by intercepting the weapon with his forearm blades. The contact made the metals ring like dinner bells, & each attempt Saint Tail made became more fierce: the fury she felt against Scar for what she did to Asuka Jr., his father & their fellow officers helped give her the strength to fight an opponent that clearly outweighed her in both size _and _muscle.

She was becoming more unhinged with each strike.

And _this _time, she won't care _what _her inner voice says.

Knowing he couldn't block her blows forever, Scar dealt with his situation in a different manner: with his left hand, he snatched the spear behind the point before bending his left leg & ramming his foot right into Saint Tail's own solar plexus. With even more force, the mystery thief gets flown backwards close to twenty feet just before she hits the ground on her back, gasping for air herself & feeling like she just went a single round with boxing heavyweight Mike Tyson.

Miraculously, Saint Tail held onto the spear this entire time.

While she struggled to get her lungs working again, Scar got himself up & went over to the rock where his six-bladed disc was still embedded. Yanking it out with ease, he headed over to his fallen prey, ready to finish the job.

Only the sound of Scar's cackling gave Saint Tail a warning of his approach.

Her eyes widening, she glimpsed Scar standing right over her with both his blades extended from his right forearm cuff & the six-bladed disc in his left hand.

All Saint Tail had was the spear she still held in her right hand.

She put it to good use: when Scar came down upon her, she used the spear's tip to block the six-bladed disc while bringing up both her legs & placing her feet on Scar's bicep, stopping Scar from driving his blades home as the tips of them were only a few inches from Saint Tail's face. She pushed back with all her legs' might to prevent death happening right in front of her, but to her it was like trying to stop a hydraulic press; despite her strenuous efforts, the twin blades of Scar's right forearm were getting closer.

_This guy…he is _incredibly _strong!_, Saint Tail thought as she grunted & groaned under the power of Scar's arm as the points were now _one _inch away.

Finally, Saint Tail can no longer keep the powerful arm back.

Scar thrusted his weapons down.

His points made contact, but not the way he wished: at the last possible second, Saint Tail swished her head over to the right, missing the blades by a fraction of an inch as both plunged inti the sand/dirt all the way. Missing his mark, Scar pulled his weapons out of the ground & raised them again to strike, but by now his foe was ready for him.

"Oh no you _don't_, buster!", Saint Tail said. "_You're _about to go for a little _ride_ – or should I say _flight!_"

On her last word, the mystery thief snapped her fingers on her left hand.

Just as Scar took a killing swing at Saint Tail, he was shot & propelled into the air, his swipe missing her nose by a fraction of an inch. Scar felt a massive pull on his back & looks up to see what it was: he is being airlifted by not one, not two, but _three _of his enemy's giant balloons, each of them tied to his rear harness. With the balloons being inflated over his own height, Scar was already twenty feet from the ground & climbing. Acting fast, he grabbed hold of the trio of lines the balloons were attached to & used his forearm blades to slice through them with ease.

Free of their alien passenger, the balloons continued to rise higher & higher as Scar went in the opposite direction, plummeting to earth now that he was free of his balloons escort & picking up speed. From her vantage point, Saint Tail watched as her alien adversary fell helplessly to earth, creating a plume of smoke, dirt & sand when he finally hit. The ground even shook & vibrated when he touched down, even from a distance. Not wanting to be taken by surprise, she waited a bit before going over to check if her enemy was truly out of commission, or just playing possum.

When she felt she waited long enough, Saint Tail went over to where Scar crashed, lying on his back & still as a statue. Reaching out to take his hand & checking to see if he had a pulse, Saint Tail lets out a sigh of relief, feeling one in his wrist.

"Unconscious but alive", she says. "That's quite a lucky break."

"Yes…for _us!_", said a voice from behind, startling her.

As soon as Saint Tail turned to see who it was, all she saw was the butt end of a firearm coming right at her.

It struck her in the face with great force, & Saint Tail's vision started swirling mottles of white before going black entirely, joining Scar into unconsciousness.

She doesn't even acknowledge being grabbed.

**CHAPTER VI**

Saint Tail didn't know for how long she'd been out after getting clobbered; it could've been minutes, it could've been hours, perhaps even days – she had no idea. What she _did _know was that it was still nighttime when she'd finally opened her eyes hastily, her head throbbing from the blow she received by a still-unknown assailant.

The memory of getting assaulted from behind sobered her up in a snap. She tried to get up & confront them head-on, but found out that her arms & legs wouldn't respond, for good reason: they were tied tightly by thin yet strong rope, making her unable to stand up. Even her fingers & hands were wrapped tightly, preventing her from performing any kind of magic tricks, & they felt numb from the blood circulation being restricted.

It even made sitting up on her rump difficult.

No doubt her captors knew to bind her this way.

"Well, how nice. You're awake", said a voice, this time coming from in front of her.

Before she knew it, Saint Tail was grabbed by her hands & pulled up into a sitting position. Making herself a bit more comfortable, she saw a man & woman who were each dressed in a full-bodied black suit. The man looked to be in his early 50s, with brown hair & eyes. The woman seemed to be around the same age, but sported a head of auburn hair & a pair of thin-rimmed glasses over her blue eyes.

A rifle was in her hands.

Saint Tail was in shock: while she didn't recognize the woman, the same couldn't be said the man.

"Akira Momokochi?!", she replied.

"In the flesh", he replied, placing his arm around the woman. "Say hello to my wife & partner-in-crime, Emiko."

Emiko grinned fiendishly as Saint Tail was stunned further.

"I don't get it", she said. "I've been told that the two of you were _divorced _recently!"

"That's what we wanted everyone to believe, Saint Tail – _you_, mostly in particular", Emiko explains. "Ever since Akira & I had come here to Seika City, we've kept hearing about a mysterious thief who steals treasures back to those who've been swindled in losing them. More interesting, each of those victims have gone over to the chapel at St. Paulia's School to tell a certain nun about their dilemma. Every time they have, whatever was unjustly stolen have always been returned – by _you_, dear girl!"

With a scowl of pure hatred, Saint Tail stared daggers at the couple, seeing that her true nature has been discovered and, quite possibly, her true identity of Meimi Haneoka. But when she saw her pursuer & would-be killer just behind her abductors tied in the same manner several yards away, she gets somewhat confused.

"Well, I can certainly understand as to why you'd want to _ruin_ & put me out of commission!", she says. "But I _still _don't get what your beef is with that guy who's tried to _kill _me these past two nights!"

Akira & Emiko gave Scar a glance, wrapped like Saint Tail is & having his back against the jagged rocks before turning back to Saint Tail.

"That's the actual _beauty _about him, Saint Tail – this guy _isn't _a 'guy' at all", Akira noted.

"What the _heck _do you mean?", Saint Tail snapped. "He's just some psychopath with fancy armor, weapons & a big steroids problem! It's a miracle he isn't _dead _yet from an injection overdose!"

The husband-&-wife criminal duo share a chuckle before Emiko spills the beans.

"You have _no idea _on what that is back there, do you?", she says. "Well, I'll tell you – our friend who's killed all those police officers in the museum & gangsters within the forest before that is a real, bonafide extraterrestrial."

A state of paralysis overwhelmed Saint Tail – she was _definitely _not expecting to hear something like _this_.

"You mean to say that he's really an…_alien? _Like in…from another _planet _in _outer space?_", she asked, still astonished.

"The very same", both Momokochis said.

Saint Tail was mostly but not completely surprised: his being from outer space certainly _would _explain as to how he was able to withstand even the most severe of attacks she & others delivered to him, most notably when she damaged him with her coils at the museum the other night, drawing blood that was a fluorescent lime-green instead of red like in most living things.

For the most part, Saint Tail thought the skin he wore was some sort of costume, & that the green liquid was some sort of extra padding within to give the guy a beefed-up look.

Never did she once thought it was his _real _flesh & blood!

His weapons _also _tell his story: never before in mankind's history has anyone seen such armament like the one her enemy possessed, with one of the most bizarre being the six-bladed Frisbee disc & the shoulder cannon that shoots out balls of blue-white energy instead of bullets and/or rockets. The invisibility method was _certainly _something that seemed too advanced to have been made by man, & that Y-shaped object Saint Tail took home & analyzed…it was no wonder as to why she'd never seen metal like it anywhere in the world.

Discovering her enemy that tried to kill her the last two nights was something she couldn't help but be fascinated & intrigued by, even if it meant that her career as a thief is probably now kaput.

"Okay, he's a wonder to _end _all wonders, I'll certainly give you two _that!_", Saint Tail admitted. "So what do you even _want _with this alien creep?"

"Simply put, sweetie, his technology", Emiko said. "Imagine having the ability to become invisible at will with just a mere push of a button, be in possession of weapons that can blow a cauterized hole through practically anything, or cut & slice your enemies down using blades that can cut even the hardest of substances, including diamonds, with ease. Do you have any idea just _how much _that creature's gadgets & weaponry would be worth to anyone, especially if it gets sold on the black market? _Millions_, or even _billions_, of dollars for even the smallest pieces!"

"You people always _knew _about this kind of thing all along, didn't you?"

"For close to ten years now", Akira puts in. "Ever since we learned that one of them attacked & killed most of a rescue team down in Guatemala, Central America, leaving only two survivors – the leader of this rescue team who faced the creature & barely lived through the ordeal, followed by a hostage they caught until becoming part of their squadron. For all that time, we listened to news reports of comets heading towards Earth, along with victims who have either had their heads & spinal columns removed and/or skinned alive & hung upside-down. And lo & behold, one of them _just _happens to arrive here in Seika City, of which we've now captured for our very own. Best part of that is? We owe it to _you_, Saint Tail!"

"How so? I'd never _willingly _help deceitful creeps like you & Emiko…"

Saint Tail paused in mid-sentence.

There was _one _thing that _did _enable & assist Akira & Emiko to get their hands on Scar & his gadgets, & it was all but staring her right in the face.

"The skull", she whispered before raising her voice. "_Now_ I get it! That skull you said was taken from you by your husband – it was _never _yours to _begin _with! Unless I've missed my guess, that skull Akira displayed in the museum _belongs _to our alien friend over there! _You_, Emiko, you've stole it from _him _first & claimed that Akira did so from you! You _never _discovered it in the ground _anywhere _in this area – you _took it _from his lair, which is probably one of those caves! In _all _this time, _that's _what this alien creature was after all along – he was merely attempting to get back what was stolen from _him _in the _first _place!"

"You're not so dumb after all, dearie", Emiko teased. "But in any case, you _did _hit the nail squarely on the head. Our 'alien friend' was the cat on the prowl – _you're _just the tiny little mouse who's taken the bait. And it worked: we'd gotten what we wanted, & received an extra bonus in return – turning Saint Tail over to the authorities & collecting the reward for her capture."

"And you both allowed me to do all your _dirty work_: letting him come after me since I took his prize, tiring him out so you can subdue him & his gear, you risked _my life _just to get _your_ greedy hands on alien tech! And you didn't even care _how _many people were _killed _during this fiasco! Well, let me tell you right now – you _won't _get awaywith _any _of this! I'll _expose _you both for the frauds that you really are!"

"Oh, really?" Akira teased. "And _how_, exactly, are you going to do _that_, Saint Tail, while _you're _wasting away in prison or even a juvenile facility with all of the _other _delinquents your age? Plus, even if you _do _explain our actions to the police or even the courts, who do you think that _they're_ going to believe – _you?_"

"Exactly", Emiko adds. "In case you've already _forgotten_, dear girl, _you _are the most wanted person in Seika City right now. With _you _out of the way, we'll be swimming in money once we sell that alien tech to the highest bidder. No one would be able to suspect a thing, even _if _people still believe that we're both divorced. Akira, if you would be so kind…"

Emiko's husband & partner-in-crime knelt down before Saint Tail & suddenly pulls out a large survival knife to put in her face in an attempt to scare her, having the mystery thief think they'd prefer to kill her rather than hand her over to the authorities. To her surprise (& relief), Akira instead points the blade downwards & cuts the ropes that bind her legs together, slicing through them almost with ease.

Her hands & arms were still tied, & they were going to _keep _them that way.

Akira got up & backed away to where his wife stood, who aimed her rifle at the mystery thief.

"All right, Saint Tail…get to your feet & turn around!", Emiko ordered sternly.

Even with her hands/arms tied, Saint Tail got up with no problems & faced away from them.

She stared hard at them the whole time, wishing she could whisk them away somehow.

"Good girl", Emiko continued. "Now, here's what's going to happen next: you're going to walk with us to our car – which you _will _get into without any delays – so that we can drive you directly over & into the arms of the police for them to take you away! And Saint Tail? I'm giving you this one & _only _warning: if you try _anything _funny or stupid between now & then, we'll _forget _about turning you in & shoot you dead on sight before we dump your body in a place where you'll _never _be found! Do you understand?"

"_Answer her!_", Akira barked as Emiko placed the business end of her rifle to Saint Tail's back.

"Yes!", she spat with venom in her voice.

"Good girl. Now _get moving!_", Emiko snapped, punctuating her statement by giving Saint Tail a rough shove.

Maintaining her balance, Saint Tail marches on as Emiko followed directly from behind, followed by her hubby a few steps behind who still held the knife in his hand just in case. If only Saint Tail didn't have her hands & arms tied tightly as they are, she would conjure up some kind of magic trick that would first confuse this diabolical duo before defeating them in the most humiliating of ways.

But because they also kept her _fingers _under wraps, she couldn't even begin to wiggle them.

No wiggling fingers, no magic tricks.

Even though they haven't deduced her secret identity of Meimi Haneoka, it was of no comfort to Saint Tail: once she gets handed over to the police, they'll do it for them & reveal it via newspapers/television/radio first chance they get. Everyone in Seika City – including St. Paulia's School – will know that Saint Tail, the mysterious thief who takes treasures to return to their rightful owners, is no more than a young teenager who masqueraded as a present-day Robin Hood, believing she was doing good. Every one of her classmates & teachers (with the _one _exception of Seira Mimori) will scorn/scold her for the rest of her days, & her parents would not only be surprised that their daughter is a thief, but deeply _crushed _in knowing she was doing all the stealing of people's treasures.

Worse still, Rina Takamiya, who once deduced that Meimi Haneoka _is _Saint Tail, will have been proven right all along. She will no doubt be promoted to junior detective & receive a badge, while Asuka Jr. will be stripped of his not only because he _failed _to capture Saint Tail, but also allowing her to escape every time they crossed paths.

Plus, their promise to each other will be broken that Saint Tail will be caught _only _by Asuka Jr., & no one else.

The junior detective was in no condition to make that vow, & even if he was, he'd probably be gunned down by Emiko, considering she has the gun in her hands & won't hesitate to use it – even on a junior detective.

Soon, everybody will know the truth.

And Saint Tail – Meimi Haneoka – is all but _powerless _to prevent or make this right.

If she tries, she'll be gunned down & turned into a slab of bloody Swiss Cheese: Saint Tail _is _quick in thinking & acting on her feet, but no way was she bulletproof.

She was up the creek without a paddle.

_I'm so sorry, Seira, Asuka Jr, mom, dad, everybody_, Saint Tail thought solemnly.

Meimi couldn't remember the last time she felt this helpless.

"…you _won't _get away with _any _of this…!", Saint Tail said with the same defiance as before.

"You _already _told us that _before_, little girl!", Akira said. "It didn't scare us _then_, & it won't scare us _now!_"

Abruptly, Saint Tail paused in her step, causing Emiko & her husband to do the same.

"Ex_cuse_ me, child, but…_no one _told you to stop!", Emiko snapped, giving her a shove from behind with her rifle. "Get _moving!_"

Even with a gun at her back, Saint Tail stayed put.

"Emiko, Akira…I didn't _speak _to _either _of you just now", she said, suddenly nervous & it had nothing to do with having a firearm threatening her.

Emiko let out a small chuckle, clearly not buying into it.

"Sure you didn't!", she scoffed. "Ventriloquism is just _another _of your lame tricks to try & help you escape your predicament! Sorry hon…it's _not _going to _work _for you! My husband & I aren't exactly _fooled _or intimidatedby any of your tomfoolery, unlike the police! Isn't that right, Akira?"

Her husband didn't answer right away.

"Akira, I _said_, isn't that…right?", Emiko asked again, turning in his direction.

She froze, her whole body turning stiff & silent.

Daring to glance behind her, Saint Tail looked to see why Akira was suddenly so silent, not answering his wife.

Like Emiko did, she froze. But _unlike _Emiko, she gasped at what she was now seeing.

The primary reason as to why Akira didn't answer his wife before was because he _couldn't_: it was all on account of a pair of twin jagged blades that were rammed through him from behind – weapons belonging to their 'alien friend' Scar, who got himself free using a miniature laser tucked away in his gear. Even as he was freeing himself, Scar kept a close ear on everything the three humans were discussing, discovering the truth of it all.

He wasn't at all happy about being a pawn in someone's demented Chess game for their own ambitions, & Scar wasted no time in showing his disgust/displeasure: like a cat on the prowl, Scar stealthily sneaked up on the human trio, grabbed Akira without a sound & thrust his blades through his heart, killing him instantly.

Akira's mouth filled with blood as it started flowing out from the corners along with where he was punctured at.

It happened so quickly that nobody heard the blades pierce his body, let alone Scar's approach.

"Akira…?", Emiko yelped, almost squeaking like a mouse as she saw her husband & partner-in-crime stabbed & killed with a simple jab.

Retracting his blades, Scar let the body of Akira Momokochi collapse to the ground, landing on his face.

Watching her husband/crime partner stumble & fall snapped Emiko out of her stupefied trance: she forgot about Saint Tail at the moment & concentrated on Scar, raising her rifle & aiming it directly at the alien hunter's head. Scar was more than ready for her: in a move that was almost like lightning, he went up to Emiko & grabbed her rifle with his left hand, pulling it out of hers with ease. Like a snake about to strike an enemy, Scar grabbed Emiko herself with his right hand by her throat with such speed/strength that the female criminal felt like her windpipe was blocked as she struggled to breathe even as Scar lifted her up to eye level.

Saint Tail took a few steps back when Scar lunged for Emiko, keeping out of his reach.

Defiant to her last breath, Emiko started kicking & banging her fists at Scar with every ounce of strength she can muster, refusing to accept defeat from any enemy, let alone an alien being. She kept the barrage of fists & feet up for a full minute before Scar grew tired of her antics.

With a simple gesture of his hand, Scar squeezed Emiko's neck & snapped it like a toothpick.

The sound echoed for several yards.

Emiko's lifeless body slumped to the ground like a rag doll.

Scar examined her rifle before he raised it in both hands & brought it down quickly over his knee, shattering it in two separate pieces. Saint Tail's eyes widened further with amazement & disbelief.

_Nothing _human _can break a metal rifle in _half _like that!_, she thought. _They were _right _– he really _is _an alien!_

If Saint Tail needed more proof that Scar was _not _from the Earth, this was it!

Digging into the pouch on his side, Scar took out a vial of some blue liquid that glowed in the dark like a night light. Removing the top, Scar poured a portion of it on Akira's corpse as the liquid began to literally eat away at him, dissolving him right before Saint Tail's eyes. Everything that was Akira Momokochi disintegrated into nothing, from his flesh to his bones & even his clothing. Even before he was gone for good, Scar did the same to Emiko as _she _began disappearing from view in a nightmarish way.

Watching people getting killed by bladed weapons was horrific enough, but watching them get dissolved in the most gruesome way possible was _way_ more than her stomach could take.

_Oh my god, I think I'm gonna _puke_!_, Saint Tail thought, her stomach getting queasy.

And finally, she does: falling to her hands & knees like she'd been punched in the gut, Saint Tail regurgitated for close to ten seconds on the sand before coming to a stop & taking in fresh breaths of the nighttime air, despite the stench of death still present. Getting her bearings, Saint Tail sat back up & wiped her mouth on the rope her hands & fingers were still bound to.

The sound of cackling from Scar made her look up at the alien hunter, who approached & stared down at her.

Saint Tail wasn't sure of what will occur in the next few moments: will they continue their little quarrel as they'd been doing all evening, or will they call for a truce before calling it quits?

She couldn't tell, & the suspense was killing her.

It was Scar who made it clear what he wants to do: extending only one of his right forearm blades, he points its end at her chest which indicated he wished to give Saint Tail the same treatment he gave Akira. The mystery thief put her arms up, using them as something of a shield to make it as difficult for him as possible to commit such an act: since she _is _going to die, Saint Tail will get as defiant as she can before meeting her maker.

_Go ahead & _do it_, you ugly alien!_, Saint Tail thought. _But I _won't _make it _easy _for you, tied or not!_

With a movement that was almost too fast for the eye to see, Scar swiped his single blade upwards.

A second or two later, the ropes that bind Saint Tail fell off almost immediately: Scar turned his blade upwards & sliced through her ropes in a precise incision move, leaving the rest of her completely untouched.

As Scar retracted his blade into his forearm cuff, Saint Tail removed whatever rope remained on her fingers/hands as she gave herself a moment to allow the circulation in them return, having it cut off for quite a time. She rubbed her arms & hands to help speed up the process.

Scar watched the process & stood before her in silence. He was in no hurry.

He wasn't done with her yet: extending his left hand, Saint Tail felt grateful for the offered hand to help her get back on her feet, but Scar pulled it away vehemently when she got within two inches of it, startling her. Scar shook his head before tapping his left hand with a finger several times.

The meaning of the gesture was clear: 'I want my prize back, so let's have it!'.

"Oh…_that's _right", Saint Tail said. "You want your property _returned _to you. Say no more."

Drawing her top hat with the flick of her left hand, Saint Tail reached in with her right & grabbed what she felt was solid bone before pulling it out with ease. Once she does, Saint Tail placed it in Scar's outstretched/waiting hand as he brings it up to his face & thoroughly examines his stolen possession from end to end at all angles, making sure it isn't damaged in any way.

Much to his relief & pleasure, it wasn't: its condition is exactly the same as it was the day that Scar first fought this creature when it was alive on a distant planet that resembled Earth during its Mesozoic Era, with life forms which _also _resembled the great dinosaurs of that period in time. Like traveling back in time, Scar can relive every moment of that encounter in his young life when he first wanted to prove himself worthy by hunting a bipedal meat-eater that was as dangerous as it looked. Putting up a fierce fight, Scar fought the thing using only his wits, bare hands & the jungle itself to conquer & claim his prize.

It was his _very first _trophy, & held a special meaning to his heart.

It's also why he takes it with him on most of his hunts; it was with the equivalence of what the humans would call a 'good luck charm'.

Having it back gave Scar a sense of rejuvenation/completion.

While Scar was studying his newly-returned skull, Saint Tail quietly rose to her feet & stared at the alien hunter: even with the proof right in her face, she _still _couldn't believe that what she was now staring at is an actual life form from another planet, unlike that one time when a pre-teen once made a scam about a UFO over at the local planetarium, making people believe it was the real thing before Saint Tail put that to an end before the truth could be revealed.

Scar gave the mystery thief a quick study in return: even though not nearly as high in strength, she _did _give him quite a workout when they quarreled, using the most unorthodox of methods to stay one step ahead & avoid getting her own skull/spinal column ripped out like he did so many others. His one-time sparring partner & former prey is the most unusual human he's ever encountered, & it's an experience he won't soon forget.

Neither will Saint Tail herself, having gone head-to-head with an _alien _that kills as easily as he walks, & lived to tell about it.

Before he gets _too _interested in his former prey, Scar turned & began to walk away.

"Um…Mr. Alien?", Saint Tail started to say, making Scar stop after a step or two. "I don't know how to begin to apologize for this little misunderstanding we've had, but I just want to say that had I _known _first-hand that skull belonged to _you _all this time, believe me when I say that I never would've _touched _it in the first place…"

Without any warning, Scar swung his right arm around & extended his twin blades at Saint Tail, the points both ending up just under her chin & held them there. Saint Tail immediately fell silent, daring not to move or even make a sound aside for a quick & fearful swallow. Clearly, Scar didn't want to hear any kind of excuses from this young human, even if she _did _speak the truth.

His blades under her chin was Scar's way of saying, 'Don't you even _dare _go there with me!'.

Scar still had more than enough reason to kill Saint Tail despite being impressed with her: because of this little slip-up, Scar's hunting debut on Earth had more or less been a disaster/bust since its start just a few nights ago. With one swift move of his arm, he can easily slice through Saint Tail's flesh & bone like it was warm butter on a hot day, killing her before she even has a chance of conjuring up some magic trick to save herself.

Even Saint Tail knew it.

To her, it looked like Scar might be going home with her skull after all.

All Saint Tail could think about was who she'd be leaving behind, from Seira to her parents.

Scar's desire to remove her head was growing within him by the second.

But as irate & unhappy as he was with her, Scar was taught by his superiors to be as honorable a hunter as he is to be a fierce one: he's recently discovered that his enemy Saint Tail was a simple pawn in a game the Momokochis set up just as he was, from Emiko stealing his skull first before claiming her seemingly-divorced husband Akira had stolen it from her which brought Saint Tail into the picture, unknowing through it all that the skull _she _took belonged to _him_.

All so the Momokochis could get their hands on Scar's alien tech/weaponry, while getting Saint Tail as a bonus.

Justice was served when Scar made them both pay for their treachery with their lives.

In short, Saint Tail was as much of a victim in all this as he was.

He learned they were _both _played for patsies.

At the last second, Scar removed the points of his blades from underneath Saint Tail's chin before retracting them into his forearm cuff. Saint Tail dared not say anything else: even the slightest peep from her would result in her joining the Momokochis in death, & Scar was in no mood for that kind of banter.

So she says nothing.

Not orally, anyway.

_My god, Seira's not going to believe _any _of this!_, she thought. _Even _I'm _having a hard time believing this…and I _experienced _it!_

Yes, battling an alien creature – a _real _alien creature – from another planet _will _be a tad hard to swallow for just about anyone, even if it's your best friend. But if it was any consolation, Saint Tail's true identity of Meimi Haneoka is still a secret from the general public, & ironically, she owes that very thing to the one that tried to kill her the last two nights. As most people would say, 'the world works in mysterious ways'.

Tonight's venture was no exception.

A low humming suddenly caught the ears of both Saint Tail _and _Scar, causing them to look up into the sky as a large portion seemed distorted as if the sky itself was immersed in water. This kind of distortion dissipated to reveal a sight Saint Tail half-expected: a large floating object in the shape of an egg that had short, stubby wings on each side with an engine-like pontoon at the ends. At the front were two red windows which looked like the eyes of the very devil himself. It hovered only seven feet from the ground & was completely silent, sans the soft humming.

_Well, it only makes sense: alien creature, alien ship_, Saint Tail thought.

Even though it _was _to be expected, Saint Tail was _still_ blown away by its presence.

What followed blew her away even more: a portion of the underside began opening up to unveil a ramp which leads right inside the alien craft, with even _more _aliens just like Scar appeared at the top of the extended ramp, some of which had their facemasks off to reveal facial features that resembled crabs & mandibles which opened like grotesque flowers. Two of them stood even taller than Scar himself, with one wearing a red cape on his shoulders & held a spear similar to what Scar used, only with a thicker handle. His crab-like face had a lot of cuts & other bruises, indicating he was a veteran of multiple hunts in his life.

Unlike most of his people, this one's hair had a blue shade to it instead of black.

The other one was also something of an elder, but showing signs of gray in his flesh _and _in his hair, being less a solid black than in Scar's. Dangling from his left bottom mandible was a golden ring that was pierced into it, with a second one hanging loosely from it. A large sword rested within its sheath on his right side, & an old pirate's gun was displayed on his belt.

Engraved in it was the year 1715.

He began coming down the ramp as Scar & Saint Tail stood & watched his approach. Stopping in front of the former, they exchanged cackles between each other which seemed to Saint Tail how they communicate that sounded as gibberish to humans.

The conversation between aliens lasted close to two minutes before Scar was ordered to get on board.

As he does, the elder alien looks to Saint Tail, who gets a shiver down her spine even on this warm night. It gets escalated when the elder reached for a strap on his shoulder to an object hidden behind his back.

With precise aim, he tosses it to Saint Tail.

She caught it with ease in both her hands.

"…take it…", the elder alien said in a voice that sounded rough & even _older_ than he appeared.

Looking into her hands, Saint Tail was astonished: it was an actual samurai sword that looked to be brand-new & never seen action. What she isn't aware of is that _this _particular sword is from the Sengoku Jidai Period, which ran from 1467 to 1600. Saint Tail _also _wasn't aware that the elder was the one that fought one of the samurai from that era & claimed his sword after engaging in a fair fight with him. Before he died, the samurai warrior offered the elder alien his weapon before expiring.

It was both his parting gift & a sign of respect for besting him in battle.

Now it belonged to Saint Tail.

"…keep it…", the elder alien said before turning away & ascending up the ramp himself.

Saint Tail looked at the sword, clearly amazed at how old yet in excellent condition it's in.

"…Saint Tail…!", Scar replied in Asuka Jr.'s voice as the mystery thief looked up at aforementioned alien at the same time the ramp began rising up to close. Before it shut, Saint Tail saw Scar placing his right arm across his chest.

Saint Tail knew it was a gesture of salute – even if it came from an alien.

The ramp shut closed seconds after that, sealing the ship tight.

_He…actually _saluted _me!_, she thought, amazed that something which once tried to kill her actually gives her a parting salute.

Perhaps it was _his _own way of saying he was sorry for the trouble _he _caused _her?_ Maybe it was because he saw something of a fine warrior & worthy opponent in her, despite her unorthodox methods? Or maybe his batteries simply ran out & decided to call it quits?

Whatever the reason, he parts with honoring the one who basically bested him in battle.

As she processed this, the alien ship began to rise like a giant balloon or blimp & gets to about 50 feet before it takes off in a horizontal direction yet still ascending higher towards the clouds.

_Oh yeah – Seira's _definitely _going to have a hard time believing _this _story!_, Saint Tail thought with a sly smile.

When the alien ship reaches an altitude of two hundred feet, it disappears with the same cloaking tech Scar used, leaving no trace of its whereabouts.

Her thoughts & newfangled sword being her only company, Saint Tail stood on the beach, her gaze in the evening sky where the alien craft vanished.

Unbeknownst to her, the man known as Wilson stood on the beach's docks & watched as events took place from his binoculars, just like he was ordered to by his superior. Once the alien ship was gone from sight, Wilson went back to his black SUV in the driver's seat before getting on his walkie-talkie to report his findings.

"Sir? It's Wilson", he began. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem…"

_Miles above the Earth:_

As the ship leaves Earth's orbit, the two elders turn to face not only Scar, but his two equally young companions Celtic & Chopper, all of whom stood at attention: not long after Scar was jettisoned to Earth, they were spotted by their superiors & ordered to board without question. When asked where Scar was, Chopper & Celtic gave them all the details of their plan – taking turns in going on a solo hunt, seeing who can catch the best prize, & so on.

Chopper explains it was Scar's turn.

When Scar started to give the details of _his _latest adventure, he was stopped by the gray-haired elder, saying that he & the blue-haired elder saw everything from their monitors – the touching down on Earth, the theft of his skull, the battle at the museum & the beach, etc..

Both elders admit it was an…interesting trip for young Scar.

Even _they _were impressed by the human called 'Saint Tail', who used magic tricks & the like to outwit her foe.

And she was a very _young _specimen, not nowhere near as muscular as those they'd gone up against themselves, but very athletic & thinks fast on her feet.

That alone made her a rather worthwhile adversary.

It's _also _why their people _love _hunting the humans & other life on planet Earth so much: they can never know what kind of prey they'll run into.

But praise aside, the two elders weren't too happy with the young trio of hunters, & in a series of clicks/cackles, it becomes known.

"**For the past several months, you three have rushed off on your own to try & outdo each other**", the gray-haired elder says. "**In doing so, you have neglected your essential duties – something we do **_**not **_**take kindly to.** **It is against the code we go by, & yet you three flaunt it like a human child would do with its toys. **_**Unacceptable!**_"

Celtic, Chopper & Scar all bow their heads in shame.

"**By going off into battle without the proper training, you are practically **_**inviting **_**a swift death, as it is all but fatal on the battlefield**", the gray-haired elder continued. "**You may **_**think **_**that you are better than the prey you wish to hunt & claim the skull of, but one thing you must **_**always **_**remember is that you must **_**never **_**underestimate your opponent.**"

The elder called for Scar, who lifts his head up as do his companions.

"**Case in point: you believed your quarry – the human called 'Saint Tail' – would be easy pickings for you because of her frail-looking form & young age. And yet, she bested you in battle because you did not **_**study **_**her at all angles. In order to conquer your enemy, you must first **_**know **_**your enemy – learn how it operates, study its weaknesses, & so on. Because you went in half-cocked, you were all but **_**humiliated **_**by your enemy. That brought shame not only to you, but to your clan. And **_**that**_**…that will **_**not **_**do!**"

Scar hung his head again, clearly ashamed of his actions & bringing humility to his peers & companions.

"**Do you have anything to say in your defense?**", the elder asked.

"**Only this**", Scar stated. "**I **_**have **_**brought great shame to my two companions & my clan in general. I have **_**no **_**excuse for it, other than we wished only to be the best at what we do. However, I am ready to receive & accept any brand of punishment that you wish to inflict upon me.**"

Celtic & Chopper nodded, supporting Scar's statement; the trio would rather be dead than bring shame to their people.

The two elders stared at them in silence for what seemed like eternity.

It was the blue-haired elder with the red cape that broke the eerie silence.

"**You three are young & eager to prove yourselves worthy. I understand that, for I was no different than any of you when **_**I **_**was a young hunter myself. But I **_**also **_**knew the importance of having great knowledge to go with exceptional hunting skills. **_**That**_**, my young trio, is how I have survived all these years, & **_**why **_**I still stand before you now. Therefore, as soon as we get you back home, you are to begin your training for hours on end as you make yourselves both better & **_**smarter **_**hunters. You'll do **_**what **_**you're told, **_**when **_**to do it, & so forth. Do not think of it as punishment: think of it more as…a learning experience. Learning from your mistakes is one way to avoid repeating past errors & not making new ones.**"

The blue-haired elder walks over to a console.

"**Do whatever it takes & follow orders like good soldiers, & soon you three shall get your chance to go out & hunt the **_**ultimate **_**prey!**", he said before pressing a button.

From the ceiling a light shone down that created a holographic image of a bipedal figure that, like them, stood at a height of over two meters tall & was jet black from head to toe. This image twirled slowly around for the trio to see at all angles: it was a combination of insect & reptile, with four toes/fingers on each foot/hand that ended in claws. In the rear was a segmented tail that sported a sharp point which seemed capable of piercing through an enemy's chest in a single thrust. Four long tube-like dorsal spines protruded from the back behind its chest, & its head was in the shape of a banana that sported no eyes in the front of its face, but had a mouth that opened to reveal a separate set of teeth that belonged to an inner mouth from within. The image gave a quick demonstration of these inner jaws flicking out like a snake's tongue, opening its inner mouth before retracting inside.

This creature's image made Scar & his companions forget their shame & replaced it with great enthusiasm as the young trio unleashed cackles of excitement: it was the image of a creature that the trio have heard so _much _about from other, more experienced hunters – each of whom have faced the beasts & lived to tell their stories.

It was the acid-blooded monstrosities that made for an unforgettable hunt: with each one slayed,, they were to go & mark themselves with their blood & prove to be worthy to their superiors.

With a common goal to look forward to, Scar & his two companions stand tall & poised to face whatever would now come their way.

"**Anything you wish us to do, we will do so to the very best of our abilities without hesitation!**", Scar replied, getting nods from Chopper & Celtic. "**No matter how hard or how long we need to train, we won't rest until you deem us ready for this ultimate prey! You have our word!**"

Both elders turn to each other & contemplate Scar's words.

They feel the young trio _have _been taught a valuable lesson, & are ready to do anything & everything necessary to make themselves the best they can be.

Nodding to each other, they are convinced that Scar was telling them the truth.

"**We are glad to hear it**", said the gray-haired elder. "**You shall begin once we get back home, so now is your chance to rest up in the meantime.**"

Scar, Chopper & Celtic nodded before going to their quarters to reserve their strength as the blue-haired elder gave the order to head for home to one of the other hunters in the room.

Placing his arm over his chest, he carried out his orders.

The ship soon took off into deep space, leaving Earth way behind.

_Seika City, at an undisclosed location:_

As Wilson relayed the events that lead up to the departure of the alien hunters in their ship, the news was not well received by the people he reported to, most notably one man in particular.

A man by the name of Garber.

"_Dammit!_", he bellowed, banging his fist against the wall with such force the room echoed from it.

"Come on, Garber, take it easy", said the man in charge as he placed down the walkie-talkie after giving Wilson orders to come back.

He was Peter J. Keyes, a man with short dark-blonde hair & attired in a gray business suit.

"Easy, sir?", Garber says in protest. "Mr. Keyes, will all due respect, we've waited almost a whole _decade _to _get _one of these things! We've searched the entire globe in order to locate one, & when it finally shows up, what happens? One, we were all but beaten to the punch by this Momokochi couple, both of whom turned out to be a husband-&-wife crime duo that wanted the alien technology for themselves, & two, our main target was chasing & duking it out with a mystery thief known in this dismal burg only as 'Saint Tail', who's by all accounts _just _as responsible for letting our quarry escape to the stars, thus leaving _us _with _nothing! _If _that's _not reason enough to be pissed off about this operation, then please kindly tell me what is!"

Keyes stared at his right-hand man for several moments.

Garber was afraid he might be scolded for his irrational behavior.

Instead, Keyes kindly placed his hands on his shoulders with the face of a sympathetic dad.

"Garber, I don't blame you for being pissed about this whole operation that became a bust", he replied calmly. "I myself am rather disappointed, I admit. I've been waiting my whole _life _for the opportunity to present itself: that's _why _I created this little family of ours. But it's really _no one's _fault that this operation failed."

"What do you mean, sir?", Garber asked, giving him a puzzled look.

"Well, maybe it _was _the Momokochis' fault pretty much. But what I'm saying is this: ever since we'd started our operation, we always knew that there would be opposition as _other _interested parties were eager to get their hands on that alien tech as we are. The Momokochis hid their tracks pretty well – even _we _weren't aware of their sordid, criminal past until just now. _Their _attempt had gotten them killed because of two factors: one, they underestimated the creature, & two, they more or less _rushed into _their operation & didn't give it enough time to plan it out on how _exactly _to catch it. That's the reason why _we _didn't move in when it was down at the beach after another go-round with Saint Tail. We were unaware of _her _existence as we were of the Momokochis' true colors."

"So, what you're saying is…"

"I'm saying, buck up. The best we can do is hold our breath & wait & see if we get ourselves another chance to claim our prize. That's all. Always remember, Garber: 'Patience is a virtue, & virtue is its own reward'."

Garber absorbed every word his superior said.

He knew them to be correct: Akira & Emiko Momokochi met (& deserved) their fate because they underestimated their target, leading to their ill-fated demise. He _had_ to admit their plan _was_ good: steal the creature's skull & have the one called Saint Tail come steal it herself, with her completely unknowing that it actually _belonged _to the alien hunter, having both Saint Tail & the creature battle it out before the mystery thief _beat _the thing, only to have the Momokochis reveal their plan & suffer the fate handed to them.

Because they rushed everything & didn't think for any outcome other than victory.

It was like running into a mine field without knowing where the mines were buried at.

Peter J. Keyes knew better than that, & that's why he's in charge.

A young technician approached the duo, his attention on Keyes.

"Sir, what would you like done with this dossier of Meimi Haneoka, who is also known as Saint Tail?", he asks, holding up the folder for his boss to look at.

Keyes took the folder & opened it up, with Garber looking at it himself. It contained a pair of profile sheets that revealed personal information: full name, height, parents, where she attends school, & so forth. There were also several photos of her: some of them showed Meimi in her school uniform, while the other ones showed the very same person in her Saint Tail getup, some of which were clear enough shots of her face to more than make a perfect match between the two personas. Even what little info on Saint Tail they could conjure still revealed that Meimi Haneoka & Saint Tail were one & the same.

_She's certainly a good-looking kid_, Keyes thought with a smile. _Makes me wish _I _was her age again._

Garber, on the other hand, didn't have that much sympathy for the mystery thief girl.

"_I'll _tell you what we could do with it", he said. "Even though it _was _unintentional, she _did _ruin our operation as much as Akira & Emiko Momokochi have. Therefore, we should retaliate & ruin _her _by turning these over to the police & even the score."

Peter J. Keyes made a facial expression as if he was willing to think about it.

"You're right, Garber…we _could _do that", he says. "But assisting the authorities to catch a schoolgirl who runs around masquerading as a present-day Robin Hood & uses magic tricks to commit burglaries doesn't really concern us. Getting that alien technology into our hands _does_."

Closing the folder, Keyes then tears it up two-three times before tossing it in the trash.

"So this Saint Tail – Meimi Haneoka – whoever she is, let her be Seika City's problem, not ours", he says.

Garber was furious, but he kept his anger in check, knowing his boss was right again. If only he had _his _way, he would make Saint Tail – Meimi – pay for her insubordination of interfering in their task to obtain the high-tech weapons & gadgets of their primary target.

But Garber respects Keyes far too much, & thus puts his personal feelings of the magical thief aside. Peter was right – _let _Seika City deal with her, as Saint Tail is more than enough for the authorities to handle, even if their quarry is just a simple schoolgirl.

"Very well, sir", he says, making Keyes grin & pat his man on the back.

"_That's _the Garber I know who I've picked as my right-hand man!", he says, turning to the rest & addressing his people. "All right, folks: Seika City is a bust, but that doesn't mean we give up! Once Wilson gets back, we head for the airport & back home to see if we can get us another visitation anywhere in the world! Remember…keep your eyes peeled, track down any leads no matter how trivial, & give me an accurate readout of its destination! All we can do for now is keep watching the skies, so pack 'er up!"

A chorus of 'yes sir' echoed within the bunker as each man closed their stations before preparing to get back to the United States for a new chance at getting what they've set up for.

When he'd first met decorated veteran Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer nearly a decade ago, Peter J. Keyes couldn't believe the story he unraveled: while heading down to Guatemala, Central America in 1987, he & his men – six in all – were assigned on a rescue operation to bring back hostages from guerilla soldiers, some of which had been Russian operatives. The firefight that followed was a brutal one, but they managed to triumph in the end; they even managed to secure a rebel female by the name of Anna, who was firmly believed to have another network somewhere close.

Their raid all but successful, Dutch's team went through the jungle to reach their rendezvous point.

It was going on _that _path which the _real _horror for Dutch's team began.

One of the alien creatures skillfully stalked & killed each of Dutch's men – Hawkins, Blain, Mac, Dillon, Billy & Ramirez – one by one, each death being more horrific than the last. And these men weren't rank amateurs or rookies either: they were some of the very best-trained/equipped soldiers the U.S. Army ever had to offer, & yet this creature – which Dutch referred to as the Predator – took them down like they _were _no more than amateurs/rookies. After all his men were killed, Dutch sent Anna off ahead to the rendezvous point while he battled the creature in a deadly test/game of jungle warfare, which eventually ended up in a vicious mano a mano battle between Dutch & the Predator. Dutch had taken a powerful beating from the creature, nearly losing his life; as strong as Dutch was, the Predator was more so in physical strength, pounding the man close to an inch of his life. All that saved Dutch was cleverly-laid traps that had helped him stay alive, if barely.

When the Predator _was _finally beaten, it activated something upon its left wrist gauntlet which was a countdown to a mini-bomb that was equivalent to a miniature tactical nuke (something like a suicide pill), creating a blast that had leveled around 200 acres of land, if not more. Dutch was lucky enough to outrun & survive the blast, not to mention be rescued by the chopper scheduled for pickup. Upon arriving back to base, Dutch & Anna each gave their own description of events leading up to the former's miraculous rescue, giving every detail the full layout which included the creature that laid waste to Dutch's team, & almost him.

Upon first hearing the man's story, Keyes was very skeptical about it: an alien from another world with the skills of a hunter that would put even Daniel Boone or Davy Crockett to shame that not only kills its prey but also skins them alive & takes skulls/spinal columns as trophies _was _a tad hard to swallow.

Even Dutch's own superiors like General Phillips had doubts of his story.

But two things stood out that made them & even Keyes himself take it seriously: corroboration from Anna, plus the fact that Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer had an outstanding record/resume that offered no proof of any kind of mental disorders, no drug-related incidents, nothing that indicated psychoses or breakdowns. Dutch was a man who definitely _did not_ crack under even the most strenuous pressure; he was so muscularly built in both body & mind, one would think of him as a combination of Greece's King Leonidas, who lead his Spartans against tyrant Xerxes during the historical Battle of Thermopylae, & Hercules and/or Atlas from Greek Mythology – the former being the son of Zeus & Alcmene, the latter being known for literally holding the weight of the world upon his very shoulders as punishment bestowed on him by Zeus.

Major Alan 'Dutch' Schaefer was a _real _'Man of Steel'. It took a _lot _to bring a man like him down.

And then there was the blast site in Guatemala: a large section of it was blown away from the exact place where General Phillips & his chopper crew saw the miniature mushroom cloud after it detonated, looking like the aftermath of Hiroshima when the Enola Gay dropped the first atomic bomb on Japan in August 1945. It was even more evidence to prove that Dutch & Anna's story was true & on the level: the guerillas in the area had _nothing _in their arsenal which could produce a weapon in the form of a tactical nuke, let alone wipe out a large portion of forest in the blink of an eye.

Whatever it was, it left the area hot for days; only a miracle saved Dutch from succumbing to radiation sickness.

The man went into seclusion after the ordeal was over. Nobody saw or heard from Dutch or even Anna since.

But while Dutch's ordeal was finished, Peter J. Keyes' had only just begun: for nine years, he & his crew had run down every lead that fell upon their laps, ranging from alien sightings to those that claimed to be abducted before being released. Each of these were interrogated thoroughly, with each giving a multitude of answers that ranged from the most mundane to those that were more than plausible to take seriously enough.

Unfortunately, none of these gave them any _solid _leads/evidence of the creature that attacked Dutch & his men.

But now, the solid proof having been seen in Seika City washed away all doubts of Keyes & his crew, thus giving indisputable evidence that Dutch & Anna's story was on the level from the very beginning.

Dutch Schaefer knew the Predator – or more precisely, _another _Predator – would return to Earth for a new hunting trip. And it did…in Seika City, where it had a little run-in with the mystery thief known as Saint Tail.

On _this _particular trip, it was merely a confirmation rally, designed to get concrete evidence of its existence.

_Now _Keyes, Garber & his party _know _these creatures really _do_ exist, _and _that they visit the planet frequently. 

When next they come to Earth, Keyes, Garber & the rest will be thoroughly prepared to deal with the creature.

Next time was going to be different – it will be a search, study & capture operation.

Peter J. Keyes will personally see to & be part of it.

All they needed to do was wait for the next Predator to arrive.

For as long as it took.

_Seika City General Hospital, 12:15 a.m.:_

Tomoki Asuka was anything but a happy man at the moment.

He was going up in the elevator with several officers by his side, each of whom weren't too comfortable being in his company presently & wishing they were anyplace but here.

"A whole citywide curfew was in effect to help locate Saint Tail _and _her murdering accomplice, & you're telling me that none of you could find any trace of _either _of them?!", Tomoki snapped. "How is it that you couldn't even _hear _those two trampling about in the city?!"

"We have no idea how they _could_, sir!", one officer explained. "With Saint Tail, she _always _has some way of getting past us undetected! As for her killer accomplice, you _do _remember that he has some sort of _cloak _that can render him invisible, do you not, sir?"

"How could I _forget?!_ I _was _right there when he started _butchering _our comrades at the museum!"

The elevator came to a stop & opened its door to spill its load of passengers before closing again.

"And while I had absolutely no love for Masada Fujima & his men, even _they _didn't deserve to be killed in the same manner before being skinned like rabbits by this guy! Get this straight, gentlemen: _nobody _takes the law into their own hands & becomes judge, jury _and _executioner…not while _I'm _still alive & kicking! I _want _this guy _and _Saint Tail caught…and I don't care _what _has to be done to make it happen!"

The group approached a room where a single officer stood guard.

He saluted Tomoki when he saw his approach.

"At ease", Tomoki said. "I'd like to see my son."

"But of course, sir. Go right in", he said, gesturing to the door.

Opening the door as quietly as possible, Tomoki was surprised to see Asuka Jr. awake in his bed.

"Dad?", he says as his father & the officers walked in.

"Son? What are _you _doing up at this hour?", Tomoki asked, approaching the bed. "You should be resting so you can reserve your strength after that pounding you took."

"Huh. As if _you _should be up & about yourself. What's _your _excuse?"

"What else? I have a _job _to do. Speaking of…"

He turns to the officers.

"Listen: I don't care if you have to search the depths of Hades or the heights of Heaven – make sure you go find Saint Tail _and _her cold-blooded killer accomplice!", Tomoki said sternly. "_Nobody _butchers our people & simply walks away!"

"So that shoot-to-kill order is also still in effect, sir?", asked another officer.

"You better _believe _it is! Bad enough Saint Tail makes a fool of us with her magic tricks, but _killing _our people is going _way _too far, & we're _not_ going to tolerate it any longer, so you get out there, and…"

"Excuse me", Asuka Jr. says, getting their attention. "Officers…could you kindly give my dad & I the room for ourselves & let us have a moment?"

Tomoki & his people were a bit confused, but they complied.

"But of course, sir. Take as much time as you need", another officer said as everyone but Tomoki left the room, closing the door behind them.

The elder Asuka turned back to his son.

"What's _this _all about, son?", the elder Asuka asked.

"Dad, listen to me, please", Asuka Jr. says, his face & voice filled with worry. "Call off the curfew, I beg you."

"Call it off? Why should I go & do _that?_"

"Because Saint Tail is _no murderer!_ And she's _not _in cahoots with this hulk of a guy that butchered our fellow officers either! In fact…this guy even tried to kill Saint Tail _himself!_"

"How do you _know _this?"

"You were knocked out by this guy, so you couldn't see anything that happened after that. But I did: he actually _shot _at Saint Tail with a weapon mounted on his shoulder, almost blowing a _hole _in her chest. Then, as she & him took their fight outside, he was steps away from trying again until I intervened."

"Was that when the killer knocked _you _out as he did me?"

"Correct: but before I passed out completely, I witnessed Saint Tail _fighting _him, dad…and she fought him with _fierce _determination. Whether she was enraged by his heinous actions or some other factor, I don't know. But however way you want to call it, one thing was for certain…she fought to keep me _alive_, even at the risk of losing her _life_."

Tomoki pondered on his son's words: in all the times they've all been after Saint Tail, she'd never once killed the _true _enemies, let alone any of their fellow officers. Yes, she used magic tricks of all kinds to confuse them in order to make good her escape every time, but they were _always_ non-lethal.

Why _would _she start a murder spree now?

On top of that, his son was picked up from the chapel at St. Paulia School. There, the young nun-in-training Seira Mimori told the officers who arrived that Saint Tail was the one that brought him there to receive treatment.

However way he thought of her, Tomoki knew that did _not _sound like something a soulless killer would do.

_Could I have been _wrong _about Saint Tail being in league with this murderer the whole time?_, he thought. _Was the evening curfew that bad an idea after all?_

"But Akira Momokochi said…", Tomoki started to say.

"I don't _trust _him, dad", Asuka Jr. says, plain & simple. "Something about that guy gives me goosebumps: were you even aware that Akira _wished _for that guy to kill Saint Tail?"

"No, I never knew that. But that _still _doesn't make it all right."

"You _bet _it doesn't. Dad…growing up, you _always _told me to follow whatever it is my gut says. Well, it's saying now that something smells _fishy _with Akira Momokochi, & we should do some digging into his background. I have a strong feeling there's a _lot more _to him than what he seems or told us. Who knows? Maybe he actually _hired _this killer to make sure the skull was kept for himself & do away with anyone who tried to take it from him."

Considering there's not much they know about Akira Momokochi, Tomoki felt obligated to do what his son says.

"Maybe it'd be best if _I _look into it, son", he says. "You get some rest: _your _condition requires it more than my own."

"But you _will _lift the evening curfew, right?", Asuka Jr. asked.

"Let me first look into Akira's background. I'll do that in the morning. I promise."

Not wanting to let this get into another argument that would lead nowhere, Tomoki turned & exited the room.

When the door closed, Asuka Jr. was alone again.

At approximately thirty seconds later, the lights in Asuka Jr.'s room went out, plunging it into darkness.

He was called to by a female voice.

"Asuka Jr.?", she says.

"Saint Tail?", the junior detective says, keeping his tone low. "Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm over here by the window."

Staring hard at the window, Asuka Jr. can see her silhouette even through the darkness, her back to him.

Asuka Jr. started getting out of his bed, but Saint Tail halted him.

"No, please. Don't get out of bed. I myself want you to recover from your injuries as much as your father does", she pleaded. "Please…for me?"

Knowing he wouldn't win this argument, Asuka Jr. does as Saint Tail asks.

"Very well, Saint Tail", he says, pulling the covers over his legs. "But it _is _comforting to know that you're okay."

"I feel the same way about you & your father, Junior", Saint Tail said. "I hope neither of your injuries are too serious."

"Doctors say I'll have to stay for a couple of days longer, but no – I don't have any broken bones or anything, if that's what you meant. As for my dad, well…he's just eager to get back to work, like always."

Saint Tail actually smiled from that & allowed herself a cute little giggle.

Asuka Jr. joined in, unable to help himself.

"Sorry. I just couldn't help myself", Saint Tail says.

"Me neither", Asuka Jr. adds. "I guess stubbornness really _does _run in my family."

"I understand. But I'm _so _relieved that both of you will make a full recovery nevertheless."

"Same here. I _am _glad you stopped by, Saint Tail."

"And why is that?"

"Because I wanted to say that I owe you my life: if it weren't for you, that big guy who put me & my dad here in the hospital would've no doubt _killed _us like he did our officers back at the museum. I _also _wanted to thank you kindly not only for defending me from that guy, but bringing me over to the chapel so that the sister there could treat me until the paramedics arrived."

_Good work, Seira_, Saint Tail thought gladly. _I just _knew _I could count on you._

"So you _knew _it was me that took you over there?", Saint Tail asked.

"But of course", Asuka Jr. says, smiling. "After all…who _else _could it have been?"

The mystery thief smiled.

"I guess there really _is _no fooling you, is there?", she says.

The junior detective chuckled softly.

"Hey. Despite what you may think of me sometimes, I'm not a _complete _idiot", he joked. "Otherwise I wouldn't still be a junior detective, would I? Thanks to you, I can continue being one. However, there _is _one thing I have to know, Saint Tail…why?"

"Hmm? Why what?", Saint Tail asked, unclear of what he means.

"That guy is a stone-cold killer, stronger than any number of our men put together, & yet you risked _your _life for me against that lunatic. He could've easily _killed _you the other night, so…why _did _you do it?"

"Because Junior…we made a pact & a promise to each other. When the time comes for me to finally be captured, you swore that _you _would be the one to do it. As for myself, I wish to be caught by you, & you alone. I'll do _anything _to make sure that _you're _the one who brings me in – no one else. Besides, you helped _me _escape a grisly death from that guy, so I needed to return the favor."

Asuka Jr. was at a loss for words: Saint Tail uses every trick in her arsenal to confuse & humiliate him, his dad & every officer to get away after each robbery she performs. And yet, she'd stood up to & took on a murderer that was many times her strength level & could've killed her a dozen or so times over, doing so without any regard to her own life, let alone without hesitation.

Simply so she can not only get him to safety, but to enable him to keep a promise they made some time ago.

It was the most courageous & honorable thing anyone has _ever _done for him.

He can respect that in anybody…even if that very person _is _a thief.

"I…I really _appreciate _that, Saint Tail", he finally has the nerve to speak. "You helped me from a most frightening ordeal the other night, & I _am _forever in your debt. You can rest assured that, now more than ever, the _only _person who finally captures & brings you in will be _me_."

"I'll _hold _to you on that promise, Junior", Saint Tail said in a half-tease. "Right now, though, I'd like for you to get some rest & take whatever time you need to get better so that you can carry out your vow. After all…you can't catch me if you're not in any shape to do it, right?"

"Good point", he replied with a slight laugh. "And now that I know _you're _still alive & well, I ought to be back on my feet in nothing flat. Just one more thing before you go, Saint Tail."

"Hmm?"

"That guy with all the fancy armor & weapons – I've _never _seen _anyone _like him in all of Seika City. It's like he literally came out of nowhere."

"Yeah, no kidding. I was _barely _able to drive him out & away from the city. If we're lucky, this will be the one & _only _time we'll ever hear of him."

"No argument on _that_. So…any idea on who he is, or where he came from?"

Lots of ideas she had, in fact. The only problem to that is whether or not she should tell him the truth. Would he actually believe her if Saint Tail went out & told Asuka Jr. that their enemy is an alien being from another planet, who came after her just because she'd taken one of his own trophies that was actually stolen first by allegedly divorced pair Akira & Emiko Momokochi, both of whom are secretly criminal masterminds & were after the alien technology for their own needs? Would Asuka Jr. believed she'd still be on the level with that kind of story, or think she's finally lost her marbles & went crazy?

She couldn't imagine that happening, & no…he'd _never _believe a story like that.

Not if they _both _lived to be a million.

Saint Tail had to exaggerate a little bit to make her answer most plausible to Asuka Jr.; enough has happened to him already, & he _really _doesn't need any story about aliens that visit Earth to hunt humans & take their heads & spinal columns for trophies adding to the pressure he sustained these last two nights.

"Let's just say he's…not really from around here", she says plain & simple.

Without another word, Saint Tail leapt from the building's edge as Asuka Jr. got out of bed & looked out of the window to see where she'd gone. Pulling back the blinds & opening the window, he saw Saint Tail already a distance away from the hospital, soaring through the air on her giant balloons. The junior detective didn't even bother to go after her due to his condition, & even if he _was _in perfect shape, Saint Tail would no doubt have used some trick of hers to give him the slip had he tried.

But the _real _reason is because she _did _save his life from the killer, as he would probably be pushing up daisies at this very moment if not for her.

He owed her that much.

Asuka Jr. wasn't too worried: he knew there'll be another time & a new opportunity to try & nab her, but tonight, he _is _grateful to her for making _sure _he gets another chance at it.

For right now, all he wants to do is rest.

Closing the window & shutting the blinds, Asuka Jr. headed back to bed to do exactly that.

Some R&R was definitely in order.

In his peaceful sleep, he smiled.

**EPILOGUE #1**

_St. Paulia School, a couple of days later:_

Meimi & Asuka Jr. may have needed some R&R, but Tomoki was another matter.

Like he promised his son, he started digging into more background/history of Akira & Emiko Momokochi after a hearty breakfast – a task that took up every minute of his work day. Getting a search warrant & a squadron of officers, he went over to the Riverside Museum & looked into any & all files Akira may have. It was well worth the investment: what Tomoki found was nothing short of a gold mine of crimes that measured even longer than his own tie. Aside from swindling people of their historic treasures for large sums, these people have been laundering money for crime bosses in Seika City, using their archaeological business to cover them up without anyone being suspicious.

What's more, their connections spread beyond city limits to places like Germany, England, China, Russia, even America. Names of domestic & foreign correspondents were plastered all over the screen like they were on a billboard for all to see. Tomoki, having hit the jackpot, rounded up everyone who worked at both the museum along where Emiko did her own business & had them brought down to the station. Each one was questioned thoroughly throughout the next few days to see if they even knew of Akira & Emiko's criminal activities.

Most were beyond stunned at the revelation, indicating that they were not privy their bosses were running a crime organization from right under their noses.

Therefore, they were released without charges.

However, there _were _a selected few who _have _been in cahoots with Akira & Emiko, keeping their business secret from all the rest.

Caught red-handed, these were fingerprinted & placed in jail.

As the officers rounded up all the stolen historical items to return to their rightful owners, Tomoki discovered a little something extra on his own he neglected to share with his fellow officers: heading back to his office, he looked at computerized images from a disc on his personal device that displayed an artist's rendition of the hulking killer that had mercilessly butchered his police at the museum the other night. From the facemask & armor to the weapons he used, it was a facsimile in nearly every detail.

Tomoki had remembered what his son told him about the Momokochis possibly hiring the killer as something of a bodyguard, paid to silence everyone who tried to nab the skull or even protect it. Asuka Jr. even told him once he had regained consciousness that first time of how the killer spared Akira in the museum, never touching him in any way.

Plus, he's not forgotten how his son adamantly claimed that Saint Tail _fought _the killer to _protect _him just before losing consciousness, & Tomoki was probably certain that the mystery thief brought Asuka Jr. over to the chapel at St. Paulia School before paramedics arrived to bring him over to the hospital.

It seemed to Tomoki that Asuka Jr.'s assumptions were correct all along: Saint Tail was _not _in cahoots with this murderer, & she's no killer herself. Fighting the real killer to keep him safe & bringing him over to God's House is all the proof he needed.

And while he's duty-bound like his son to bring Saint Tail to justice, even _he _had to salute the mystery thief for both protecting his son from a psychopath, followed by getting him help afterwards.

With all the evidence gathered, Tomoki had things he needed to handle.

Meimi finally decided to get herself to school after almost a full week at home.

Even though she was relieved to know that Asuka Jr. was alive & well, she had _another _reason to remain at home: her experience & the gritty reality of being face-to-face with a real extraterrestrial from another world was too much for her to take in, & would've no doubt caused more than a few problems at school if she went back too soon before her sanity came back & she was ready again.

It wasn't the _best _excuse, she knew, but Meimi wasn't exactly playing hokey either.

A few minutes before the school bell chimed, Meimi walked along with Seira to the building & filled her in on all the details of the events that happened on that night once they were sure nobody else was close by & listening. Just as Meimi predicted, Seira _did _have something of a hard time swallowing her story, as just about anyone would. But then Seira dropped something of a bombshell even Meimi wasn't aware of, stating that shortly before the killings of Masada Fujima started, she saw a shooting star fall from the sky before disappearing from sight.

Both ladies surmised that it was the craft the alien hunter used to make it down to Earth.

It was more than enough evidence – aside from Meimi's story – that Seira needed to be convinced that there _was _an alien landing right in their own backyard.

On the plus side, there was some _good _news for a change: Akira & Emiko Momokochi have been revealed as a pair of thieves as they've swindled many archaeologists of their historical findings for a good number of years until the police found a gigantic stash of them hidden in a warehouse.

Everything was still overwhelming to the ladies.

"I can't believe it, Meimi", Seira begins. "Emiko Momokochi – the very woman who came into my chapel to ask for God's help – was actually a criminal mastermind, along with her not-so-divorced husband Akira. What's more, they put _you _in terrible danger, & many people paid the price. Many _good _people."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Seira", Meimi stated. "Those two had _me _fooled as much as they did you. How were _either _of us to know that they'd plotted this whole thing just so they could get their hands on alien technology & sell it to the highest bidder on the black market? We were _also _in the dark about where that skull originally _came _from, & who _really _owned it."

"And through the thick of it all, you nearly got _killed _in discovering the truth, along with Asuka Jr. & his dad. I can't help but to feel partly responsible for this."

Meimi got in front of Seira & placed her hands gently on her shoulders.

Her face was as compassionate as could be.

"Seira, when I became Saint Tail that very first time, I was more than aware of the dangers involved in becoming a well-meaning thief", Meimi stated. "What happened those two nights when I faced that alien creature was no different from all the _other _times I've gone out there to return what was wrongfully taken from the innocent. Like the chicken had once said, 'I knew the job was dangerous when I took it'."

Seira nodded with a smile, knowing her friend was right.

"I know, Meimi", she says. "I _do _always try to think on the positive side whenever you head out on a mission. It's just that what Emiko & her husband planned from the very beginning, setting you _up _like that…"

"I know. It _was _a dirty trick that they pulled, which cost the lives of two dozen officers & nearly myself, Asuka Jr. _and _his father. But it still doesn't mean that we stop what we've been doing, Seira: we've helped lots of people in the past, & there'll be a lot _more _who'll need our help in the near future, so let's not disappoint them."

No way would Seira do that any more than Meimi would quit being Saint Tail: she became a nun solely for her eagerness to help people with their beliefs & problems, no matter how small/big or trivial they might be. To give that up now just because of the Momokochis' deception would be an even bigger crime of the heart & soul than what Akira & Emiko tried pulling off.

Like Meimi, Seira's not the type to give up so easily.

"Never, Meimi", she says. "Helping people is exactly what we signed on for, so let's _not _let them down."

"_That's _the Seira I know", Meimi says, smiling. "I _knew _that I could make you feel better with a simple couple of words."

"Funny you should mention that, Meimi, for _I _have a 'simple couple of words' to help make _you _feel better: it's been rumored that Asuka Jr. is due back today."

"You sure got _that _right, Seira!"

Meimi & Seira turned to see who it was, & lo & behold, it was the _exact _person the young nun-in-training she'd been speaking about.

"_Asuka Jr.!_", Meimi & Seira said in unison.

"Glad to see me?", the junior detective asked, half-teasing.

"We were, uh, just talking about you. How's your dad?", asked Seira.

"Doing well, despite still being a little bit sore in places. But he's made incredible progress on the Momokochis. No doubt you both read about it in the papers."

"Yes we have: the Momokochis were found guilty of multiple crimes & are now being sought by the police. It's only a matter of time before they both get what they deserve."

Little did Asuka Jr. know was that justice has _already _been delivered to Akira & Emiko, but neither of the girls are willing to tell _him _that.

"By the way, Meimi…", the junior detective began.

"Yes?", she says.

"I've been told that you were out for most of the week. Everyone was rather worried."

"Like _you _should talk."

"Hey, at least I _had _a reason for skipping class! What's _your _excuse?"

Meimi lowered her head.

"Well, truth be told…", she says in a melancholy tone. "I kinda felt pretty bad about that big fight we had last week. Then when I heard that you were badly _hurt _& all, well, I just…"

Asuka Jr. widened his eyes in surprise.

"Meimi…you mean to say that you took off last week on account of _me?_", he asked.

_Yes it was_, Meimi thought but couldn't bring herself to say it out loud.

She absolutely couldn't help it: deep down, she cares for the junior detective more than she'll ever realize or care to admit, despite the constant quarreling & bickering between them both.

Meimi didn't need to say anything; her bent-down head & sorrowful eyes say it all.

Asuka Jr. approached Meimi & gently raised her head to look her in the eye. A smile adorned his face.

"Meimi Haneoka…that was all but forgotten about when the day ended", he says. "And just so you know, _I _felt even _worse_ about it than you did."

"You…you did?", Meimi wondered.

"Mm-hmm. And as for my injuries, like I've told someone else…they're really not that serious."

"That _is _a relief to know, Junior."

"Here's something even _more _of a relief, in case you haven't heard yet: my dad not only lifted the curfew on the city, he also cleared Saint Tail of being a murderer. He's gathered enough evidence to be convinced that she wasn't in league with the one that killed our officers, so she's innocent on _that _part. Did you know that she even _fought _the killer to protect _me?_"

Meimi & Seira looked at each other in feigning surprise.

"No, we _didn't _know that!", the nun-in-training says. "What happened?"

"Just before I passed out from my injuries, I actually _saw _her battling the killer with everything she could throw at him", he explains. "Later, she told me she was able to drive him off & away from the city. If we're lucky, we'll _never _hear from that killer again."

_Let's _all _keep our fingers crossed on that, Junior_, Meimi thought.

"Sounds like Saint Tail saved your _life _that night, huh?", she said orally.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess she did", Asuka Jr. said, just as the blaring sound of the school bell rang, signaling students to get to class.

"We'd better head for class", Seira said. "I'm sure the teachers will be _delighted _to see you again, Junior."

The junior detective nodded & sprinted ahead of the girls, but stops & faced the girls when he gets ten feet ahead.

"But just remember _this_, girls!", he said sternly. "While Saint Tail _did _save my life _and _got cleared of all murder charges, it _still _doesn't mean that she's innocent – not by a _long _shot! She's a thief, & I'm _still _going to capture her, no matter what! Just you wait & see!"

Asuka Jr. turned away & ran off to get to class as Meimi & Seira stared at each other, sharing a little giggle.

"Some things never change…do they, Meimi?", Seira asked.

"With Asuka Jr.? Not likely", Meimi replied, getting more giggles from both as they race off to get to class.

_Yeah, he's obnoxious, pig-headed, stubborn, & downright impossible!_, Meimi thought, her smile still present. _But trust me…I wouldn't want him any other way! And neither would Saint Tail!_

A new day was about to begin at St. Paulia School.

**EPILOGUE #2**

_Summer 1997, one year later:_

It was a record-breaking heat wave as the hunter prepared for his trip through the jungle. His arsenal consisted of retractable spears, steel net that can be fired from a hand-held device, razor-sharp flying disc, a multitude of Y-shaped darts, & the traditional shoulder cannon & double blades that extend from the right forearm cuff, along with several of smaller, hidden weapons tucked inside his gear. His flesh was spotted with brown in areas, & his armor was in a shade of dark brown

He was a young creature but nowhere near as inexperienced as Scar was upon his trip to Seika City the previous year, the latter of whom was still in the midst of rigorous training with his companions Celtic & Chopper.

When the time comes, the young trio will get their chance at the ultimate prize as he had.

But on _this _hunt, it was _his _turn to collect trophies in this urban jungle.

The urban jungle known as Los Angeles.

He's in town with a few days to kill, as hunting season opens again.

With the eagerness of a child on Christmas morning, this hunter wastes no time in prowling the city.

It will be a time Los Angeles won't soon forget.

(This story is also to the loving memory of the 35 victims in the Kyoto Animation arson attack which occurred on July 18th, 2019 in the Fushimi Ward of Kyoto, Japan. It is also in loving memory of the victims during the shooting in El Paso, Texas which occurred on the morning of August 3rd, 2019, killing 20 people & injuring 26 others, followed by those who were killed/injured in the shooting in Dayton, Ohio early Sunday morning of August 4th, 2019. 9 people were killed & 27 were injured. Our thoughts & prayers are with each & every one of them, but we need stricter gun laws here in America. **CONGRESS…DO YOUR MOTHERFUCKING JOBS! THOUGHTS & PRAYERS ARE NOT ENOUGH!). **

**MEMORIALS:**

2005 memorials:

Jimmy Woode II, Bassist for Jazz Greats Including Duke Ellington, 78 (1926-2005)

William J. Bell, Creator of TV Soap 'The Young & the Restless', 78 (1927-2005)

Herb Sargent, Writer-Producer for 'Saturday Night Live', 81 (1923-2005)

Joe Grant, Writer-Artist for Disney who Co-Wrote 'Fantasia' & 'Dumbo', 96 (1908-2005)

Martha Montgomery, Goldwyn Girl of the 1940s, 84 (1920-2005)

Eddie Barclay, French Music Producer in the 1950s/1960s, 84 (1921-2005)

Jimmy Martin, Bluegrass Star, 77 (1927-2005)

Frank Gorshin, Character Actor Best Known as the Riddler in 1960s 'Batman' TV Series, 72 (1933-2005)

Henry Corden, Actor/Voice Actor Best Known as the Voice of Fred Flintstone, 85 (1920-2005)

Howard Morris, Comedian Best Known for 'The Andy Griffith Show' & 'Your Show of Shows', 85 (1919-2005)

Stephen Elliott, Award-Winning Character Actor, 86 (1918-2005)

Thurl Ravenscroft, Voice Actor Best Known as the Voice of Tony the Tiger, 91 (1914-2005)

Chico Carrasquel, First Latino Baseball All-Star, 77 (1928-2005)

Richard Lewine, Broadway Composer, Songwriter & Television Producer, 94 (1910-2005)

Eddie Albert, Character Actor & World War II Veteran, 99 (1906-2005)

Vivian Distin, First Wife of Country Singer Johnny Cash, 71 (1934-2005)

George Mikan, NBA's First Superstar, 80 (1924-2005)

Leon Askin, Actor Best Known as General Burkhalter in 'Hogan's Heroes' Sitcom, 97 (1907-2005)

Anne Bancroft, Oscar-Winning Actress, 73 (1931-2005)

Terry Long, Former Player for the NFL, 45 (1959-2005)

Dana Elcar, Character Actor Best Known as Peter Thornton in 'MacGyver' TV Series, 77 (1927-2005)

Jon Clarke, Original Member of Loggins & Messina Singing Duo, 54

Simon Waronker, Violinist & Record Producer who Co-Founded Liberty Records in 1950s, 90 (1915-2005)

Lane Smith, Award-Nominated Actor, 69 (1936-2005)

Suzanne Flon, Award-Winning French Actress of Stage, Film & Television, 87 (1918-2005)

Paul Winchell, Ventriloquist, Comedian, Actor & Voice Actor, 82 (1922-2005)

Billy Bauer, Jazz Guitarist & Music Teacher, 89 (1915-2005)

Isidore Cohen, Violinist for Juilliard String Quartet & Beaux Arts Trio, 82 (1922-2005)

Dick Dietz, MLB All-Star Catcher/Player for Giants, Dodgers & Braves, 63 (1941-2005)

Luther Vandross, Grammy Award-Winning R&B Balladeer, 54 (1951-2005)

Renaldo 'Obie' Benson, R&B Singer & Member of Motown's The Four Tops, 69 (1936-2005)

Chris Griffin, Jazz Trumpeter, 89 (1915-2005)

June Haver, Film Actress, Singer & Dancer, 79 (1926-2005)

Tom Talbert, Jazz Pianist, Composer & Band Leader, 80 (1924-2005)

Jim Haskins, Award-Winning Author whose 'Cotton Club' Book Inspired 1984 Film, 63 (1941-2005)

Tom Rogers, Creator of Charlie the Tuna for StarKist-Brand Tuna, 87

Frances Langford, Prolific Actress & Singer, 92 (1913-2005)

Kevin Hagen, Actor Best Known as Dr. Hiram Baker on TV's 'Little House on the Prairie', 77 (1928-2005)

Alex Shibicky, NY Ranger who Made Hockey's First Slapshot, 91 (1914-2005)

Blue Barron, Led Big Band Orchestra in the 1940s & 1950s, 91 (1913-2005)

James Doohan, Actor Best Known as Scotty in 'Star Trek' Television Series & Films, 85 (1920-2005)

Long John Baldry, English-Canadian Blues Singer & Voice Actor, 64 (1941-2005)

John Herald, Folk & Bluegrass Songwriter/Vocalist, 65 (1939-2005)

Richard Eastham, Concert Singer & Actor of Stage, Film & Television, 89 (1916-2005)

Ray Oldham, Defensive Back for the NFL's Colts, Steelers, Lions & Giants, 54 (1951-2005)

Joe O'Brien, Disc Jockey for New York Radio, 90 (1915-2005)

Eugene Record, Lead Singer of the Chi-Lites R&B/Vocal Group, 64 (1940-2005)

Danny Simon, Television Writer & Older Brother of Neil Simon, 86 (1918-2005)

Pat McCormick, Actor/Comedy Writer Known as Big Enos Burdette in 'Smokey & the Bandit' Films, 78 (1927-2005)

Hildegarde, Cabaret Singer Known for the Song 'Darling, Je Vous Aime Beaucoup', 99 (1906-2005)

Ray Cunningham, Former MLB Player for the St. Louis Cardinals, 100 (1905-2005)

Charles Black, Husband of Singer-Actress Shirley Temple Black, 86 (1919-2005)

Hunter Kelly, 8-Year-Old Son of NFL Great Jim Kelly (1997-2005)

John R. Reiger, Started Radio Station WLIR, 91

Peter Jennings, Anchorman for ABC World News Tonight, 67 (1938-2005)

John H. Johnson, Founder of 'Ebony' & 'Jet' Magazines, 87 (1918-2005)

Judith Rossner, Author Best Known for 'Looking for Mr. Goodbar' & 'August' Novels, 70 (1935-2005)

Barbara Bel Geddes, Stage & Screen Actress, Artist & Children's Author, 82 (1922-2005)

Matthew McGrory, Actor Known for his Great Height, 32 (1973-2005)

Ted Radcliffe, Professional Baseball Player in Negro Leagues, 103 (1902-2005)

Alexander Golitzen, Award-Winning Hollywood Art Director, 97 (1908-2005)

Clifton 'Coo Coo' Marlin, Winston Cup Driver for NASCAR, 73 (1932-2005)

2019 memorials:

Tyler Skaggs, MLB Pitcher for the Los Angeles Angels, 27 (1991-2019)

Lee Iacocca, Icon of Automobile Industry, 94 (1924-2019)

Sid Ramin, Emmy & Oscar Award-Winning Composer & Arranger, 100 (1919-2019)

Arte Johnson, Emmy Award-Winning Comedian of 'Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In', 90 (1929-2019)

Jared Lorenzen, Former Quarterback for the New York Giants, 38 (1981-2019)

Eva Kor, Holocaust Survivor who Preached Forgiveness, 85 (1934-2019)

George Edmondson Jr., Famous Florida Cheerleader who was Named 'Mr. Two Bits', 97 (1922-2019)

Sarah Singleton, New Mexico Judge who Ruled on Many Cases, 70

Leon Kossoff, Artist Famous for Painting Post-War London, 92 (1926-2019)

Martin Charnin, Tony Award-Winning Creator of 'Annie', 84 (1934-2019)

Joao Gilberto, Guitarist, Singer & Pioneering Master of Bossa Nova, 88 (1931-2019)

Artur Brauner, Holocaust Survivor & Prolific Film Producer, 100 (1918-2019)

H. Ross Perot, Billionaire & Former Presidential Candidate, 89 (1930-2019)

Phil Freelon, Noted African-American Museum Architect, 66 (1953-2019)

Valentina Cortese, Oscar-Nominated Italian Actress, 96 (1923-2019)

Mandla Maseko, South African who was Scheduled to be First Black African in Space, 30

Rip Torn, Emmy Award-Winning Actor Known for 'Men In Black' & 'The Larry Sanders Show', 88 (1931-2019)

Denise Nickerson, Actress Best Known as Violet Beauregarde in 1971's 'Willy Wonka', 62 (1957-2019)

Jim Bouton, Former Yankee Pitcher who Wrote Bestselling Book 'Ball Four', 80 (1939-2019)

Ernestine Romero, Award-Winning Tejano Singer, 32 (1987-2019)

Joseph Iscovitz, One of Few Survivors of Pearl Harbor Attack on December 7, 1941, 103

Emily Hartridge, Television Presenter & YouTube Star, 35

Charles Levin, Prolific Actor of Stage, Screen & Television, 70 (1949-2019)

Pernell 'Sweet Pea' Whitaker, Hall of Fame Boxer, 55 (1964-2019)

Bob Dransite, Teacher & Musician, 86 (1933-2019)

Walt Michaels, Coached the NFL's New York Jets for 6 Seasons, 89 (1929-2019)

Jerry Lawson, Lead Singer of the Persuasions for Four Decades, 75 (1944-2019)

Hodan Nalayeh, Journalist, Social Activist & Entrepreneur, 42-43 (1976-2019)

Hector Figueroa, Top Labor Union Leader, 57 (1962-2019)

John Paul Stevens, Former Justice of the Supreme Court, 99 (1920-2019)

Fernando Corbato, Scientist who Pioneered the Computer Password, 93 (1926-2019)

Johnny Clegg, South African Singing Legend, 66 (1953-2019)

Johnny Kitagawa, Japanese Entertainment Tycoon, 87 (1931-2019)

Andrea Camilleri, Creator of Bestselling Commissario Montalbano Detective Series, 93 (1925-2019)

L. Bruce Laingen, Top U.S. Diplomat who was One of 52 Hostages in Iran in 1979, 96 (1922-2019)

Ernie Broglio, Former Major League Pitcher Involved in Most Lopsided Trade Deals, 83 (1935-2019)

Edith Irby Jones, Trailblazing African-American Doctor, 91 (1927-2019)

Mitch Petrus, Former Offensive Lineman for the New York Giants, 32 (1987-2019)

Cesar Pelli, Architect who Designed Lofty Skyscrapers, 92 (1926-2019)

Luciano De Crescenzo, Italian Actor, Writer & Director, 90 (1928-2019)

Thomas J. Fennessy, Retired Sergeant for the NYPD, 64 (1955-2019)

Marylou Whitney, Philanthropist Known as 'Queen of Saratoga', 93 (1925-2019)

Raymond LaCasse, World War II Veteran, 94 (1924-2019)

Paul Krassner, High-Profile Prankster of the 1960s, 87

Robert Morgenthau, Manhattan's Longest-Serving District Attorney, 99 (1919-2019)

David Hedison, Actor Best Known for 1958's 'The Fly' & Two James Bond Films, 92 (1927-2019)

Geoff 'iNcontroL' Robinson, Legendary Esports Commentator & Former StarCraft Pro Gamer, 33

Art Neville, New Orleans Keyboardist who Sang with Neville Brothers & the Meters, 81 (1937-2019)

Yukiya Amano, Head of the I.A.E.A. Nuclear Watchdog Group, 72 (1947-2019)

Herbert Klein, Decorated World War II Veteran, 96 (1922-2019)

Maxim Dadashev, Famed Russian Boxer, 28 (1990-2019)

Christopher Kraft, Founding Father of NASA Mission Control, 95 (1924-2019)

Cathy Inglese, Former Boston College Women's Basketball Coach, 60 (1958-2019)

Bla Pahinui, Hawaii Slack Key Guitar Legend, 76

Michael J. Kittredge II, Founder of Yankee Candle Company, 67

Naomi Ishida, Japanese Animator Color Designer for Kyoto Animation, 49 (1970-2019)

Rutger Hauer, Award-Winning Actor Best Known for Playing Many Villainous Roles, 75 (1944-2019)

Hugo Santillan, Argentine Boxer, 23

Jaime Lucas Ortega y Alamino, Catholic Cardinal/Archbishop in Cuba, 82 (1936-2019)

George Hodgman, Bestselling Author of 'Bettyville', 60

Gabe Khouth, Voice Actor who Also Starred as Mr. Clark/Sneezy in ABC's 'Once Upon A Time', 46 (1972-2019)

Russi Taylor, Voice Actress Most Famous for Voicing Minnie Mouse Since 1986, 75 (1944-2019)

John F. Schrieffer, Physicist who Shared Nobel Prize with John Bardeen & Leon Cooper in 1972, 88 (1931-2019)

Paul Markham, Former Federal Prosecutor & Friend of Ted Kennedy, 89 (1930-2019)

F. Edward Coughlin, President of Siena College, 71

Carlos Cruz-Diez, Noted Kinetic Artist, 95 (1923-2019)

Gregory Shorter Jr., Hip Hop Musician & Producer Knows as Ras G, 39 (1979-2019)

Max Falkenstein, Radio Sports Announcer Known as the 'Voice of the Jayhawks', 95 (1924-2019)

Harold Prince, Legendary Musical Producer/Director Giant of the Broadway Stage, 91 (1928-2019)

Grant Thompson, YouTube Star Known as 'The King of Random', 38 (1980-2019)

V.G. Siddhartha, Indian Coffee Magnate, 59 (1959-2019)

Nick Buoniconti, Miami Dolphins Hall of Famer who Won Two Super Bowls, (1940-2019)

Keith Lincoln, Former Fullback for NFL's San Diego Chargers, 80 (1939-2019)

Harley Race, Hall of Fame & Eight-Time NWA Wrestling Champion/Legend, 76 (1943-2019)

Robert Mayer, Former Columnist for Newsday, Journalist & Author, 80 (1939-2019)

Saoirse Hill, Granddaughter of Robert F. Kennedy, 22

Harvey Frommer, Famed Baseball Historian & Author, 83 (1935-2019)

L. Brooks Patterson, Oakland County Executive, 80 (1939-2019)

D.A. Pennebaker, Documentary Director & Cinema Verite Pioneer, 94 (1925-2019)

Cliff Branch, Legendary & Former NFL All-Pro Receiver for Oakland Raiders, 71 (1948-2019)

Don Banks, Longtime NFL Writer & Columnist, 56

Toni Morrison, Nobel & Pulitzer Prize-Winning Novelist & Editor, 88 (1931-2019)

Dorothy Olsen, Daring Aviatrix with the WASPs During World War II, 103 (1916-2019)

Sushma Swaraj, Former External Affairs in India, 67 (1952-2019)

Phil Hymes, Longtime & Emmy-Winning Lighting Designer for 'Saturday Night Live', 96 (1923-2019)

Henri Belolo, Co-Creator of 1970s Group the Village People, 82 (1936-2019)

David Berman, Poet/Lyricist for Indie-Rock Band Silver Jews, 52 (1967-2019)

Steve Sawyer, Greenpeace Activist & Leader, 63 (1956-2019)

William Schultz, Executive Editor for Reader's Digest Magazine, 80 (1939-2019)

Takis, Innovative Greek Sculptor & Artist, 93 (1925-2019)

Darryl Drake, Wide Receivers Coach for the Pittsburgh Steelers, 62 (1956-2019)

Brian J. Sullivan, Longtime Firefighter in the Bronx, 54

Sherman Poppen, Inventor of Early Version of the Snowboard, 89

Jim Cullum, Traditional Jazz Cornetist, 77 (1941-2019)

Shelby Lyman, Celebrated Chess Master & Columnist, 82 (1936-2019)

Edward Lewis, Producer who Helped to Break the Hollywood Blacklist, 99 (1919-2019)

Dutch Princess Christina, Sister of Former Queen Beatrix, 72 (1947-2019)

Nancy Parker, Award-Winning New Orleans Anchor/Reporter, 53 (1966-2019)

Ernie Colon, Legendary Comic Book Artist of Richie Rich & Co-Created Arak, Son of Thunder, 88 (1931-2019)

Dave Parks, Former Receiver for San Francisco 49ers & New Orleans Saints, 77 (1941-2019)

Barbara March, Actress Best Known as Lursa Duras in 'Star Trek: TNG' & Deep Space Nine', 65 (1953-2019)

Gerry Murray, Roller Derby Star, 98 (1920-2019)

Richard Williams, Master Animator Behind 1988's 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit', 86 (1933-2019)

Peter Fonda, Counterculture Icon in Hollywood Best Known as Wyatt in 1969's 'Easy Rider', 79 (1940-2019)

Kip Addotta, Standup Comedian who Frequently Appeared on 'The Tonight Show', 75 (1944-2019)

Cedric Benson, Former Running Back for Chicago Bears, Cincinnati Bengals & Green Bay Packers, 36 (1982-2019)

Bubba Hiers, Brother of Celebrity Chef Paula Deen, 65

Jack Whitaker, Hall of Fame Sports Broadcaster, 95 (1924-2019)

Kathleen Blanco, Former Governor of Louisiana, 76 (1942-2019)

Jim Hardy, Former NFL Quarterback, 96 (1923-2019)

Joe Szombathy, Former Syracuse Wide Receiver, 87

Celso Pina, Legendary Mexican Accordionist Known as 'The Accordion Rebel', 66 (1953-2019)

Larry Taylor, Bassist for 1960's Rock Band Canned Heat, 77 (1942-2019)

John Joseph Connor, Teacher & World War II Veteran, 95 (1923-2019)

Arun Jaitley, Former Indian Finance Minister, 66 (1952-2019)

Tom Nissalke, Coach of the Year in the NBA & ABA, 87 (1932-2019)

Vince Naimoli, Original Owner of Tampa Bay Rays, 81 (1937-2019)

Al Haynes, Hero Off-Duty Pilot in July 1989 United Crash, 87 (1931-2019)

Ferdinand Piech, Architect of Volkswagen's Global Expansion, 82 (1937-2019)

Isabel Toledo, Designer for First Lady Michelle Obama, 59 (1960-2019)

Hermoine Ricketts, Woman who Led Front-Yard Garden Fight in Florida, 63

Neal Casal, Singer/Songwriter & Former Guitarist for the Cardinals, 50 (1968-2019)

Jessi Combs, Race Car Driver & Co-Host of Spike TV's 'Xtreme 4x4', 36 (1983-2019)

Pedro Bell, Funkadelic Album Cover Artist, 69 (1950-2019)

Baxter Leach, Helped Organize 1968 Memphis Sanitation Strike, 79

Jim Leavelle, Police Officer who Escorted Lee Harvey Oswald at Moment He was Shot, 99 (1920-2019)

Jim Langer, Hall of Fame Center for NFL's Miami Dolphins, 71 (1948-2019)

Valerie Harper, Actress Best Known for 'The Mary Tyler Moore Show' & 'Rhoda' TV Sitcoms, 80 (1939-2019)

Edward Sholl, Former NYPD Officer, 46

Donnie Fritts, Songwriter, Musician & Actor, 76 (1942-2019)

Jeff Blackshear, Former NFL Offensive Lineman who was Remembered as a Gentle Giant, 50 (1969-2019)

Haley Smith, Contestant in Season 11 of TV's 'American Idol', 26

Terrance Dicks, Beloved Writer of 'Doctor Who' Inspired Generation of Fans, 84 (1935-2019)

Dawda Jawara, Founding Father of Gambian, 95 (1924-2019)

Richard Booth, Famed Bookseller, 80 (1938-2019)

Franco Columbu, Bodybuilder, Boxer, Actor & Best Friend of Arnold Schwarzenegger, 78 (1941-2019)

Leslie Gelb, Former Diplomat & Journalist for the New York Times, 82 (1937-2019)

Hal Naragon, Former MLB Catcher for the Cleveland Indians, 90 (1928-2019)

Tom Collins, Impresario who Created Ice-Skating Tours, 88

Terrance Dicks, Writer & Script Editor for British TV Series 'Doctor Who', 84 (1935-2019)

Chace Numata, Catcher for Detroit Tigers' Minor League System, 27

Peter Lindbergh, Renowned German Fashion Photographer, 74 (1944-2019)

Diet Eman, Dutch Native who Helped Jews Elude Nazis During World War II, 99 (1920-2019)

Kylie Rae Harris, Country Singer, 30

LaShawn Daniels, Grammy Award-Winning Songwriter, 41 (1977-2019)

Bobby Dillon, Career Leader of Interceptions for the Green Bay Packers, 89 (1930-2019)

Carol Lynley, Actress Best Known for Her Role in 1972's 'The Poseidon Adventure', 77 (1942-2019)

Gordon Bressack, Emmy Award-Winning Writer of 'Pinky & the Brain', 68 (1951-2019)

Alfred Jackson, Half-Brother & Heir to Music Icon Prince, 66

Anthonie Hubert, French Formula 2 Driver who Won 2 Races During 2019 Season, 22 (1996-2019)

Chester Williams, South African World Cup-Winning Rugby Player, 49 (1970-2019)

Camilo Sesto, Beloved Spanish Singer & Songwriter, 72 (1946-2019)

Chris March, Fashion/Costume Designer & 'Project Runway' Favorite, 56 (1963-2019)

Chris Duncan, Former Player for MLB's St. Louis Cardinals, 38 (1981-2019)

John Wesley, Actor Best Known as Dr. Hoover in 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air', 72 (1947-2019)

James Atlas, Author & Editor of Famous Biographies, 70 (1949-2019)

Peter Nichols, Playwright/Journalist who Found Comedy in Desperation, 92 (1927-2019)

Susan Kamil, Revered Editor & Publisher, 69 (1949-2019)

Henry Ochsner, World War II Veteran who Stormed Normandy Beaches on D-Day, 96

Fred McLeod, Longtime Cleveland/Detroit Sportscaster, 67 (1952-2019)

Robert Frank, Legendary American Photographer, 94 (1924-2019)

Ted Summers, Emmy Award-Winning Television Editor, 82

Daniel Johnston, Beloved Cult Singer & Songwriter, 58 (1961-2019)

T. Boone Pickens, Texas Oil Tycoon & Philanthropist, 91 (1928-2019)

Jeff Fenholt, Original Star of Broadway's 'Jesus Christ Superstar', 68 (1951-2019)

Marca Bristo, Influential Advocate for the Disabled, 66 (1953-2019)

Joan Johnson, Co-Founder of Iconic Johnson Products, 89

Neiron Ball, Former NFL Linebacker for Oakland Raiders, 27 (1992-2019)

Jarrid Wilson, Popular Megachurch Pastor & Mental Health Advocate, 30

Anne Rivers Siddons, Bestselling Author of 'Peachtree Road', 83 (1936-2019)

Juanita Abernathy, Iconic Civil Rights Leader & Activist, 88

Beverly Lake Jr., Former Chief Justice from North Carolina, 85 (1934-2019; I. Beverly Lake Jr.)

Albert M. Woolley, World War II & Vietnam Veteran, 94 (1925-2019)

Eddie Money, Prolific Singer & Songwriter of the 1970s & 1980s, 70 (1949-2019)

Michael Lindsay, Noted Voice Actor for Japanese Animation, 56 (1963-2019)

Gyorgy Konrad, Hungarian Writer & Dissident, 86 (1933-2019)

Jean Edward Smith, Professor & Presidential Biographer, 86 (1932-2019)

Luigi Colani, German Industrial Designer, 91 (1928-2019)

Robert McClelland, Surgeon who Tried to Save JFK in 1963, 89 (1929-2019)

Mike Stefanik, Nine-Time NASCAR Champion, 61 (1958-2019)

Phyllis Newman, Tony Award-Winning Actress on Broadway, 86 (1933-2019)

Ric Ocasek, Lead Vocalist of 1970s/1980s New Wave Group the Cars, 75 (1944-2019)

James Robertson, Former D.C. Federal Judge, 81 (1938-2019)

Brian Turk, Actor Best Known for TV's 'Beverly Hills 90210' & HBO's 'Carnivale', 49 (1970-2019)

Cokie Roberts, Legendary Journalist for NPR & ABC News, 75 (1943-2019)

David Jones, Founder of Humana Health Insurance, 88

Graeme Gibson, Canadian Novelist, 85 (1934-2019)

Lauren Bruner, One of the Last Survivors of Pearl Harbor's USS Arizona, 98

John Keenan, Former NYPD Chief who Helped Nab 'Son of Sam' Serial Killer David Berkowitz, 99 (1919-2019)

Howard 'Hopalong' Cassady, Ohio State Buckeyes Legend & Heisman Trophy Winner, 85 (1934-2019)

Barron Hilton, Hotel Magnate & Founder of San Diego Chargers, 91 (1927-2019)

Larry Wallis, Original Guitarist for English Rock Band Motorhead, 70 (1949-2019)

Suzanne Whang, Former Host of 'House Hunters', 56 (1962-2019)

Carl Ruiz, Celebrity Chef Known for Appearances on Food Network, 44

Andre Emmett, Texas Tech Basketball Legend Played in NBA & BIG3 League, 37 (1982-2019)

Stuart Levy, Physician/Microbiologist who Warned About Dangers of Antibiotic Resistance, 80 (1938-2019)

Mordicai Gerstein, Children's Author & illustrator, 83 (1935-2019)

Sid Haig, Actor & Horror Icon Starred in 2003's 'House of 1,000 Corpses', 80 (1939-2019)

J. Michael Mendel, Producer for 'The Simpsons' & 'Rick & Morty', 54

Wally Chambers, Former NFL Player for the Chicago Bears, 68 (1951-2019)

Katy Collins, MMA Fighter Known as 'Red Dragon', 32

Robert Hunter, Poet & Lyricist Best Known for Working with the Grateful Dead, 78 (1941-2019)

Aron Eisenberg, Actor Best Known as Nog on 'Star Trek: Deep Space Nine', 50 (1969-2019)

Jevan Snead, Former College Football Quarterback, 32 (1987-2019)

Harry Saltzman, Longtime Band Director & World War II Veteran, 95 (1924-2019)

Anthony Mancinelli, Hailed as World's Oldest Barber, 108

Sigmund Jaehn, First German to go Into Space, 82 (1937-2019)

Jacques Chirac, Former President of France, 86 (1932-2019)

Robert Garrison, Actor Best Known as Tommy in 1984's 'The Karate Kid', 59

Leslie Edwards, One of the Last Tuskegee Airmen, 95 (1924-2019)

Jose Jose, Legendary/Iconic Mexican Singer, 71 (1948-2019)

Linda Porter, Actress Known for 'Superstore' & 'Twin Peaks' Television Programs, 86 (1933-2019)

Jack Edwards, Former Alabama Congressman, 91 (1928-2019)

Robert Hunter, Poet & Lyricist Best Known for Collaborating with the Grateful Dead, 78

Busbee, Hit Songwriter & Producer, 43

George Lardner, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Reporter for Washington Post, 85 (1934-2019)

Brian Mulkeen, NYPD Officer, 33

Jessye Norman, Grammy Award-Winning Opera Singer, 74 (1945-2019)

Wayne Fitzgerald, Prolific Main Title Designer, 89 (1930-2019)

Jimmy Spicer, Influential Early Rapper, 61 (1958-2019)

Martin Bernheimer, Music Critic who Won 1982 Pulitzer, 83 (1936-2019)

Kai, Grandson of Singer/Rapper Snoop Dogg (10 days old)

Nino Luciano, Construction Company Owner, Singer & World War II Veteran, 98 (1921-2019)

Samuel Mayerson, Retired Longtime County Judge in Los Angeles & Prosecutor of Patty Hearst, 97

Marshall Efron, Actor, Humorist & Radio Broadcaster, 81 (1938-2019)


End file.
